


Night's End, Days Begun.

by Wannabekurt



Series: Observing Class 1-A [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might gets healed, Bakugo meets Consequences, Bisexual Taylor Hebert, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Costumes get redesigned cause some of them suck, F/F, F/M, Hero Toga Himiko, Logical assumptions made in worldbuilding, M/M, Mineta Minoru grows up, Multi, Nezu is a troll, No Bashing, Pairings later, Pansexual Toga Himiko, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Political upheaval, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Asshole, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Redemption, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, no traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabekurt/pseuds/Wannabekurt
Summary: In the aftermath of a political crisis, UA finds itself being observed by international heroes. 1-A's Observer has a mysterious past, though they soon realize she will do her best to keep them safe- and her best is very, very good.Knowledge of Worm is not required to enjoy this story!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amy Dallon | Panacea | Red Queen/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Observing Class 1-A [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065008
Comments: 255
Kudos: 330





	1. Dawn 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [ RikaAltraz ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAltraz/pseuds/RikaAltraz)

Shota was not having a good day. Of course, that just made him like every other Japanese Pro-Hero for most of the last year. On the other hand it was better that the corruption that had been embedded into the Hero Public Safety Commission- really an entire shadow organization- was excised. And the aftermath of that had shaken Japanese government to the core- there had even been calls for the Prime Minister to resign when one of the functionaries in his office was found to be complicit, though he was recently appointed. Those calls ended with a press release from the Empress, wherein she stated that, unless new proof of corruption came out, the PM had her confidence. 

Perhaps the oddest thing about the conspiracy was its end goal- the favor trading, letting certain villains walk and covering up other hero's crimes was bad enough, to be sure, but Shota's instincts were telling him that there was something else- this reeked of having been deliberately set up. But for what end- and by who? Shota desperately wanted to know, but he was not going to be finding that out by himself.

For Shota, the results of the intervention had been less earthshaking, though still quite annoying. He'd had to hand over his agency's tax returns and case files to investigators, though he hadn't been worried. He'd accounted for all government bounties and private gifts, anything he needed to pay someone for (mostly taxes and building maintenance) had receipts, and he'd kept his nose squeaky clean. And so had Hizashi, thankfully.

A lot of heroes, however, hadn't, including some of the higher echelons- Uwabami had been forced to retire when it was discovered that she had used her influence to help put members of the conspiracy into place, but she was far from the only hero to leave the industry in disgrace- quite a few had left the country, assuming that they weren't arrested. That was smart, because Stain was ramping up his efforts too- he hadn't touched anyone not connected to the conspiracy since the first resignations rolled in, and the psychopath was more active than ever. 

Unfortunately, an audit was NOT the end of Shota's involvement with the clean-up efforts. After several schools had some nasty skeletons revealed, it was decided that any school with a dedicated heroics course was going to have to have observers stationed. And the 5 largest schools- UA, Seijin, Shiketsu, Ketsubutsu, and Isamu- were under even more scrutiny due to their prominence. UA, for instance, had a huge battery of observers assigned to it. Each Heroics class was going to have a permanent minder assigned to them, and each of the other courses had an Observer assigned per year, plus a head observer to help manage all the reports. 

Three American, two German, two Korean, four African, three Brazilian, one Canadian, and one Indian hero- a total of 16- made up the “new international staff” _-shut up Nezu, you spin-doctoring rat_ \- and of course it was Shota's luck that he got one of the Americans. Hizashi got a German man assigned to his class, and the man seemed quiet and competent. He was also a teacher back in Europe when he wasn't being dragged halfway across the world, so he should be easy to work with. Shota's only consolation was that Kan got one of the other Americans assigned to his class. He looked up at his assigned Observer- _let's be honest, she's an educational commissar_ \- a former Underground Hero who went by the name Weaver.

_Ironic, how much change one girl can cause._

===========================

Shota looked sourly at his computer screen. Twenty-two students, nineteen from the standard exams, and three recommended. Fortunately, he'd managed to secure a student with a powerful quirk who didn't happen to fair well against the robots in that asinine test. Unfortunately, one of his recommended students was the ward of his Observer. _On the other hand, do you want to force a child on anti-psychotics to NOT be around the person they trust the most?_

Shota looked up at Weaver, the official sent from the International Heroics Anti-Corruption Unit. She was typing on her laptop, undoubtedly sending her spy report to her distant masters. _Getting over-dramatic, aren't we? She's probably looking at the same problem you are._

He snorted and looked over his roster again. A good mix of combat specialists in Bakugo, Tokoyami, and Todoroki _(oh joy, a reason for Endeavor to want to talk to me)_ , rescue specialists in Uraraka and Asui, and definite generalists with Iida _(I should send Tensei a letter)_ and Jiro. Most exciting was the presence of several students who would be well suited for his own brand of Underground heroics- although he was going to have to keep his eye on Himiko before he taught her too many of his tricks. _I just wish I was more sure that my reluctance to teach her is due to her mental state and not due to the fact that I dislike her guardian._

There was a knock on the door of the teacher's lounge. Shota looked up, though he noticed that Weaver was already packing her papers up even as the door opened, revealing Hizashi and a woman he wasn't quite familiar with. _Wait, nevermind, I recognize that logo_ \- Nightingale, a minor healer with International Heroics who was going to be overseeing the 2nd year Gen Ed classes. _Be nice to not have a babysitter twenty-four seven._

Even as Hizashi fussed over him for working too long before the new school year started, he saw Nightingale talking to Weaver, and suddenly the pieces clicked as to how, exactly, Nightingale had gotten this position. _Although given how much certain members of the government are fighting this, her credentials are undoubtedly rock solid even without her being involved with another Observer._ It did Shota's cynicism a world of good, however, to see that connections were still king even in the Anti-Corruption Unit. 

While he was grateful to be going out for sushi with Hizashi before his patrol, Shota was still wrestling with the issue he and Weaver had been looking at prior to the end of the day: how do you convince someone who's invisible that being naked is not, in fact, a hero outfit?

===================================

“Ah, Aizawa-san! Glad to see you!” A small bear/dog/mouse walked into the teachers lounge where Shota had curled up after getting his files sorted for the incoming class. In deference to the principal, Shota moved his sleeping bag to a sitting position. He didn't get paid enough to get out of it at 3:30 in the afternoon. 

“Can I help you, Nezu-san?” Aizawa hoped the principal just wanted to say something quick and then leave- he had a nap to be getting back to after all. However, given his luck, it would be about time for Nezu to deliver one of his overly long lectures. The rat was definitely cheerful enough for it.

“Well, Aizawa-san,” _Oh no._ “I was looking over the class rosters,” _Oh NO._ “And I had one small change to suggest to you.” Shota heroically resisted the urge to groan. And Nezu wasn't continuing, which meant that he was going to have to engage with the infuriating chimera. 

“What change occurred to you, Nezu-san?” He was gonna fight the rat if he wanted to shift Shinso out of 1-A; the boy had a huge amount of potential, and Shota was unhappily aware that he owed Weaver for finding his file in the mess of otherwise rejected applicants. _Here you are complaining that your commissar is an actually capable hero who knows what to do. You just can't be happy can you?_

“Well, I was thinking that Shiozaki-san would benefit greatly from being in the same class as Weaver- the sheer poetry of her battlefield control is certainly a skill worth passing on, wouldn't you say?” Aizawa nodded thoughtfully; the few combat tapes he'd seen of Weaver were indeed a masterclass in the use of a Quirk in controlling a battlefield. From a handful of hints in her files, she possessed an even rarer skill: the ability to convert that control directly into victory. And Shiozaki did have a quirk well suited to that kind of conflict.

“I can see the logic in that,” Of course he could, Nezu wasn't an idiot, however frustrating he may be on occasion, “but who were you wanting to swap into Vlad-san's class?” _Not Shinso, not Shinso._ Nezu never stopped smiling, which was just making Shota more and more concerned. 

“I was thinking that Hagakure-san might mesh well with the rest of 1-B's personalities.” Shota didn't even try and contain his groan. Of course Nezu dropped this on him right after he spent 4 hours putting together lessons for someone with an invisibility quirk. “Vlad-san has already agreed, so I'll let him know its going through.” Nezu turned back towards the door, undoubtedly to go find the other homeroom teacher, only to stop at the door. “If you could kindly send any lesson plans over, I'm sure he'd appreciate it!” Shota groaned again, even louder. _At least it wasn't a lecture_. Shota snorted in amusement as another thought occurred to him. _At least we're not in charge of her costume anymore._

=====================

“Would you like to explain to me what in the hell you were doing out there?” 

Shota set his folder on his desk and took his seat, looking at his co-teacher- international watchdog, his brain hissed- as she leaned against a desk in the front row. She looked relaxed and at ease, like she was actually just his peer and not his commissar. Her tone of voice even sounded like she genuinely cared about him and what his actions could lead to. Not that he was fooled- the game was most certainly afoot, and Weaver had made a bold first play. _Nezu can probably get me out of most trouble,_ he thought, _but lets not start making him work hard on the first day shall we? Putting on his most bland smile, he made his own opening move._

“I assume you mean Midoriya, since we already discussed my Apprehension test?” He tilted his head, as if expecting a denial. There, make her remember that she had agreed to his methods- that would weaken her complaints since she'd already given that precious, precious approval.

“We did discuss the Apprehension test,” Why did her agreeing not make him feel any better? “but I was unaware that it would lead to you encouraging a student to mutilate themselves.” _Oh, now that was not my fault._ “Did you or did you not imply he had to use his quirk- the quirk that, according to his records, he has only been able to harness once- at a horrific cost to his body- or lose his spot in the class?” Well, yes, that was true, but...

“If he cannot learn to harness his quirk, then he doesn't need to be here. Like I told him, right now he'd rescue one person and then be out of the fight.” She was right there when it happened, why was he having to repeat himself? And she's nodding- logically, that should be a good thing. But-

“Ah yes, I forgot. This is, after all, the end of his training and he's going out on the streets tomorrow. It's not like UA is a school, where one could do something, such as, say, learn to use their self-destructive power without actually damaging themselves.” _Delivery: deadpan. Sarcasm: heavy. Point: solid. Conclusion: a most worthy opponent._

“He's fifteen and is just figuring out how to use his Quirk. Forgive me for not having a great deal of sympathy for his bad decisions.” Oh he can feel the weight of her stare, time to damage control. “He's had years to figure out how to go less than 100% and-” 

Weaver cut him off. “Has he?” What? “I looked over his medical records, and in addition to a 10 year old diagnosis as Quirk-less,” a WHAT? “there's no record of him having any broken bones prior to the entrance exam, much less the kind of catastrophic damage he inflicted upon himself there. What does that suggest to you?” She looks at him expectantly- he assumes, because those iridescent eyepieces and full face mask don't give a lot away- but he finds himself unable to reply before she continues. 

“Because, to me, that suggests that Midoriya has not had his quirk for very long- in fact, he may have stress-manifested it on the day of the entrance exam.” Shota, unwillingly, found himself agreeing. That put a whole new dimension on the boy. _I may have made a mistake._

She nodded when he didn't reply and continued. “The good news, is, much like you said, he has a great deal of potential. Figuring out a new way to use his power in a very high stress situation is an incredibly useful skill, and not one that can generally be taught. That being said, he is undoubtedly our problem child number one in the class, though certainly not the only one.” Shota decided to take the olive branch and not remark that he hadn't said that Midoriya had a lot of potential.

“Lets see if our lists match up then.” As he's speaking he pulls a piece of paper off his clipboard. “Let's see here- Bakugo, Mineta, and Yaoyorozu?” He looked up, and was somewhat surprised to see her still staring at him. “What?”

“Are those four the only ones on your watch list?” Again with that genuine voice. _It'd be a lot easier to dislike you if you acted like the government dog you are._ “Mine is...somewhat longer- I'm including Todoroki, Shiozaki, and Kaminari.” She looks up from her phone, where she had been taking her notes. “I'm guessing you have Yaoyorozu on there for her obvious self-esteem issues?” Shota nodded, the body language of the girl was quite obvious to a trained professional- and despite his current dislike of her, he had come to the conclusion that Weaver was an excellent hero. 

“I assume Todoroki and Kaminari are on yours because of their issues with their Quirks?” The boy's issues had been noted on their applications, but he had planned to work on those throughout the year. Weaver nodded, making more notes on her phone. One thing he could respect about her, when she was on her phone, she was all business- unlike Hizashi, who would be looking up stupid cat memes. “Why did you have Shiozaki?” Shota agreed with the boys, but what was wrong with the vine haired girl? _What did I miss?_

“She's an outspoken member of a religious minority. I'd say she's probably the lowest on the list, but she has the potential to produce some very real friction with her classmates- the kind of friction that gets in the way of their growth.” Weaver pointed out and Shota, again, found himself agreeing. His own atheism had a tendency to render him blind to the issues that faith could cause for others. _Not like it's the first time this has come up in one of my classes- but it has been a few years._

“Do you want to talk to Mineta or should I?” Nothing needed to be said as to why the boy needed a talking to, but he may not have the proper fear for a dressing down if it came from Weaver.

“We're supposed to be co-teachers. Lets deal with our problem children together when we can.” Hmm. Maybe she did see herself as more than just a political officer. 

“Certainly.” he agreed with a bit of warmth, and Weaver removed her mask. She was younger than he might have thought, around his own age. Shota added up her career and quickly came to the conclusion that, like him, she became an underground hero almost immediately after leaving school. Huh, maybe the damn rat knew what he was up to after all when he made this assignment.

“My name is Hebert Taylor. It's nice to be working with you this year, Aizawa-san.” she smiled at him and reached out a hand. Shota shook it.

##############

Brief A/N: Welcome to this nonsense! Comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Dawn 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week for class 1-A, as seen through some of its students

Izuku was nervous. Not that this was, particularly, an unusual situation. Many things made him nervous: Uraraka-san, Kacchan, pop quizzes – the list went on. But this was the most nervous he'd been in front of a teacher in a long time. Normally they ignored him, or scolded him – but his grades were always good enough that they never were really that mad! 

But none of his teachers before were as scary as Weaver-sensei. Some of that was that you couldn't see her face at all- the light gray mask and glimmering eyepieces- _or were those her eyes, I don't know her quirk at all and and and-_ didn't give any hints as to what she was thinking, and her body was still – like really still – when she wanted it to be. 

And what she wanted to know was scary too.

“Midoriya-san. I saw that fight. I know that you and Bakugo-san went to the same school for years – but that fight had real hate behind it.” Izuku said nothing. If he didn't say anything, she'd drop it, just like every teacher ever. Weaver-sensei shifted her body slightly, then let out a soft sigh. “Given today's incident, and in light of your long standing history, I'll do you the courtesy of letting you know that, after this meeting, Aizawa-sensei and I will be filing the paper work to expel Bakugo-san.” _Wait, that's not-!_

“No, you can't do that!” _This was bad, this was really bad._ “He's not that bad! He's...he's gonna be a really good hero, I just know it!” Even when he wanted Kacchan to get in trouble, he never wanted him to be expelled! Except maybe- no, not even then. And getting expelled from UA...would any school even want him, with all the upheaval in the Hero world?

“I'm sorry, Midoriya-san, but he's already had his three strikes: yesterday, when Aizawa-sensei had to restrain him after your ball toss; today, when he went after you to the abandonment of the exercise, and finally, All Might-Sensei told him to stand down, and he refused the order.” Yea, all of those had happened, but were those really enough to kick Kacchan out of the hero course? Or even all of UA? Weaver-sensei continued, her voice firm but kind. “I know you consider him a friend, but unfortunately, he's just too undisciplined. We can't trust him in heroic situations, so we're doing the best thing and removing him.”

“That's...that's not fair! He still had to take me out for the exercise today, so he should be on two strikes at most!” Weaver-sensei tilted her head. “Please, I know he can do better, he just goes too-” Izuku abruptly realized that he had said too much and shut up. But Weaver-sensei had heard enough, and she was relentless..

“He just goes too far sometimes? Is that what you were gonna say Midoriya-san?” Izuku was silent, looking down at his desk. “You know, you remind me a lot of myself in some ways. I also had a friend in high school who liked to go too far.” Izuku risked looking up – Weaver-sensei's attention seemed to be looking towards the back of the room as she reminisced, and Aizawa-sensei was working on something at the front of the room. “Do you know what wound up happening, Midoriya-san?” Before Izuku could respond, she continued. “My friend, who I'd known since I was very young, tried to kill me – and she very nearly succeeded.” Izuku gasped.

“Kacchan's never really tried anything like that! I promise, he's gonna be a great hero.” Izuku looked up at Weaver-sensei, who looked at him in a way that made him feel like he was being measured. “Please, Weaver-sensei, please give him another chance.” His teacher looked at him for a few more seconds, then nodded.

“Alright,” she said slowly, almost reluctantly. “But I need you to promise me you'll do something.”

“I promise!” Izuku nodded happily. He'd done this before, he just had to promise not to provoke Kacchan- _though I don't always know what will set him off_ \- and that would be that. 

“Okay then.” Weaver-sensei's head snapped up, all traces of her previous slowness gone. _I feel like a fly in a spiders web._ “I need you to tell me everything Bakugo-san has done to you. If I think you're not telling me something...then I will have to assume that the best decision is to expel him.” She tilted her head once more while she looked at him. “Will you need to let your family know you'll be home late, Midoriya-san?” Stunned and defeated, Izuku nodded. _I'm sorry Kacchan._

+++++

Denki wasn't having a great day. After the press broke in, he'd been hoping that they would have canceled classes for the afternoon. He'd gotten a lot of static charged up after that insanity in the lunch room, and he needed to discharge. But he couldn't risk throwing his breaker at school and being even more useless than usual.

He knew he wasn't smart – he was amazed he had been able to remember enough of the material to pass the written test to get in. And he could tell he was already falling behind in classwork; he'd barely gotten through the English homework last night and now there were more assignments in all his classes. Getting a half day would have been a great chance to try and catch up. But Weaver-sensei and Aizawa-sensei seemed determined to press on. All Might was doing 1-B's battle trials today, so instead Denki was going to have to hear two very scary Pros tell him why his costume was bad. 

Weaver-sensei was in front of the class, having explained the packets that were on each of their desks. Although the class hadn't been allowed to open them, the students had been told what was contained. Inside of each, the students would find a grade for their costume, as well as write ups on the costumes of heroes from around the world with similar quirks. Useful stuff, but it didn't mean that it was going to be pleasant for one Denki Kaminari. So many people had way cooler costumes, he was sure to be in the “C” group, those in immediate need of a costume replacement. Weaver-sensei was going over her presentation of what made a good costume – including a helpful list of qualities that he quickly wrote down. Maybe he should have been listening to that rather than getting caught in his own head? Yea, probably. Weaver-sensei stopped pacing and Denki knew he had to pay attention.

“Alright, everyone, go ahead and open your packets. Remember to not shout out your grades please.” Weaver-sensei was super no-nonsense; weren't Americans supposed to be way more lax about school? _Anyway, time to rip the bandage off and look at that_ – B? He...he hadn't failed in his costume design? It wasn't perfect – a B meant that there were concerns but the base costume was good enough. He looked over the commentary sheet that had been provided, and then felt dumb all over. Why hadn't he tried to find a way to send his electricity at range more? Oh yea, cause he blew his fuse two years ago when he tried. 

Still though, he knew it was a weakness and maybe he should have tried to do something about it rather than ignoring it? He looked over the pro-hero costumes that had been shown, and proceeded to kick himself some more, because there were like three pros in that list who had similar quirks and they all made it work. Along with one villain, with an attached note saying that while Ol' Sparky – _the hell kind of villain name was that?_ – had been a very dangerous person back in the early days of quirks, his costume still had good lessons to be learned from it. _I mean, Texas is like half the US, right? And he basically ruled that, apparently._ He could kind of see why that Midoriya guy liked hero facts so much. Useful shit.

He didn't have to talk about his costume to the design studio either, he found out – apparently, his sensei had decided that this was something that could be handled “in-house” with the Support Department. He was going to have a couple hours this week to work with them on ideas, and hopefully figure something out before the Big Hero Test that the class had been informed would be happening early next week. 

Denki looked over at the kuudere girl – _Shiozaki, yea?_ – and saw that she had been placed in the “C” category, which was surprising. He thought her outfit looked good, even if Mineta-san had commented that it didn't show very much. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow at lunch what the issue was.

++++++

“Lucy, we're home!” Himiko called out cheerfully as she walked into the apartment, Taylor right behind her. From the kitchen, a brunette woman looked out, deeply unamused. 

“Tay, I thought I said no more 50's sitcoms.” Behind Himiko, Taylor laughed as she closed and locked the door. Turning back to the other woman, who had abandoned her glaring in favor of continuing to work on dinner – some kind of stir fry, Himiko wasn't sure – Taylor tried to defend herself. 

“Ames, go look at our DVD case. We all agreed no horror movies, no Disney, and none of the awful Barbie movies Lisa sneaked in to torment your sister. That leaves me with westerns, documentaries, and the sitcom collection.” Shoes were kicked off as Taylor hung up her costume.

“And I don't like cowboys!” Himiko declared as she sat at the table, the smell of spiced beef, peppers and onions filling the air. She let it fill her senses, helping her to drive out thoughts as to why, exactly, Disney movies were off the table. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her Math homework, 'cause that was going to take the longest, only to be startled as a bowl of something green and chunky was placed on the table by Amy, followed by a stack of plates.

“Sorry, Himiko, I wasn't expecting you two to be almost twenty minutes late.” The older woman's voice rose, turning the statement into a question. One that apparently wasn't directed at Himiko, which was good since she was trying to figure out what the green goop was without actually tasting it. Or outright asking. Taylor smothered a laugh as she turned back to other woman, who was now flipping something in another pan.

“Sorry hun, I had an end of day meeting with a student again. We should be home on time tomorrow.” Taylor came up behind Amy and pressed a kiss into her neck. Himiko smiled while she watched them, her quest for knowledge temporarily forgotten. Mother and Father would have thought that was improper. The thought brought a frown to her face, but fortunately neither of her caretakers noticed, as they talked quietly, probably about whatever meeting Taylor and Aizawa-sensei had had with Mineta-baka. Himiko made sure that her feelings about the tiny boy didn't show on her face – she already knew she was going to have to unpack them in her next therapy appointment. Taylor finally broke away with a last kiss to Amy's nose, and sat down at the table. 

“It's called guacamole, and don't worry if you don't want any – Amy's the avocado fiend in the house.” Taylor smiled at Himiko, who looked up in surprise from her most recent mission of discovery. “One other thing, Himiko.” Himiko fought the urge to swallow as anxiety rose up. _Hear her out, don't panic._ “I'm going to have a long after school meeting on Saturday, and I think it would be better for you if you came home with Amy.” Taylor looked her kindly. “Do you think you can handle taking the subway with her that day?” 

Himiko's mind was racing. She really, really did not like being in big crowds without Taylor around – something that she was trying to work on. The last time she had been separated from Taylor in a crowded space, she'd had a panic attack at the mall. Luckily, no one had been hurt. But she knew Amy, knew Amy was on her side... and she knew that, if needed, Amy could bring her down fast enough to keep people safe. Slowly, Himiko nodded.

“Yea, I think that would be okay, as long as nothing major happens between now and then.” Himiko licked her lips, debating with herself. “Um...whats for dinner?” _Coward._

“Fajitas, I've been craving Mexican and there's no restaurant in Musutafu for it. It's kinda like stir fry, and there's spicy rice to go with it.” Amy said, as she moved to check a pot on the stove. “It should only be a few more minutes.” _Spicy rice? Crazy Americans._ Himiko smirked, only to pale as she saw Taylor was still watching her with the Intense Stare. 

“What?”

“That wasn't what you were you going to say, was it Himiko?” Taylor was doing the thing again where she got super rational. Himiko nodded, reluctantly; there was no point in trying to evade when Taylor got like this.

“No. I...there's some people in class that...I think I have a crush on?” Taylor didn't let her reaction show, but Himiko could see Amy stop what she was doing for an instant. “It's not like it was before! I think that this is how it's supposed to be, but I know I need to talk with the shrink about my feelings. I'm...they're not in any danger. I promise I'm taking my meds everyday!” She tried desperately to reassure the two women who had taken her in, had given her hope, that their trust hadn't been misplaced. Taylor reached out a hand, and Amy turned to look at her, with a faint smile on her face. _They're not mad?_ Himiko could feel herself tearing up a little at their happy looks.

“I know, and I know you'd tell us if you were going back to that darker place. And I'm proud that you know your limits.” Taylor's voice, and the hand on Himiko's wrist, grounded the girl. “But, I do want to know: who is it?” Taylor arched an eyebrow. “It's Todoroki-kun isn't it?” Himiko shook her head.

“No, it's not him. He's too cold.” Taylor snorted at Himiko's statement. “It's, uh, Midoriya-san...and Uraraka-san.” She wasn't afraid of admitting she liked both boys and girls, but she was afraid that Taylor would disapprove of her choices.

“So what you're saying is, make sure you work with them for group projects?” Taylor smirked as Himiko blushed and tried to spit out a denial. Amy just laughed. Himiko glared at the brunette, even while she blushed.

“To the moon Alice! To the moon!” Now both the older women were laughing, the traitors.

+++++

_This is fucking stupid._

Katsuki was not having a great first week at school. First, he was in the same class as fucking Deku, who, it turns out, did have a quirk, the shit. Then, that disaster of a Battle Trial where Deku not only didn't lose like the extra he was, but stupid four-eyes couldn't stop the fucking floating bitch from giving them a loss. He didn't get class rep either, but that was less of an issue, cause now he had more time to practice actually being a hero, not an office drone. 

Then that shit with the costumes. Yea he got an A, 'cause his costume was bad-ass and he grew up in the design industry, but those fucks in the design company wouldn't stop bleating about how to make his next costume less cool, more like the fucking nerd's jumpsuit than his own declaration of absolute victory. He didn't mind the guy who suggested making his gauntlets into missiles instead of grenades though. He'd already started filling out his costume design form for next year, and he wanted that dude working with him, cause he got it.

And then yesterday! Nothing went fucking wrong, no fucking press break-ins, no weird battle trials, no being told his costume was “too edgy” and “not very heroic”, no fucking extras hunting him down at lunch so he could eat in peace. And then, after the bell rang, that damn American bitch Weaver gave him a note, saying that he had to stay late today for a conference. At Aldera, that would have meant the staff praising him for how good his quirk was, and telling him that if he wanted to use it on the extras around him then he shouldn't do it on campus. But Weaver and Aizawa-sensei didn't seem to like him that much. Probably cause their quirks were shit. Damn hobo just cheated by turning off other people's quirk, and he didn't know what Creepy-senesei's was, probably like a bug face or something going by her name and the design on her costume. Maybe he'd get Shitty Hair to ask Deku about it on Monday. He could deal with the muttering for a bit if he got some good intel. But for now, it was Saturday and he wanted to go home and that wasn't happening. 

_This fucking sucks._

The door to the classroom opened, and...was that the Hag? _Oh shit, this is going to fucking blow._ His Dad was with her, which was honestly more concerning, because one of them was usually always answering emails, except for Sundays, when they did family bonding shit. Getting both of them here, on a Saturday afternoon, did not bode well. Hobo-sensei was grading heroics papers in the back of the room, and Creepy-sensei was at the desk, even as she told his parents to sit next to him in the front row. 

“Katsuki-kun? Whats this about? Your teacher made it sound serious.” Dad was there, reaching for him. Katsuki shrugged; fuck if he knew what crawled up that bitch's ass. Even the Hag was tense, like the rare occasions when her family would come to visit. He knew Okaa-san didn't get along with his mom, but he'd never quite understood why. 

“Weaver-sensei? What's so important that you called my husband and I in for a conference? I know grades aren't out yet.” Trust the Hag to get down to business. However much they might squabble, Katsuki knew his mom would be there for him. Creepy-sensei nodded at her. 

“Yes, thank you for coming out, both of you. I have something here that I need to ask Bakugo-kun to start us off.” Perfectly polite, with that weird accent. Katsuki looked at her, scowling.

“Yea, what is it?” He could feel the Hag's eyes burning into the side of his head. “Sensei.” Weaver shuffled some papers around. 

“Yes, does the phrase 'Jump off the roof and hope you get a quirk in the next life' mean anything to you, Bakugo-kun?” Weaver tilted her head, as though she hadn't just upended Katsuki's whole world.

_Oh shit fuck I'm so dead._

“Katsuki-kun?” There's Dad and his disappointment. Katsuki couldn't look at him, couldn't look at his mom either. He just nodded once. 

“Yeah,” he said “Yeah, it does.” _It was fucked when I said it. And hearing it from someone just makes that even more obvious._ Weaver nodded again, which helped hide the fact that Katsuki still did not look at either of his parents, even as he felt their eyes boring into him.

“I thought it might, given that you said that to one of your current classmates less than a year ago.” Weaver looked straight at him, and Katsuki felt about three feet small. “Obviously, that behavior is unacceptable, and had we known about it before the start of the school year, there is no way you would have been admitted, Bakugo-kun.” Katsuki couldn't look at her anymore. His mom started to talk, but Weaver-sensei held up a hand. “Please, let me finish. As I said, before the start of school, that would have been grounds for an automatic loss of position here. And it could still be, especially given the political climate.” _Yea, I'm fucked._ “At the very least, and Principal Nezu agrees with me, it would mean demotion to General Education courses. Then, if there were positive change shown, you could try and earn your slot in the Heroics course back.” Katsuki nodded along; that was about as good as he could expect. Weaver-sensei leaned over the desk, her face behind her hands like an old anime villain. 

“However, there are...mitigating factors.” There are? Katsuki looked up at Weaver-sensei, as her eyepieces continued to bore into him. “For one, after that incident, you stopped bullying your victim entirely. That suggests to me that, even then, you knew you had done something wrong and declined to escalate it further. That speaks well of your potential for growth. Furthermore, your victim has not only expressed a desire that you not be demoted, but only told us the story as a condition to prevent that from happening.” _Deku...stopped them from expelling me? Why?_ Weaver-sensei leaned back in the chair. 

“I'll be honest, Bakugo-kun. When I was your age, I was mercilessly bullied. But they didn't end at suicide-baiting and minor property destruction- they wound up trying to kill me.” Katsuki felt his eyes go wide – Weaver-sensei was one of the most no-nonsense people he'd ever met- she had let herself be bullied that badly? “If it were up to me, when I found out, you would be leaving UA for the last time today, promises to others be damned.” _Yeah, that was fair._ “However, Aizawa-sensei and Nezu-sensei both have convinced me that that would do more harm than good. So here's whats going to happen instead.” She leaned forward again and Katsuki couldn't stop himself from mirroring her. 

“You're on probation.” _Well duh._ “You'll be meeting with Hound Dog three times a week after school to work on your behavioral and anger issues. You can set up whatever days you like. If that would be a hardship for you to get home, you will need to inform myself or Aizawa-sensei immediately, we will arrange transportation for you.” _No big deal, subways ran twenty-four seven._

“Additionally, your in-class behavior will be watched. You're old enough to know how you should be acting; we're not saying you have to be the next Iida-kun, but there will be no more intimidation of your classmates with your quirk. In addition, you absolutely will not be aggressive to Midoriya-kun. You two are not to be paired up in heroics until further notice. If I'm not there to ensure that, it's your responsibility to inform your teacher. Should you two wind up facing off anyway, you will use appropriate force only.” 

“Finally,” _Oh fuck, here's the killer._ “The next time you disobey a teacher's instructions, without an excellent reason for doing so, there will be no mercy. I trust that is all sufficiently clear?” Katsuki nodded; it would be hard being nice to the nerd, but he could do it. He could win this, like he would win everything else. 

“Yes, Weaver-sensei, that is very clear.” The Hag finally took her chance to speak. “However, my husband and I were unaware there was any bullying going on, much less to the extent that you've just described to us. At this time, I'm not sure Katsuki-kun will be returning to UA to fulfill that probation.” _What?_ Katsuki looked over at her, and was shocked. There were tears running down his mother's face. He had never seen her so upset. _And its all my fault._ “We will make a decision sometime tomorrow, and inform UA as soon as we've reached one.” Weaver-sensei nodded, wrote something on a sticky note, and handed that note to his mother. 

“That's my cell number. Feel free to call me anytime tomorrow with a decision, or if you need more information. You can also call if Bakugo-kun retains his enrollment for updates at anytime.” His mom nodded at that, putting the number in her purse. 

“Thank you, again, Weaver-sensei, for bringing this to our attention. We'll take Katsuki-kun home now, and like I said, we'll let you know as soon as we've reached a decision.” Katsuki followed his parents out to the car. 

“Not a word. Not one. I am,” His mom broke down in a sob. “I am so mad at you, and so ashamed.” If it were a happier situation, his dad would have pointed out that Katsuki obeyed without question. 

Sunday night finally came, and Katsuki lay on his bed. He'd been confined to his room except to get food and go to the bathroom, and his phone was confiscated right when he got home. His father had asked him a question when he came to get dinner last night, one that had shaken Katsuki to the core. 

“What kind of hero does that, Katsuki-kun?” There had been no answer then, and one had not appeared since. _That's cause the answer is no hero does that._ There was a knock on his door. 

“Katsuki-kun, please come downstairs. We need to talk.” _No shit we do._

“I'll be right down, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to the actual first chapter of this fic! I'm happy to answer any questions, but lets a get a quick one out of the way: The hero classes are scheduled to go to USJ at the start of their 2nd week, rather than the end of their first. 
> 
> All Chapters beta'd by RikaAltraz


	3. Dawn 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reformation central! The USJ begins! And backstory!

_Lord, give me strength._

Ibara was generally happy with her placement in Class 1-A, despite the irregular nature of it. But the Lord worked in mysterious ways, as the Father would say, and it wasn't for her to question Him. She'd made at least a few acquaintances so far, and she hoped to expand that to real friendships, especially amongst the girls of the class. Yaoyorozu-san, for instance, seemed like a nice, level headed sort. 

Himiko-san, however, was not. She was nice enough, but her persona in-class of the bubbly, friendly girl fell away in the handful of training exercises in favor of a merciless, dangerous person. _And she hasn't even used her quirk yet_. There was also the matter of the girl only using her given name; there was a story there, Ibara was sure, but she tried not to make any judgments. 

But now she was in the classroom, just before lunch, with Aizawa-sensei, the rest of the girls...and Mineta-san. Ibara did not like the boy – he was crass and perverted and sinful. He had stopped making his comments late last week, but that didn't undo what he had already done. He tried to make her feel bad because her costume was modest. Kaminari-san, though he had also been making untoward comments, had at least tried to be friendly and complimentary when the costume reports came back. _I can't wait to try my new costume – the synthetic spider silk should be super comfortable. Far more protective than the previous material as well._

“Attention everyone, Mineta-san has something to say to all of you.” Aizawa-sensei nodded to the small boy, who walked up to the front of the class, a notebook clutched in his hands. Ibara could feel the contempt coming off the rest of her female classmates. Mineta-san cleared his throat, preparing himself to speak. _His hands are shaking._

“L-last week, I...behaved in a manner unbecoming of a hero. I am sorry for a-any hurt that I caused you from my h-hurtful comments. I w-will strive to do better and be b-better. I know that it w-would be unrealistic to e-expect forgiveness f-from you at this time, b-but I hope that I c-can prove my sincerity as your c-classmate.” He was sweating, but standing as tall as he could. “T-Thank you for hearing me today.” Mineta-san bowed low, his whole body shaking- and he held the pose. 

“Mineta-san, what you said last week was very hurtful and demeaning.” Yaoyorozu-san was glaring at the boy in front of her, but her gaze softened. “I can't forgive you yet, but because of what you've said today, I'm willing to let you prove your sincerity and earn my forgiveness.” Ibara nodded.

“I agree with Yaoyorozu-san. I am taught that all who seek forgiveness should be granted it. So for myself, you are forgiven, Mineta-san. However, I have to guard myself, so what you have done is not forgotten.” Maybe Father Ayamiya wouldn't really approve of the whole statement, but she would deal with that in confession. 

“Yea, what they said.” Ashido-san had seemed the least bothered last week, so her response wasn't unexpected. 

“You're still on my shit list.” Himiko-san's vulgarity was...remarkably cathartic.

“You'd better mean that, kero.” Asui-san had already earned a reputation for speaking bluntly. 

The rest of the girls chimed in, making Ibara feel a little better about standing her ground. Mineta-san rose from his bow, tears tracking down his face. 

“T-thank you for giving me this opportunity!” Before he could say anything else, Aizawa-sensei stood up behind him. 

“Alright, all of you, go to lunch. Eat up, because we've got major exercises after lunch.” The students in the room responded as one. 

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei!”

++++++

_Today is gonna be a great day!_

Well, it already had been a great day – she'd gotten the seat next to Deku-kun at lunch, and had gotten to watch him almost snort wasabi out his nose when Himiko-san snuck it onto a piece of the sushi he was eating. 

Speaking of Himiko-san, she'd said that one of her guardians was trying all kinds of new things in the kitchen, and she couldn't eat it all. So Ochako had been able to save her lunch money for most of the last week 'cause Himiko-san was always bringing huge, multiple person bentos to share, and their little table had decided to bring a side dish or condiment this week. Ochako had gotten a great deal on some good sliced ginger, so that had been her contribution. 

And then, after lunch, Aizawa-sensei had said they were going for rescue training! This is what Ochako wanted to do more than anything else as a hero, and she wasn't going to let Bakugo-san's scoff ruin this for her! 

The bus ride went pretty good, she had sat next to Himiko-san, who worked to keep the sharp and pointy bits of her costume from poking into Ochako. Deku-kun was in the seat behind them, along that purple haired boy – Shinso-san, that was it. Anyways, the girls had turned around and started pestering Deku, and Himiko-san had even tried to get Shinso-san in some weird betting scheme that, the more Ochako listened, sounded like the only winner was going to be Himiko-san. _Not spending my money like that!_

Iida had started in then, saying that it wasn't becoming of a heroics student to engage in betting, or turning around in their bus seats. _I bet his parents made him behave by saying that bad behavior was “unheroic”_. Ochako thought for a moment of tiny Iida going on about following rules to his kindergarten class, and decided it fit entirely too well. 

She heard Bakugo-san yelling from the back seats, followed by a burst of laughter. The boy had been different, quieter, when he walked in that morning, and as much as she didn't like him, Ochako had been worried for him. Hearing him getting angry at (apparently) being teased was a relief. _I guess Weaver-sensei was able to help him when she pulled him aside before lunch._

The bus pulled up in front of the biggest structure that Ochako had ever seen. Weaver-sensei introduced the facility as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, the best rescue facility in the country: so good, in fact, that other schools made field trips here to use the facility. And when they went in, Ochako's day got even better. 

“Deku-kun! It's Thirteen-sama! They're my favorite! Help me get their autograph after class!” She shook her green haired friend, much to Himiko-san's and Shinso-san's amusement. Thirteen-sama was her her idol and inspiration for becoming a hero, and Ochako was definitely going to take the opportunity to pick their brain. _I just wish my costume looked more like theirs...and wasn't so skintight._

Thirteen-sensei gave their speech, about how a quirk could be used for destruction or helping, and then the whole day went to crap.

++++++

_Oh crap, how do I get in these situations?_ Mina was panicking, which felt fair, to be honest. Most of her class had been scattered throughout the USJ, and Thirteen-sensei was badly hurt. Aizawa-sensei and Weaver-sensei were fighting of a huge number of villains down below in the central plaza, trying to stop them from ascending the stair case and killing Thirteen-sensei, Mina, Iida-san, Sato-san, Shouji-san, and Shinso-san. As she watched, her sensei were doing very well against the horde, but there were just so many villains.

Aizawa-sensei was throwing people around with his scarf, his quirk making it so that the villains couldn't use their own. Weaver-sensei, on the other hand, was using a pair of batons to lay out every villain that found themselves in her reach, while miraculously dodging every attack that was thrown at her from range. The way some of the villains jerked when she smashed the end of her baton into them, Mina guessed there were tasers in the tips of the baton. 

The creepy dude whose costume looked like hands all over his body (yuck!), yelled at the other villains to just dog-pile the two pro-heros and get on with killing the students. Suddenly, from a zone to her left, Mina saw a huge ice formation come into existence. _I guess Todoroki-san won against whoever they sent to fight him._ If she listened, she could hear explosions too, closer than the ice. Bakugo-san was still fighting as well, it seemed. She didn't see her horn buddy anywhere, but she had faith that he was doing alright. Suddenly, from the dome to their right, Mina could hear screams. _Oh no, who got sent there?!_ But then, the most terrifying thing so far today happened: Weaver-sensei laughed. 

“You know, there's nothing that pisses me off more than a bunch of incompetent villains – and you just locked a whole bunch of your own minions in a building with the only bladed weapon-user in my class.” The tall woman pointed one of her batons towards Hand-guy. “I hope they like being sashimi, but that's still better than what I'm going to do to you!” As Mina watched, one of the big mutant-type villains charged Weaver-sensei, who jumped up over him, _(was that a jetpack in her backpack?!)_ and jammed her baton right into the villains eye! The way the guy flailed around, those must be some really strong tasers! 

Then Mina thought about what her teacher had said, and paled. _Himiko-san was in that building? And she was the one causing the villains to scream like that?!_ Mina looked over at the huge glacier in the distance, that looked like it had a slide coming towards the central plaza, and the huge plume of water she could see in the distance, and came to one, inescapable conclusion. _My classmates are freaking monsters!_

Thirteen-sensei was trying to get Iida-san to leave to get help, when suddenly something shook in the bushes, and a small...thing, made out of bugs _(again, YUCK!)_ came out of it. They buzzed, and Mina realized that it was speaking, that peculiar accent that only Weaver-sensei had. 

“Help is already on the way, Thirteen-san. They can't block my communications.” Mina felt hope rise in her chest, only for it to come crashing down when Aizawa-sensei yelled in pain.

+++++

“Indulge an old woman's curiosity dearie.” Amy looked up at Recovery Girl _(Ain't that a hero name for you)_ as the brunette was working on the inventory of UA's medical supplies. The older woman had come over from her desk and was shaking out the clean linens. 

“I'd be happy to answer any of your questions, Shuzenji-san. What did you want to know about?” Amy counted the IV bags, before looking at the shorter heroine with a raised eyebrow.

“You and your wife, my dear. Young Himiko-chan was here the other day helping me after classes, and she mentioned that you two had the kind of relationship that she would want to have. So I thought to myself, 'Well, Shuzenji, that sounds like a story!'” The older woman's expression dimmed a little. “My husband, Ryuji, loved romances.” She smiled up at Amy, who felt herself returning the expression, even as she ignored the sadness in the older woman's eyes. “So I like to tell him any good stories I find, whenever I visit to leave new incense!” Amy nodded.

“Well, its certainly not a conventional love story – she threatened me with poisonous spiders and I hit her over the head with a fire extinguisher when we met the first time!” Amy laughed, the memory funny now, with fifteen years (and many hours of therapy) between then and now. 

“Oh my! Were you two at a heroics school?” Shuzenji-san also had a smile on her face, undoubtedly imagining students she had seen before doing something similar. Amy shook her head, chuckling at the absurdity of life, and recalled the information of their cover story. 

“Well, I was _(Arcadia basically counts)_. She had been forced into teenage villainy, though, and we met when her group decided to rob the bank that I was making a withdrawal at!” Shuzenji-san looked absolutely poleaxed at that. “Another villain decided to crash the party though, and wound up sending us to the next dimension over. My sister, and Taylor's friend Lisa were caught in the blast as well. They couldn't figure out how to send us back, so we've made our lives here.” Shuzenji-san looked even more confused, but there were a few other dimensional refugees scattered throughout the world, primarily due to the fact that quirks were bullshit. Amy looked out the window, and smiled fondly. 

“Even though we'd been on opposite sides just hours before, it was Taylor who got us to work together, who offered the first gesture of trust, once we realized what happened. My sister has always had the gift of popularity, and our last year of high school, she and I fell out. Taylor was the one of the only people who stayed with me. She cared enough to tell me uncomfortable truths, and wound up locking me and Vicky in a room when she decided we'd danced around a reconciliation long enough.” Amy laughed again. “I could have wrung her skinny neck when that lock clicked, but I was glad she did it.” 

“Is that when you realized that you'd fallen for her?” Shuzenji-san was absolutely enthralled by the story. Amy shook her head. 

“No but in hindsight, it was about as loud a declaration of how much she cared for me as she could make at the time. Neither of us had particularly good mental health then, and if we had tried anything it probably would have gone down in smoke.” Amy busied herself collecting a few pill bottles. 

“Anyway, a couple years later, she was in the same town, hunting down a villain, and-” Suddenly a chime rang in the nurses office. Amy paled. “That's...Tay's emergency beacon.” Amy tore over to her bag, grabbing a small cylinder that was clear in the center, like an old-style bank canister. Inside, many gem colored insects marched into formation, spelling out 3 letters that filled Amy with dread. _SOS: I am overwhelmed and need support._ Amy dropped the beacon and ran for the wall phone, calling a number from memory. 

“Principal Nezu-san, Class 1-A has been attacked, they need help now!” As she spoke, she saw Shuzenji-san's eyes harden, and the older woman began preparing the nurses office for incoming injured. As Nezu assured he that he was now sending All Might and would be gathering as much of the staff as he could, Amy pulled out her phone and sent a text. _Get there on time. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter beta'd by RikaAltraz


	4. Dawn 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USJ comes to an end.

Koji was really unsure of this plan, but it was the best they'd been able to come up with, in the few minutes they'd had since Tokoyami-san and Himiko-san had finished...dealing with the villains who'd thought to attack them. 

He felt worse than useless- Koji had tried to summon animals, but he wasn't going to throw four squirrels and a stray cat into the fray with nothing else. He frowned. Even though he didn't like them, he should have been able to summon the bugs in the area to his aid – but it was like something else, something older and far more malevolent, marched them on like one of those hordes of history, bound to a singular, terrifying will. 

So here they were, his wrists “tied”, trying to remember to keep his head down and looked cowed. Tokoyami-san was in the same boat as him, Dark Shadow totally suppressed...or really, just waiting for a chance to fight. _They really screwed up sending Tokoyami-san into the dark building._ And they'd screwed up sending Himiko-san anywhere. The girl proved that she knew how to use those wickedly long blades that she carried, and the four boxes on her belt...well, Koji was going to be seeing those in his nightmares for a long time. _I'm glad she's not a villain._

However, she certainly looked the part at the moment, as she had shown her classmates her Quirks true power: by ingesting blood, she could take the appearance of the person she drank from. Currently, she was wearing the face of one of the villains she had brought down in the building, who had been chosen simply because he used a knife. Koji wasn't sure what the villains Quirk was, and he supposed that it didn't really matter, since Himiko-san had informed them that she couldn't use the quirks of the people she shape-shifted into. And he probably won't be using it for a while, missing his right hand and all.

They walked out into the light, and Koji had to blink to clear his sight...and promptly wished he hadn't. There was something, big and overwhelming, pinning Aizawa-sensei to the ground, and a bunch of other villains closing in on Weaver-sensei, who was still trying desperately to hold them off. He could hear what sounded like Ashido-san scream as the group at the top of the stairs caught sight of them. _I'm sorry Ashido-san! And I'm sorry we're all going to have to see what happens when Himiko-san fights._ Koji was disturbed by what he had found...and he had only seen the aftermath. Sure enough, another one of the villains, apparently nursing several wounds, limped over to them. Several others followed, their eyes clearly showing their desire to inflict pain.

“Hey, Kuno-san, glad you got some of the brats. The boss wants to make exampl-” The villains statement cut off, because Himiko-san had decided to bury the knife she carried deep into his chest. The pack surrounding them paused, stunned. And Koji couldn't blame them, really. 

“Now!” Himiko-san roared in her borrowed voice, and both Koji and Tokoyami-san threw off their bonds. Meanwhile, Dark Shadow uncoiled from its host, grabbed Himiko-san, and threw her in the air, where her body promptly rippled – and proceeded to explode in a shower of gray goop as four rocket powered spikes roared out, skewering and slashing the villains in their path, long cables tying them back to their mistress. A new chorus of screams and bloody coughs began, including the man suffering at his feet. Koji found that he didn't care. They wanted to hurt and kill us. _And now they've found out that even a rabbit will fight back in self-defense._

Himiko-san descended on a faceless woman with a scythe, the swings from her long blades being countered by her foe, the spikes retracting on their cables. Eventually, the scythe wielding woman was able to pin the blond girls blades. Even without the savage metal grin imposed on her mask, Koji thought that Himiko-san would have been grinning – because the villain had put herself right in the launch path of one of the spikes, a fact that was made violently apparent with a spray of blood from its impact on the robed villain.

Suddenly, there was a sickening crunch echoing across the courtyard. The giant that had been pinning Aizawa-sensei had moved on to fighting Weaver-sensei, and smacked her into the air. Oh god where was her arm. The American hit the concrete hard... and wasn't moving. Himiko-san screamed. 

“MOMMMMMMMMMM! NOOOO!”

++++++

Tsu was frozen. Her body was, at least, but her mind was moving so fast. The man with the hands had just tried to kill her, and only Aizawa-sensei, using his quirk through the pain of the beating he had suffered, had saved her. Weaver-sensei was down and her right arm, apparently a prosthetic, was shattered by the thing called Nomu. Himiko-san had ripped through a pack of villains, only to collapse when Weaver-sensei did – and was apparently Weaver-sensei's daughter? She could hear screams coming from the balcony too. 

Suddenly, water splashed her in the face – Midoriya-kun had jumped up, to try and punch the man who had tried to kill her – but Nomu got in the way. _He's going to die._ Finally, Tsu's body responded to her, and her tongue was able to pull Midoriya-kun out of the way, just before Nomu was able to get a good grip on Midoriya-kun. _It's not going to be enough_. The creepy man – _Shigaraki, they called him_ – was advancing on them again, with Nomu blocking Aizawa-sensei's line of sight. _I'm going to die._

The doors on the balcony blew open, two figures silhouetted against the portal. Massive and smoking from the speed of his run, was All Might. Next to him, slender with long blonde hair, was a woman Tsu had only seen in passing at UA – Class 1-B's Observer, the heroine Gloria. 

“DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE.” The famous catchphrase filled Tsu with hope. Unfortunately, it seemed Shigaraki was pleased as well. 

“Looks like we get a continue.” It was like her little brother playing with his friends, only murderous and evil. “Let's make this fun.” He reached out again for Tsu's face, and she was paralyzed once more. _Why can't I move!?_ Suddenly, a hand in white wrapped itself around Shigaraki's wrist, completely stopping it from moving. 

“Your Quirk has something to do with your hands, doesn't it?” Gloria-sensei had the same accent that Weaver-sensei did. “That's a pity.” There was a noise like her little sister crunching an ice cube, and Shigaraki screamed as his hand spasmed. 

“You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!” The injured villain reached out with his other hand, only for Gloria-sensei's other hand to whip out and grab two of his fingers, which she pushed much farther back than joints had any business being pushed, as evidenced by the wet popping sound they made. Shigaraki retched, and Tsu regained control of her body just in time to dodge the spray. 

“Is it a requirement that all villains have shit pattern recognition?” Gloria-sensei asked, before punching Shigaraki right in the face, shattering the hand he used as a mask.

“Father?! NO!” Shigaraki collapsed on the ground, his useless hands pawing at his face. 

“All Might!” Midoriya-kun's terrified cry caused both Tsu and Gloria-sensei to look at the symbol of peace. He had been wrestling Nomu, but the villain had gotten a hand free and was punching All Might in the side...and that was a lot of blood on his shirt. Tsu became aware that Bakugo-san and Kirishima-san had managed to somehow pin the villain with warp gate. 

Out of nowhere, a line of ice roared up the ground, freezing Nomu's entire right side, allowing All Might to get away. _How strong is that thing to hurt All Might so badly? And why is All Might still giving off smoke?_ Then Tsu saw something that made her want to vomit. 

Nomu punched off its own frozen flesh, the icy chunks went everywhere. From the frostbitten remnants, new flesh bubbled and grew. Within seconds, Nomu was back in action, no worse for wear. Suddenly, Nomu looked to the side and with a roar, it charged Bakugo-san, where Tsu's explosive classmate was holding the warp gate villain down. Gloria-sensei flew off to intercept it, but the damage was done – Kirishima-san had yanked Bakugo-san out of the way, and the warp gate villain was free. 

+++++

_I think I fucked up. But at least I didn't freeze._ The Warp Villain was free, but Eijiro had gotten Bakugo-kun out of the way of that insane villain Nomu. In hindsight, maybe he should have trusted his sensei to keep them safe, and from the yelling Bakugo-kun was doing, the explosive blond agreed. _But I didn't freeze._

Nomu smashed a fist into Gloria, sending the American woman flying. She flipped in the air several times, before regaining control of her movement. She hovered in the air for just a moment, before rocketing downwards and back into the fight.

The Warp Villain appeared near the leader, causing Mineta-san, Asui-san, and Midoriya-san to scatter, and Eijiro could see the surviving villains regrouping for another push. All Might and Gloria were locking Nomu down, but it was taking both of them to do it without leaving themselves vulnerable. Himiko-san was still down too – not that Eijiro blamed her, he'd be a wreck if one of his moms was badly hurt. 

“Bakugo, we gotta go help our classmates. They're gonna get surrounded!” He pointed to the two groups, Tokoyami-san and Koda-san standing guard over a distraught Himiko-san, and the three nearest the leader – Midoriya-san had already broken at least 1 finger, and Mineta-san was shaking. Todoroki-san had already sent his small group towards the balcony. 

“We ain't going alone, Shark Face, that's just asking for one of those fucks to pick us off. Let's go get Froggy, Deku, and the Grape and then all go to the others.” _Wow, that's a really good plan out of nowhere._

“Man, I knew sticking with you was going to be a good idea!” The boys got ready to move when there were more cheers from the balcony. Eijiro risked looking behind him, and felt his heart soar. There was a whole line up of teachers, like Snipe, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Vlad King, Present Mic, Midnight, and others. _We're saved._

“I'm sorry we're so late everyone, but, its all going to be over now!” Principal Nezu appeared on Vlad King's shoulder. Snipe started firing off into the distance, using his incredible aim to help the students still in the distant zones. The Warp Villain, unfortunately, appeared to agree with Nezu's assessment. 

“Nomu! Kill all the Heroes!” Another portal appeared, and the crippled leader was dragged through by the other villain. The lesser villains rapidly realized that they had been abandoned. 

“Fuck, we're so dead!” _Yeah buddy you are._

“They fucking backstabbed us!” _Why are you surprised?_

“We're gonna have to go through all those hero's if we wanna escape, maybe take a couple of the brats hostage for insurance” _That's not a good sound._

“RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” _That's really not a good sound._ That was the only thought that Eijiro's useless brain could muster as the horde of slightly battered villains charged in a wave, over their broken and bleeding former comrades. He tensed ready to fight for his life, but he need not have bothered, as the teachers launched their own counter charge. 

Eijiro could see sprays of blood from Snipe's shots, a skinny man in construction equipment charged past alongside Hound Dog, and Ectoplasm clones began surrounding the students, keeping them safe from the villains – and the unremitting violence the teachers unleashed. Vlad King slammed one villain so hard into the ground that a plume of concrete dust could be seen. One of the taller mutants, with burn marks around his eye, was fighting off Nezu, who was crawling on him and doing...something? Cementoss was creating tombstones of concrete and launching them towards the villains at worrying speeds. Closer to where Aizawa-sensei lay, Eijiro could make out the form of Present Mic-sensei yelling a large group of villains into submission. Other Ectoplasm clones extracted the two wounded teachers. 

Eijiro looked over and saw Gloria and All Might, shoulder to shoulder. The seemed to communicate silently; a jerk of the head up from Gloria and a single nod from All Might was all he could make out from where he was. Gloria shot up and behind Nomu, and, at the same time as a challenging shout from All Might, slammed the purple villain right towards the Symbol of Peace who began punching it, keeping the creepy thing airborne, until, finally, whatever had let it resist the blows finally...didn't, and the villain went up through the roof of the USJ, and out of sight. With the last major villain gone, Eijiro collapsed onto his ass. It was over. 

+++++++

“-at that point the UA staff had arrived, so I made a tactical retreat with Shigiraki-sama. I ordered the Nomu to kill all the heroes to act as cover to our escape. I created a small portal to watch and take stock of any heroic casualties, but I don't believe that the dregs we brought with us inflicted so much as a scratch on the pros. It was like watching adults playing against toddlers in full-contact rugby.” A dry chuckle issued from a damaged throat. There was a question that needed to be answered, however. 

“And the Nomu? Where is it?” The person on the other end of the call coughed in embarrassment.

“While I was observing the end of the attack, I saw Gloria and All Might engage the Nomu once again. It appears that they figured out the blind spot in its defensive Quirk. Gloria was able to strike it from behind and send it airborne, wherein All Might was able to deliver enough force to overwhelm the shock absorption limit. The Nomu went airborne, breaching the roof of the facility. Without any way of knowing where it landed, I'm afraid I am currently unable to recover it.” A nod in the dark. “I don't mean to question you, Master, but how good was your intelligence that All Might had been weakened? Beyond the injury to his side, it seemed like he wasn't particularly inconvenienced by the Nomu.” 

“Well, that is good to know, and beyond the Nomu, its not as though we've lost anything of value. You and Young Shigaraki have done well, Kurogiri-kun. The doctor will be there soon to render medical care.” It was...vexing...that the Nomu was likely lost forever, given the loss of so many resources. But a weapon was worthless when kept in the sheathe, and there was enough combat data gained to be worthwhile. “When Young Shigaraki's recovered, I have a new mission for the two of you.”

“Of course, Master. What is your bidding?” So eager to obey. Help really was the best when you created it yourself. 

“Reform the League, but be selective. We want only the best, and we have all the time in the world to do this. What resources you need to secure the allegiance of your chosen few, you will have. I'll check in a few weeks, and I'll direct any worthwhile individuals I'm aware of to you.”

“Thank you, Master. It will be done.” 

“I know it will, Kurogiri-kun.” The call ended. The man slowly spun in his medical chair, considering. The loss of the first stable five-quirk Nomu was, as he had previously thought, vexing. However, another was almost ready. The road block that had kept them from succeeding for so long had successfully been by-passed. Soon, High-End and his siblings would tear a bloody swathe through the heroes.

The great mind moved to the next issue. While it appeared that he had successfully indoctrinated Tomura in the right mindset, there had been things that had fallen through in the boys education. 

While he had daring in plenty, breaking into UA to secure a lesson plan for when it would be best to ambush All Might, it had been too loud: Decaying the front gate had put the whole school on notice, the only way the counter trap could have been sprung so quickly and absolutely. Caution had its place, even, if not especially, in the arsenal of the powerful. Nezu-dono was his opponent, but the man in the dark would not make the same mistake his apprentice did and underestimate the chimera.

The loss of the hand of Shimura's child could either make or break Tomura. Perhaps a visit would be in store to ensure the proper development. Best to learn now that there was no comfort an object could give that was worth making that object priceless. Only power could bring lasting comfort.

In addition, the childlike sense of superiority needed time to be shaped, to go from a mere sense to the absolute knowledge that his will should be imposed by virtue of being his, and all others must obey or perish. Hmm. Having to serve would do well to hammer that in. And should the chosen leader prove better? Well, no apprentice was so useful as to not be expendable, and time could make an effective lieutenant into the true power behind the throne. Another dry chuckle echoed in the room. _Something that Ito-oykata never realized, all those many years ago._ Hmm. 

The Yakuza had had decades to rebuild, since the last rebellion against his empire. They surely had powerful individuals amongst their number, but the nature of the organization meant that they were ultimately intractable and unsuitable. But, if their best couldn't be lured away, then their power certainly could. Either way, it would only serve to power his own forces. And an employer who shows such scorn would only fuel that belief in the inferiority of others. Something to consider.

Ultimately, though, it would be Destro's spawn who pointed the way forward. More resources, more reach, and more easily able to replace the Hero's in the public's mind. 

_Brother...your name will be known as the harbinger of a new world, just as you always wished. Even if it isn't the world you so naively dreamed of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta'd by RikaAltraz


	5. Dawn 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the USJ, healing, and bad omens.

Inko was absolutely not an anxious wreck. Why would she be? She'd only gotten a call saying that there had been a villain attack at the school, and Izuku had been slightly injured in it. So no, she was not anxious at all! ...Okay, she was very anxious. She'd sped all the way to UA – although her ex-husband would say that was just normal for Inko. 

Walking in the gate, she'd been intercepted by Principal Nezu, who was able to assure her that Izuku had only broken a finger, and had saved several of his classmates. He'd even helped defend one of his teachers after she had been hurt. _Oh my brave baby boy._

They found Izuku with one of his friends in his classroom, a brown haired girl who introduced herself to Inko as Uraraka Ochako. Inko remembered Izuku talking about her over dinner...and the fact that she lived alone while attending school. It was time to meddle. 

“Uraraka-chan, thank you so much for staying with Izuku while he waited for me. Come with us back to the car, I'll make sure you get some dinner in you and drive you home.” As expected, the teenager stammered a denial, but Inko was wise in the ways of children. A bland smile and unblinking stare brought all their force to bear on the unsuspecting brunette teenager, who quickly began to stammer and agree with what Inko wanted. Inko's smile became genuine and she urged the kids to head on to the car. 

They were walking down the hallway, Uraraka-chan telling stories of her hometown, when they heard the sound of someone sobbing. Izuku looked startled.

“Uraraka-san, that sounds like Himiko-san.” Uraraka-chan nodded, and the two sprinted for a room with a cracked open door. Inko followed, the sounds of any child in distress driving her. 

She found them in a room with a hospital bed, a western woman laying in the bed, her right arm missing at the elbow. Another westerner, her face covered in freckles, held a sobbing blonde girl. That woman looked up, and nodded at the little group

“Himiko, your friends are here.” The girl sniffled again, and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Izuku and Uraraka-chan, and she launched herself at her classmates. Inko walked into the room, dodging the comfort pile happening by the door, but she did hear something worrying.

“Are you scared of me now?” 

_How on earth could a small, adorable blonde girl be scary?_

“May I sit here?” She asked the freckled woman, who just nodded. Inko sat down, trying to give the kids their privacy. _Well, Inko, you've gone and made this awkward._ As Inko tried to find a polite topic of conversation to fill the space with, she felt the other woman's eyes on her.

“You're...Midoriya-san's mother, correct?” Startled, Inko nodded. The younger woman smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. “Himiko and Taylor,” a slight inclining of her chin indicated the woman in the bed, “both think he's pretty great, that he has a lot of heart.” The other woman sighs, and Inko felt the need to reach out and give comfort – but would it be proper? “I haven't seen her this hurt since she lost the arm originally, and that was before we started dating.” 

“May I ask what happened?” You didn't bring something like that up if you didn't want to talk about it, after all. The other woman hummed in thought, still obviously distressed, and Inko made her decision. She reached an arm out, and rubbed soft circles on a back that was tight with stress. 

“We were friends from school. Close, but not...together. We went in different paths after graduation, but we met up a few years later after she'd chased a villain up the Atlantic coast.” A wistful smile. “It was like we'd never been apart. Things were moving in a romantic direction, when the call came in. Some fucking skinheads had lit a goddamn homeless center on fire. Taylor wanted to take the fight to them, but one of the villains had a quirk that made hers useless. So she was on rescue duty, trying to get people out of that inferno.” Inko's gut tightens as the story continues – all she can do is picture Izuku in the place of this woman, risking his life because some people had chosen to be awful. 

“She went in 3 times, like the other rescuers, but then the fire got worse. They'd used some accelerant, and it was getting too hot. But there were still people in there.” Inko gasped; she could guess where this was going. “Taylor charged back in; her power was useless in that inferno, and she still went back in. She got another little kid out, but a wall collapsed on her in the process. She just pulled her arm free to reach him, tearing it up in the process. They got out, and she tried to go back in again. The other heroes had to subdue her, even as the whole thing collapsed and burned.” 

“I could have saved her arm, right then. But Tay...she'd found that ten people hadn't gotten out. She blamed herself. She said that losing her arm was nothing compared to people dying due to her failure. Of course, she chose to run with her bad decisions after the surgery. Got the prosthetic so that she would be better next time. The loss of a half a limb? She just used it to make herself stronger.” A shake of the head. 

“I've never been so angry or so scared. I realized, then, that I loved her, that I didn't want to see a world without her in it. And the rest...” a wave of her left hand, and Inko can see the glint of a ring, “is history.” The woman shook her head. “I'm sorry, my name is Amy Dallon-Hebert.” Inko had no chance of pronouncing that last name; English was a long time ago. “Please, call me Amy.” A glance behind Inko caused a smirk to appear on Amy's face. “Well, looks like the kids are alright. Take your boy home, Midoriya-san, and give him those hugs I can see you want to give him.” Inko smiled and nodded, perhaps a bit bashfully. 

“Oh, I will. Please, though, call me Inko. I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other.” She'd seen how close the teens were holding each other. Amy laughed and nodded. Inko stood up, and sure enough, the kids were talking amongst themselves.

“Lets go kids, I'm sure Himiko-chan wants time with her family.” Now, how best to tease her son when they got home?

+++++

Hizashi was worried. And pissed. What the fuck had Shota been thinking, charging into that huge force? They'd arrested well over 60 villains in the central plaza alone, and another forty or so in the various disaster zones. Plus that...thing. The police had pulled Nomu from the surrounding woods, but it didn't seem to respond to any verbal stimuli...but nor was it fighting them. Whatever, it creeped him the hell out. 

It had been hard recording his show that night, keeping up his normal commentary on various hero related matters especially with the blackout in effect on the USJ attack. Fortunately, some hero agency out in Hosu had done something super-boneheaded, so he had plenty of material.

Finally, though, his two hour block was done, and he could go home. That Shota got to go home tonight...that was a miracle. Nightingale had pulled him aside before she worked the full effects of her power, informing him of how bad Shota's injuries had been, and things to watch out for from psychosomatic damage. Hearing about how badly Shota's eyes had been hurt... that was scary. He wasn't sure how much his husband realized it, but so much of his assured attitude when it came to his own heroism was rooted in the fact that most villains relied on pushing through with the power of their quirks, and they didn't develop other skills. Losing that edge...Shota likely would have had to retire from actively being a hero. Hizashi stopped by a store for incense, he had ancestors to thank for putting Nightingale in their lives at this time. 

He finally got back home, and saw that Shota was laying in bed where he had been left, but had clearly used the water bottle Hizashi had left for him, so into the shower it was. _I don't know what Quirk required hair gel that comes off with so little shampoo, but bless the support divisions for producing it._

Clean and with his hair tied back, Hizashi went to go make dinner. Or, since Shota had banned him from making anything after setting the kitchen on fire while making sushi, to order it. _Fried chicken it is, Nightingale said that her power could deplete his body's caloric reserves._ And frankly, Hizashi could use the comfort food. 

Reaching up into the cabinets for plates, he turned around to put them on the counter and yelped in surprise. Shota was sitting at the kitchen bar, still sipping his water. 

“I'm fine, before you say anything. Just tired.” Shota rubbed his eyes, and Hizashi winced, remembering how badly his eye sockets had been damaged. “So this is Nightingale's Quirk?” 

“Sure is! She's got a two-parter, just like Todoroki-kun. First part is a perfect diagnosis, she can see anything that's wrong with a human body. Second part lets her restore a body to the condition it was in a few hours before. She calls it Battlefield Medic.” Hizashi shook his head. “Man, Quirks are weird sometimes, but they sure are useful.” Shota hummed in agreement. 

“My dry eye feels better than it did this afternoon – hell, better than it has in years.” Shota got a pensive look, and Hizashi felt his stomach twist. That look meant there was a mystery, and his infuriating husband, who should still be in bed, was determined to solve it. 

“Don't you go looking looking a gift horse in the mouth, Sho-chan. Take your blessings as you find them.” Hizashi needed to nip this in the bud, before he found Shota digging through conspiracy websites at 3 AM...again.

“During the fight at the USJ, I caught Weaver in the effects of Erasure by accident.” Okay, that was surprising, given how much control Shota had over his quirk, but by all accounts it had been one hell of a brawl, and absolutely confusing. Shota looked at him. “She didn't have a Quirk to erase.” Wait, what?

“We saw her during the staff spar, she has bug control within 20 meters of her and can use their senses. Arthropod Dominion.” Hizashi still shuddered thinking about that, glad that he had lost to Vlad King before he would have had to face Weaver.

“Then why didn't Erasure see a Quirk to erase?” Hizashi didn't have an answer. 20 minutes later, when the chicken arrived, he still didn't.

++++++

Toshi coughed, felt the blood welling up in his throat, as he walked down the hallway. Still, that was better than having Nezu yell at him more. He shuddered. For all that the Principal was approximately 3 feet tall, he was absolutely terrifying. Fortunately, the chimera was also easy to placate: just smile, nod, and go along with his plans. 

Which was how he found himself outside the door of the American hero Nightingale. He wasn't sure how she was supposed to help him, since her power was only good enough for a few hours, but Nezu had hinted that her power was an order of magnitude more powerful than that. _But why would she lie about how much good she could do?_ Toshi wasn't sure, but he trusted the principal, and so he was here. He raised his fist to knock, only for the door to slide open. Nightingale, a woman of average height with mousy features and freckles stood looking back at him, distinctly unimpressed. Which, he supposed, was fair. Yagi Toshinori didn't cut a particularly inspiring figure. 

He looked around and realized that they weren't alone in the room. Weaver was here too, though he could only tell due to her missing her right arm at the elbow. Her mask was off, revealing a face that, while not a classical beauty, was certainly striking. That was a...complication. Time to try the old charm. 

“And you are?” She rolled her eyes. And then she blew his world. 

“Cut the crap, All Might. I already know that this is what you really look like.” What in the name of? _Quick, think of something to say!_

“H-how?” _Real heroic there Toshi, A+ job._

“This is All Might when he's not punching things?” Nightingale sounded even less impressed than she had looked. “Get in here and close the door.” She grabbed his wrist to pull him inside, and suddenly- stopped. Her face twisted in an expression of horror. “How in the fuck are you still alive!?” She tugged him in and closed the door. From the back room, Toshi could make out an eerie blue glow.

“Miracle of modern medicine and healing quirks?” From the way her eyes narrowed, that wasn't the answer she had been looking for. 

“All right, Nezu vouched for you, and I trust him.” The woman began moving around the room, grabbing a mask and otherwise making herself ready. “You've been told my power lets me restore a person's body to the condition it was in up to 6 hours prior. That's a lie. This is an internationally guarded secret, but my true power...is called Shaper. It allows me to manipulate any organic material other than my own body. I cannot reanimate the dead, either. Don't know why.” Toshi didn't really know what do say; fortunately, Nightingale had plenty more to say.

“How you survived having one lung, ruptured blood vessels in that lung, and a digestive system that's best described as 'a tube running from your mouth to your ass', I will never know, and nor do I wish to know.” She pointed to a chair beside Weaver. “Sit, I'll be right back.” She went into the back room. Toshi sat. Weaver looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

“Believe it or not, that's her trying to have a good bedside manner.” Toshi did not, in fact, believe it. _If that's her good bedside manner...whats a bad day like?_ Weaver continued. “She doesn't like using her full power, it-” 

“Shut the hell up Taylor, or I swear you're sleeping on the couch for the next week.” Nightingale stuck her head back out. Weaver – or Taylor, he supposed – raised her arms in surrender – what she could of them, anyways. “Now, if you two can talk, and not gossip like old nurses,” _Wow, that was a solid glare, glad it wasn't directed at me,_ “I'll be done back here in a few moments.” Toshi decided to move the topic away from the bad-tempered healer. 

“Weaver, how did you know who I was?” The look he got reminded him of Gran Torino when he'd asked a question the other hero found very foolish. 

“Why do you think Amy was the only one to disguise the full extent of her powers? I have the whole main campus of UA, except for a couple of the sterile labs, under observation right now.” That was...terrifyingly impressive. But it also brought up more questions. 

“Well, that's certainly a significant power increase over what I was told originally. But it does lead me to ask...what happened yesterday?” Weaver sighed, and opened her mouth to answer him, when Nightingale walked back in. 

“She got lazy and complacent and got her ass kicked for it.” Weaver opened her mouth, as if to argue, but a sharp look from Nightingale silenced her. The healer nodded to the back room. “Alright, let's head back.” Toshi got up and started walking towards the door frame. 

“How long have you been that hurt, All Might? Nezu didn't say. Six months? A year?” Toshi got a bad feeling in what remained of his gut, but he had long ago learned the important lesson of not lying to your medical staff.

“Six years, ma'am.” She stared at him, and he could see one of her eyes start to twitch. 

“Understand that the only reason I'm not smacking you right now is that it would be a gross violation of the Hippocratic Oath to do so given your health.” Her voice was entirely too level.

“Yes ma'am.” She snorted at his meek reply.

“Get in here and strip down to your underwear.” Toshi coughed up blood in surprise; it won him no sympathy. “I'm a medical professional, and a lesbian to boot. Trust me, your body holds no interest for me beyond repairing the patch job done to it.” Well, that was cold, but fair. Toshi undressed, but had forgotten he wasn't alone in the room with Nightingale. 

“Huh, so the Symbol of Peace wears boxers with cherry petals on them.” Weaver said, amused. “Hey Ames, how much do you think I could get by selling that to the tabloids?” Toshi blushed. He knew she wasn't serious, but still, he could just read that headline.

“More than we're getting paid for this whole expedition. And just about enough to cover what I'd take in the divorce, funnily enough.” _Is that...an actual smile? Nope, it's gone._ “Alright, get in the tub.” Tub was a word for it, though it looked more like a vat to Toshi, filled with glowing blue...something. There was a small step ladder leading up to it. He climbed up, and put a foot in. _It's like putting my foot in glowing hand sanitizer._ To cover up the unpleasant feeling of his leg being submerged he decided to try and learn some things. 

“What, ah, exactly is this, that I'm sinking into?” And he was sinking, up to his waist, then over his scar, then up to his shoulders. _This tub isn't so deep I'll drown, right?_ Nightingale reached out a hand and suddenly, he stopped sinking, and the substance felt more like gelatin than hand sanitizer, and he was fairly solidly encased.

“It's a combined two tons of yeast and water – at least it was about ninety minutes ago. Now, it's the cradle of your rebirth” The was what almost looked like a genuine grin on Nightingale's face as she looked over some notes near her own step ladder. 

“Cool the mad scientist, sweetheart.” Weaver looked over at Toshi with sympathy. “The not crazy way to say it is that you're in a vat of biomass dense slush, that Amy can mold into whatever is needed to bring your body back to peak performance.” Ah, that made sense. But then... 

“What about your arm then? Why hasn't it been replaced?” Weaver's face fell into flat neutrality. 

“Because she's a stubborn idiot.” Nightingale snapped, then rubbed her face. “Sorry, we just got into that before we got the call you were coming to see me. She has opted out of that procedure, and as her provider on record,” the healer was clearly speaking through gritted teeth, “I am obligated to follow that directive.” _Well Toshi, you sure put your foot in it didn't you?_

“Speaking of being a medical provider,” Nightingale moved the conversation along briskly, “I am told that this procedure can hurt quite a bit. Would you like for me to put you to sleep for the duration?” 

“No. It can't hurt worse getting them put back in than it was losing them, can it?” He tried for a Symbol of Peace grin, one that would have Young Midoriya's eyes shining brightly. He was met with a flat look from both women. Wow, tough crowd.

“Men.” snorted Nightingale, who put her hand back onto the substance. And then there was pain. It felt like an angry squid with sandpaper tentacles was rooting around in his torso. Toshi vaguely noticed Weaver coming up the steps to watch. 

“So, I realized we never asked: what happened that caused that injury in the first place?” Toshi looked over at her with gratitude for giving him something to focus on other than not screaming. 

“A super-villain, one who – urg – killed my mentor and terrorized Japan. It prob-ah!-bly wouldn't have been so bad, but when he hit me, I moved further onto the impalement in order to finish the fight. Unh!” Toshi was gritting his teeth, but he was determined that his body would fail before his will did on this. If he passed out from the pain, so be it, but he would not shout out. 

“What kind of villain could challenge All Might at the height of his powers? I can maybe think of a few of the Subcontinental Warlords who could do it, but no one who came out of Japan in the last few decades should have been able to do this much damage.” Toshi shook his head convulsively.

“He was...old. He killed my mentor's mentor. Bit of a grudge match.” Weaver nodded, her eyes tracking something that had happened years before. Suddenly, there was blessed relief. “Is it done?” Nightingale raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Take a breath.” Toshi did so, and his eyes widened. 

“I can breath? I can breath! I can...I can't get out.” Both women laughed, and he felt the consistency change back to hand sanitizer around his arms. Weaver helped pull him out, helped him down the stairs, and then Toshi got a decent look at himself in a mirror. He'd gained a lot of weight back, but Nightingale had made sure to restore him back to something like his old musculature – he could pass for a fit salaryman now, and not a skeleton. And his wound! It was gone like it had never been there! He turned to Nightingale and bowed. “Thank you. You're a miracle worker.” 

“Don't call me that.” Her tone was cold. “Go take a shower, I'll get a gym uniform in your size brought here for you to change into.” She walked out of the room, and Toshi looked at Weaver helplessly, but his fellow teacher shook her head. 

“It's not you, it's her. Long story. There's the shower,” she pointed to a small cubicle shower set into the wall, “and there's towels in the cupboard beside it. I'll put your uniform on a chair and slide it in when it gets here, alright?” She smiled at him, and Toshi nodded gratefully as she walked out and closed the door. 

After his shower, Toshi felt much better, though he still had to face the gauntlet of Nightingale one last time when he left the office. _Where's a window when you need one? Well, Plus Ultra and all that._ As he walked across the room to the door to the main office, he noticed that the substance in the vat was much lower than it had been previously. _All of that material...is in me?_ He was reminded of something David used to say: Quirks are absolute bullshit. Reaching the other side of the room, Toshi gently opened the door to the office. 

Both Nightingale and Weaver were leaning against the desk talking, and it almost looked like Nightingale's eyes were red. _Has she been crying?_ To his absolute shock, Nightingale bowed to him. 

“I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. As my wife said, it wasn't you, it was me. I'm glad to see you're feeling better.” She stood up, and faintly smiled at him. “My name is Amy, and this is Taylor.” Weaver waved with her left hand, a fond smile on her face. “In addition to our roles as Observers, we're also Himiko's guardians.” _That explains why Himiko-san is absolutely terrifying, I suppose._

“So All Might, wanna break in that new digestive system tonight with us at the bar?” Taylor asked with an amused eyebrow, and Toshi's heart soared. _I can eat and drink again!_

“I'd love to. I do have one question though.” He looked into the back room at the vat. “Why does it glow?”

++++++

The man looked at the newspaper, and snorted in disgust. 'Hosu lingerie store laces up the Heroes'? You'd never see All Might stuck in a tangle of racy underthings. _Pathetic._

Hrm. All Might was at UA with HER, wasn't he? _Maybe the next generation is in better hands than I once feared. I wonder if that girl is with her, even now._

He looked out over the city he'd been in. Plenty of the disgraced had congregated here, but their numbers had certainly fallen recently, hadn't they? He allowed himself a dry chuckle. Maybe a change in scenery would do him some good, remind him why he had started walking this path...and those he'd found worthy. 

**Flashback**

He stalked his prey through the alleys. In whatever remained of her mind, he was sure she thought she was the predator and he the prey; of course, she was on the very edge of being consumed by her Quirk, and he was in full control of his faculties – leaving her enough clues to lead her down the path he chose was child's play. He'd ducked out of sight for a few moments, just long enough to trap her down a dead end. 

As he looped back around to catch her, he heard a crack, and then the sound of a body dropping. Had someone else gotten in the alley when he wasn't watching? He had to try and save them! Coming into the alley, he got a surprise. 

There had been someone in the alley, alright, but his target hadn't hurt them – she'd been the one dropped. A baton held in one hand was clearly the source of the crack he'd heard, but he didn't recognize the holder. Ash gray and black, the bodysuit was clearly heavily armored. Long hair came from the back of the mask, reaching to mid back in long ponytail. Yellow eyepieces completed the look. He wasn't sure if this was a vigilante, a villain, or a hero; anyway, he had to prepare to fight. The figure cocked their head.

“Are you going to fight me?” What was that accent? Unimportant. He pointed his chin towards the body on the ground.

“I'm just here for her. She's out of control and needs guidance for her quirk.” He saw now, peaking out from under her large sweater, the remains of a sailor skirt. _Another person this society has failed._ The figure straightened, and a second baton appeared in her other hand. 

“You're the Hero Killer Stain. Why should I let you go anywhere with anyone, other than with me to jail?” Ah, a hero. Now, was she false or not?

“What will you do with her? She has a blood-based quirk.” A true hero wouldn't care, All Might had said so himself that your quirk didn't make you a hero or a villain. 

“So you're going to kill her for something out of her control? I can't let you do that.” Stain smirked under his scarf. _Good answer, girl._

“No. I can help her become its master, rather than it mastering her. I have, ah, personal experience with similar issues, you could say. Consider it my good deed for the year?” The figure stared at him, no twitching, no micro-clues as to her next move. She'll be hard to take down. 

“She's in very poor health.” What is this hero doing, monologuing? “She has multiple significant cuts that could turn infected if she doesn't get help soon. I don't know how long she'll be unconscious for, and I'd rather get her to the hospital sooner rather than later. Frankly, that's more important to me right now than bringing you in if I had to choose, and you wouldn't have survived on the streets, picking off heroes, for almost three years if you were easy prey.” He was sure she was blinking, but those eyepieces certainly made it feel like one unbroken stare. 

Suddenly there was movement to the side of him. He dodged, even as a tidal wave of insects slammed into the wall just behind where he had been standing. _I thought I caught her monologuing,_ Stain realized, _but she was keeping me right where she wanted!_ The wave reformed, and began to pursue him with a vengeance. From behind the hero, he could see another mass forming as well. This is a bad place to fight her.

Stain made a call many others were too foolish or proud to make, and fled. 

**Flashback End**

He'd found out later that that hero in the alley was called Weaver, and she was from the Anti-Corruption group that had fed his blades so many unworthy heroes over the last two years.

While those overseeing things certainly had their fair share of blame for allowing the state of affairs to come to be, the false heroes who dared to sully the ideals of heroism still needed to be punished for their presumption. Time, perhaps, to buy a ticket. 

And so the Hero Killer rode into town...and Hell followed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Notes on Amy:I can hear the pitchforks and torches about Amy not living up to her full potential being raised, so let me lay out my logic here. 
> 
> Amy never wanted powers, she was happy to fade into the background. She GOT powers because her sister/obsessive crush was fatally injured. 
> 
> Once the scope of her powers was revealed, she was under a ton of pressure to always be healing, always be doing good – some from her family, sure, but also internally. 
> 
> Medical workers are already at risk for burnout. Combine that with never taking a break, or even feeling like she could, and Shaper's own conflict drive nudging her to do SOMETHING else, and her fear of her own powers, gave us the toxic mess Amy was in Worm.
> 
> A lot of “Happy Amy's” who do find that joy in using their powers (I'll call out Security! and Visitors from Afar here as good examples) are doing so in the context of still having to satisfy Shaper.
> 
> Now, in the MHA world, she has the chance to reinvent herself. She no longer HAS to be Panacea, the girl who can heal anything. She doesn't have to do anything with her power if she doesn't want to. Most importantly, Shaper is no longer pushing her.
> 
> A large part of making her back into a functional human being is getting her to set boundaries, to say yes or no because she wants to, not because Carol or Vicky or ANYONE else wants her to. Secondly, helping her know and understand that people live and die whether she acts or not. Thirdly, she must come to the understanding that she can do no good if she has to be committed because she pushed herself so far she breaks down.
> 
> She later makes a CHOICE to become Nightingale, curtailing her own stated power, so that she's not constantly getting demands on her time, past that of any other medical staff. If she CHOOSES to go into a pediatric ward and cure all the little kids, she can. But if no one knows she can, no one can EXPECT her to do so.
> 
> Yes, the highest levels of the US Government and International Heroics are aware of her true power – just as they are for any other walking apocalypse. And yes, she sometimes does do request work similar to what she did as Panacea, but she A.) isn't doing it 24/7, B.) Is rewarded (handsomely) for it, not expected to do it as part of her daily duties, and C.) she still needs significant therapy to cope with it. She's still, ultimately, scared of what she could do if she went off the reservation/made a mistake (which is SMART), and she finds it upsettingly FUN to go and play with her powers, which increases her fear that she'll miss something or go to far. 
> 
> That fear is what keeps her from going full Transhumanism on her loved ones, though she has likely made some alterations “under the hood” in order to keep her friends alive longer. Although this Amy never turned her sister/lover into a flesh garden, it doesn't mean she's not concerned with doing something she can't take back.
> 
> She does bugs for Taylor because she can put in more safeguards that would be unethical in a human, and in the end, they're just bugs, not people.
> 
> I don't have good place to slot this in the narrative and make it feel like its not an info-dump, so you get an info-dump in the notes.


	6. Morning 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sports festival work begins!

One day off school felt like too long, and not near enough. Mezo walked in to UA, nodding in greeting to Shinso-san as the purple-haired boy ran past him. _Huh, wonder why he's running towards the support department?_ Mezo kept walking, making his way to 1-A. Being as tall as he was, he could maneuver around the various groups of students in the hall well in advance, by virtue of seeing them from a long way away.

As he entered the room, he was somewhat surprised to see Weaver-sensei at her chair, working somewhat more slowly with her left hand. She looked up as he walked in.

“Shoji-kun, could I see you for a moment?” Mezo fought against the feeling of his stomach plummeting. _I haven't done anything wrong._ He thought of a few incidents in middle school, and was uncomfortably reminded that innocence was no real defense against punishment. He took a deep breath. _She's not Japanese, her mindset might be different_. He formed one of his arms into a mouth.

“Yes Weaver-sensei? How can I help you?” He hadn't had a great deal of interaction with the international teacher, though she had always been courteous, and Himiko-san, who was apparently her daughter – _not that they resemble each other at all_ – had never been less than polite either. “Are you well, sensei?” She cocked her head at him.

“I'm fine, thank you for asking Shoji-kun.” Her tone gave the impression she was smiling. “I called you over to ask if you wouldn't mind switching into one of the back row seats. Right now, you're blocking Jiro-chan's view of the front of the room. It's something Aizawa-sensei and I should have considered that when we drew up the seating chart initially, and I understand if you'd rather stay upfront.” Mezo considered for a moment, and realized that his sensei was absolutely right. Jiro-san was one of the shortest members of the class, and he was the tallest.

“That seems to make sense. And I'm just going to the back, pushing everyone else forward by one? Otherwise I'd just be blocking someone else, especially Tokoyami-san.” He considered the matter for a few more moments. “Additionally, my quirk would allow me to make up for any difficulties in seeing the board or hearing the lecture.” Weaver-sensei nodded.

“Thank you. And yes, you would be free to use your quirk to help you during lessons. Go ahead and pull your chair to the back, everyone else can move their chairs as they come in.” Shoji nodded, and went to go move his desk. “One more thing, Shoji-kun.” Mezo turned his head towards Weaver-sensei. “I'm going to need your help during heroics later today.” Mezo nodded, even as he picked up his desk and chair.

There was some confusion regarding Mezo's move, but Yaoyorozu-san, Shinso-san and Himiko-san, the three people closest to him, had all been cheerful when they sat around him. And it wasn't as though it was the first move in the class – Bakugo-san had switched seats with Kirishima-san partway through last week, for reasons unknown.

As the bell got ready to ring, there was some chatter as to who would be their primary homeroom teacher today, given how badly Aizawa-sensei had gotten hurt. The door opened, to reveal Aizawa-sensei in perfect health. Gasps and mutterings abounded.  
  
“I'm fine, everyone. Nezu-sensei was able to get in contact with a very powerful healer immediately after the incident on Monday. Thirteen-sensei and myself are fine.” He overlooked the class, frowning when he looked at Mezo's row, until he figured out the new seating arrangement.

“You all have something more important to be concerned about anyway.” A feeling of dread washed over the students. “Upon review of the USJ incident, it has been decided that the UA Sports Festival will still be happening in two weeks.” The class went nuts. _  
  
_

**After Lunch  
  
**

Mezo was excited for the Sports Festival. He hoped his little brother was going to be able to watch him compete. If nothing else, a good showing might convince a few of the more progressive heroes to take a chance on offering him an internship. He knew that several larger agencies had had open internship offers to UA, but he'd heard that those weren't always the most useful way to spend a week. Plus, given all the changes happening, he was pretty sure some of those agencies were no longer in existence. _No loss._

1-A stood outside one of the configurable gyms. Aizawa-sensei was there, although Weaver-sensei was absent...as was Midoriya-san? Mezo created an ear, and...There! Long measured strides, and faster strides from shorter legs. The late pair came up, Midoriya-san already in his gym uniform, like the rest of the class, and Weaver-sensei in sweatshirt and sweatpants emblazoned with the English letters “NYH”, but still wearing her mask.

“I apologize class. I had to get some things set up for after school.” Weaver-sensei lead them into the gym. It had been transformed into a maze of what looked like cubicle walls and cheap office furniture. Above, there were a series of catwalks and gantries. _What on earth are they going to have us do here? More rescue operations?_ Weaver-sensei walked over to 3 boxes near the door to the gym.

“Alright, everyone, we're going to be doing an exercise they had us do at my high school called Apex.” She opened the first box; it was filled with what looked like large, bulky tablets. “It emphasizes teamwork, adaptability,” she opened the second box, showing it to be filled with what looked like riot shields, “and the drive to achieve victory.” The last box was opened to reveal...paintball guns? “It was amongst my favorite training exercises, and I hope you all find it educational!” Mezo had a bad feeling about this.  
  
++++  
  
Kyoka was really nervous as her little team got ready for the training exercise. She looked down at the big, bulky tablet she carried in her role as “Technician”. Kirishima-san was lugging the big shield around, and Todoroki-kun was all business as he practiced moving around with the paintball gun. She fought her blush as she looked at him. _Dammit, Kyoka, don't crush on the emotionally distant guy. Even if he IS really cool._

“Oh man, this is so manly! We gotta run for the center and get the package!” Kirishima-san was pumped up, and she smirked. _I'm not sure I've heard him call anything unmanly._ Todoroki-kun nodded in agreement to the redheads statement.

“Yes. Taking the primary objective is our best chance to win, since we're barred from using our quirks.” Todoroki-kun always had a poker face, but he seemed at least a little bit annoyed to Kyoka, which she guessed made sense. If he could use his quirk, it'd be over really fast. But he was wrong, at least a little.

“No, they said we couldn't be CAUGHT using our quirks, not that we couldn't at all.” Kyoka smirked at the two boys, who looked at her – one with an expression of shock, and the other with vague interest. “I can't jab people with my jacks, but I can still plug into walls to hear who's nearby.” She pointed to Kirishima-san. “You can harden up and punch through the walls, especially if I go down.” She then pointed to Todoroki-kun. “You can put a little ice in locks so we don't get snuck up on from behind.” Kirishima-san looked troubled.

“I dunno, Jiro-san, that seems really underhanded.” The boy was devoted to his ideals of fair play and honesty, wasn't he? Kyoka was surprised to see Todoroki-kun shaking his head.

“Jiro-san is right. Weaver-sensei very clearly said we weren't to be caught using our quirks, but it was a team loss if we handled each others support gear.” He nodded, obviously thinking. “This isn't a test of our abilities without quirks, its a test of our ability to use our quirks subtly.” Kirishima-san still seemed troubled, but before they could continue trying to convince him, Aizawa-sensei's voice rang out from above.

“All Technicians, you may open your first door!”

Kyoka reached over and opened the door to the maze from their ready room. Kirishima-san moved forward quickly, his shield raised. Kyoka listened, then nodded decisively.

“We need to go, the sensei are harassing other teams. We can get out of the open, lets go!” Kirishima-san nodded and rushed forward, Todoroki-kun right behind him, and Kyoka bringing up the rear. The trio ran forward until they reached a small section of corridor with a roof over it, shielding them from the teachers sniping them above. Suddenly, another voice yelled out.

“Mineta-san, you're out!” Shoji-san was in charge of helping the teachers keep watch out for teams breaking the rules, and it sounded like Mineta-san had been caught.

“He probably used one of his balls to stick a door shut.” Todoroki-kun murmured. “We should be aware of that moving forward, that a door might just be a dead end.” Kyoka, nodded, then suddenly her eyes widened.

“The door up and to the right, someones gonna come through it!” Her teammates moved up and got ready. Just in time, as the door opened. Todoroki-kun fired, hoping to catch their opponents off guard. The sound of a shield being hit rang in the hallway. Suddenly, Kyoka became aware of another heartbeat, directly to their side. Kyoka turned, and her eyes widened – there was Himiko-san with her paintball gun raised, and a fanged grin on her face. The blonde girl pulled the trigger.

**Later**

“Well, at least we weren't the only team that she got out.” Kirishima-san said dejectedly, nursing the small bruise on his arm.

“Indeed, though we were the only ones she was able to ambush so completely.” Todoroki-kun looked at her, and Kyoka felt even worse. “Do you know how she managed to bypass your hearing?” Kyoka shook her head sadly.

“I wish. Sorry guys, I really let us down.” _My quirk couldn't even work in a best case scenario. Why am I even here?_ She didn't see Kirishima shaking his head decisively.  
  
“No way! You were super manly.” Kyoka flinched; _Kirishima-san didn't meant it like that_. “You had no way of knowing that could happen, everything was working perfectly until Himiko-san pulled that trick! You got us past that opening like it was nothing!” She looked up at him, and was once again surprised by Todoroki-kun, who was nodding.

“Indeed, if that had been any other team, that ambush would have worked enough to at least drive them back. You can't be at fault for something you had no idea could happen.” _I think that's the most I've heard him talk at all...and he praised me!_ Kyoka blushed.

“T-thanks guys.” The whole class suddenly cheered as Shoji-san announced that Yaoyarozu-san's team was the winner.

Himiko bounced up to Kyoka, a shy smile on the blonde girl's face.

“Hey, sorry about that, Jiro-san. I get competitive sometimes.” She reached a hand out to Kyoka, who smiled and shook it.

“No worries, I think we all do! And call me Kyoka, we're going to be stuck together for the next few years.” Himiko's eyes lit up. “How did you do that, by the way? I thought your quirk was that transformation thing?” Himiko nodded.

“Yea, its a kind of weird skill I picked up a few years ago, but I'd forgotten about it! I just...stop breathing for a bit, and its like I'm invisible!” Kyoka looked at her, flabbergasted.

“How do you forget that you can go invisible?...Can you teach me?” Himiko blanched.

“Uh, I, uh...I don't know. I don't really remember learning it, which is why I forgot about it.” Himiko-san looked...scared? _Well, I feel like a heel.  
_  
“Hey, no worries, Himiko-san. If you ever remember and want to, though, let me know!” Kyoka tried to play it off, afraid she'd driven the girl away. There was no need to worry, apparently, as the blonde laughed.

“You're silly! If I get to call you Kyoka-san, than just call me Himiko! And if I can figure out how to teach it, I'll be sure to pass it on!”  
  
++++  
  
Izuku had been walking with Iida-kun and Uraraka-san, talking about the girls reason for becoming a hero, when All Might sprang out of hiding.

“Young Midoriya! Would you mind having lunch with me?” Izuku nodded happily, and went towards his idol. He totally missed the commentary behind him.

“Why does All Might-sensei sound like a middle-schooler trying to have a date with their crush?” Izuku also missed Iida spluttering at Uraraka's comment.

In the staff room that All Might took him to, Izuku closed the door. He was unsurprised to hear the **woosh** of All Might dropping his muscle form, but got the shock of his life when he turned around.

“A-All Might! Y-you're not so skinny!” All Might looked...well, he was still obviously the same person, but he didn't look like a skeleton!. The #1 Hero laughed happily.

“Indeed Young Midoriya! Principal Nezu was able to find someone who could undo the damage I suffered all those years ago! I have two lungs, a stomach, and they even were kind enough to rebuild my muscles!” All Might laughed again. “Unfortunately, I lost about 45 minutes of my time with One for All. But that was my fault for being foolish in the morning, Young Midoriya,” All Might looked at him sternly, “So I don't want you to be thinking that me losing time was your fault!” Izuku barely heard him.

 _All Might got healed. He's healthy again, but he's still losing time. And I didn't do anything to help him at the USJ – I barely did anything. I've had One for All for a month now and I've only thrown one punch that didn't break my bones. I'm...I don't deserve this._ Izuku could feel himself starting to tear up.

“Young Midoriya? Whats wrong?” His hand shaking and trembling, Izuku reached up and plucked a single hair from his head. “Young Midoriya?”

“A-All Might. T-Thank you for giving me the chance to be a hero. B-but...you're the Symbol of Peace...a-and the #1 Hero. If...if you're healthy again then..then you should have your Quirk back!” Izuku reached his arm towards All Might, trying so hard not to cry. _I get to save All Might...so why can't I stop crying?_ He felt All Might's hands encircle his.

“Young Midoriya. I want you to look at me.” Izuku looked up, trembling. All Might was looking at him more sternly than Izuku could ever recall. “For someone so smart...you're being an idiot.” _What?_ “I chose you to be my successor based on your character, not because I needed to pass on One for All. It's yours, my boy. You'll be a better hero than I was, I just know it.” One of All Might's hands comes up and gently cuffs Izuku. “At least, you will as long as you don't say stupid things like that!” Izuku started crying and hugged All Might, who hugged him back. A few moments later, All Might gently pushed him back so they were facing each other.

“Now, with the Sports Festival coming up, I think this is going to be your big chance to declare your intention in becoming the new Symbol of Peace.” All Might leaned forward, and Izuku mirrored him. “Young Midoriya, this is your chance to say, 'I am here!'” Izuku nodded, fire filling him. _All Might believes in me!_

“As touching as this is,” Izuku and All Might locked gazes, their eyes going wide at the odd accent. “Would anyone like to explain what was meant by 'giving a Quirk?'” The two bearers of One for All slowly turned towards the door they hadn't heard open, where Weaver-sensei stood, her head cocked to one side. Her tone brooked no disobedience. Izuku gulped, and he heard the sound coming from his mentor too.

**After Heroics Class**

Izuku got changed, and was waiting for Weaver-sensei and All Might. His American sensei had been understanding, as All Might and Izuku got the story out, but she had not been pleased that his mom didn't know.

“The last time I saw my dad, Midoriya-san, there were a lot of things left unsaid between us. That's one of my biggest regrets. I can't make you tell your mom, but I think that you will be happier if you do.” To Izuku's surprise, All Might had nodded in agreement.  
  
“Weaver-sensei is correct, Young Midoriya. I asked you not to tell your mother months ago, because I had to protect the secret. But it's your secret now, and your choice as to who knows. Your mother will always worry for you, but I think knowing the power you wield might help put her mind at ease.”

It was scary, but Izuku had nodded, and now he was waiting to leave with his teachers. Weaver-sensei got a call, and Izuku wandered off a bit to give her privacy. He saw Jiro-san and Himiko-san laughing together, while glancing at Yaoyorozu-san, who was waiting for her ride.

“Himiko! Come here please!” Weaver-sensei called out. Himiko-san smiled and waved at Jiro-san as she walked over to her mother. “Midoriya-kun, you too please!” _What?_ Izuku walked over on pure instinct.

“Himiko, I have to have an emergency after school meeting with Midoriya-kun at his house, but Amy has gotten tied up with one of her classes.” Himiko-san nodded. Weaver-sensei turned to Izuku. “Midoriya-kun, I'm sorry to ask this of you, but would it be okay if Himiko came along? It means she would know what was going on, but-”

“But I know how to keep my mouth shut!” Himiko-san grinned at him, and Izuku could see her fangs. “But I understand if its something super secret! I can just head home!” Weaver-sensei looked at her, and Himiko-san nodded. “I'm sure!”

Izuku thought back to what All Might had said at lunch, after Weaver-sensei had left:

“You can't do this alone, Young Midoriya. Your mother is a good start to your circle of trust, but there will be, there must be others! Both of my former sidekicks, my mentors, a small handful of other friends, and even a police officer know the truth about me.” All Might had looked at him. “I couldn't have been the Symbol of Peace without them. I'm not saying you have to tell everyone, but some friends who know the truth, who can help you carry the burden...it's essential.”  
  
Back in the present, Izuku looked at Himiko-san, and he made a decision.

“No, no it's fine. I trust you, Himiko-san!” The girl grinned at him.

“Yay! Oh, and call me Himiko-chan! Um,” She blushed, “Can...can I call you Izuku-kun?” Izuku's eyes widened – no girl had ever asked to call him by his first name before. Uraraka-san called him Deku, and said it as a nice thing, but...it wasn't his name.

“Yea, of course you can!” His statement was met with a toothy smile.

“Yay!”

++++  
  
Hitoshi fidgeted at the training ground. The cloth in his hands felt unreasonably heavy. _This is real. I'm gonna become a hero._ He fidgeted some more, and checked the time on his phone again. _A teacher wouldn't prank me, would they?_ He thought back to middle school, and winced. _Yea, okay, they would._

“Shinso-san, sorry I'm late.” Hitoshi looked up, as Aizawa-sensei walked up to him. The man was sucking on one of his weird jelly packets. “I had to sign something with Schneider-san about our training sessions, make sure that we wouldn't get in trouble for favoritism.” Hitoshi nodded.

“Now, working with a capture scarf isn't like anything you'll have done before. It's heavy, stiff when you want it to be flexible, and flexible when you want it to be stiff.” Hitoshi nodded as he followed along with what Aizawa-sensei was saying.

“Now, we're going to practice wrapping it around one of the gymnastic bars. If you can hit that, you can hit a person. Watch what I do.” Hitoshi nodded again, eager to learn.

**Later**

“So. Here you are Shinso-san.” Hitoshi looked down at his water bottle, the sun setting over the training ground. “You're on track to become a hero.” His sensei turned to look at him. “Is it what you hoped it would be?”

“I...I don't know yet. It still feels kind of unreal, ya know? I built it up for so long that now that I'm here, I don't know what to do with myself.” Aizawa-sensei nodded.

“That sounds familiar.” His sensei looks out over the training ground. “Once, I considered dropping out of the hero course, you know. I didn't know what I wanted to do in the field, I didn't think I was good enough.” Hitoshi knew that his teacher wanted him to ask the obvious question.

“What changed, sensei?”

“I got lucky and found a mentor who believed in me more than I believed in myself. And I had friends, who pulled me, sometimes kicking and screaming, through whatever goals I needed to accomplish.” Hitoshi could feel his teacher's eyes burning into him.

“It hasn't escaped Weaver-sensei or I's notice that you've been very distant from your classmates, Shinso-san. I know I've said that this is serious business, and it is – but if you can't make friends, this business will break you. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with everyone and let Ashido-san braid your hair at a slumber party,” Hitoshi snorted, “but at least let yourself be open to the idea. And let me know if any of them say things about your quirk.” He looked at Hitoshi, and Hitoshi looked at him. “Is that understood, Shinso-san?”  
  
“Yes sensei, it is.” Hitoshi swallowed another mouthful of water. “This is going to be a stupid question-”

“I answer Kaminari-san's questions all the time, I doubt it can be worse than that.” Hitoshi laughed at Aizawa-sensei's dry tone.

“How...how do I make friends?” Aizawa-sensei just shook his head.

“One of the great things about being an introvert, Shinso-san, is that you don't really have to try. An extrovert will try to draw you into their orbit, as I believe Midoriya-san and his friends have been. Ask Midoriya-san to help you analyze your quirk, would you? I think you'd both find it to be an interesting experience. Consider it homework before our next lesson.” Hitoshi nodded.

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aizawa found out about the notebooks when Izuku was telling him and Taylor about Bakugo's bullying.
> 
> Taylor doesn't know about All for One, because All Might hasn't explained that to her. Otherwise she wouldn't have pushed for Inko to know, nor would she have asked if Himiko can be let in. A Quirk that can be passed down and grants super strength is still something that she understands being a secret from the general public!
> 
> Chapter Beta'd by RikaAltraz


	7. Morning 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: not seeing the important issues correctly

_What a mess._

Taylor sighed, thinking about the shitshow that today had become. Finding out that All Might's Quirk could be passed down, the power of the previous users going with it, was already enough to make her stressed out. Growing up in the original Butcher's hometown left some scars, apparently. _Brockton Bay: Still taking its pound of flesh, fifteen years later._ Finding out that the current bearer of that power was her student, who couldn't even be open about it at home, was only making that stress worse. _Hypocrisy, thy name is Taylor. Imagine telling fifteen year old me that she had to talk about her issues in order to solve them._

On top of Taylor having to set up a very awkward conversation with a student, their parent, and another teacher, one of Amy's students had just overturned a wasp's nest that needed her wife's immediate attention. It was already a bad day when both of them had frustrating issues, but now it was combined with Himiko needing someone to take her home, since she couldn't exactly stay at UA for three or four hours after classes ended. The last option, Vicky, had her own disciplinary meeting to attend; apparently one of her kids had been trying to talk his classmates into humiliating class 1-A in a prank. Himiko had offered to take the subway home by herself, but Taylor wasn't convinced that was a good idea – it would be very easy for someone to target her ward if she was all by her lonesome, not to mention that Taylor strongly doubted that Himiko was as okay with braving the subways alone as she pretended to be. 

Taylor hated putting Izuku on the spot, especially since it was his secret that was being revealed, but the boy was a genuinely good sort and had accepted Himiko's presence without complaint. _ And Himiko gets to be closer to one of her crushes. _ That had the potential to be either a good or a bad thing; Taylor and Amy were hopeful that Himiko's...negative...ideals of attraction and beauty were either dealt with or being managed; however, there was always a chance that the girl could relapse. Which would be catastrophic at best. Unfortunately, the read from her psychiatrists was that the only way out was going to be through. The good news was that, if she managed the attraction correctly, whether or not it was returned, it could only lead to progress.  _ I hate gambling when I haven't stacked the deck. _   
  
All Might – no, Toshinori Yagi – had graciously offered the use of his truck to drive them to the Midoriya apartment, and Taylor wasn't going to say no to avoiding the subway when possible. She had taken shotgun, leaving the kids in the back to talk. But before they could get on with their awkward teenage flirting, Taylor did have an important question to ask.

“Midoriya-kun, what kind of food should we bring for dinner? Since we're bringing three more mouths to the table, I told your mother that we would bring dinner.” Izuku looked startled, at the question being directed towards him, but quickly responded.

“Uh, her favorite okonomiyaki restaurant is a couple of blocks down the road from our house, so we could get that on the way, Weaver-sensei. It's the only Hiroshima-style place in Musutafu.” Taylor nodded in acknowledgment.

“Thank you, Midoriya-kun. But I'm not in costume anymore,” which was only partially true; she still had her bodysuit on, but she had taken the mask off, “so please call me Hebert-san or Hebert-sensei.”

“Uh, yes, uh...Hebert-sensei.”  _ Jeez, this kid is worse than I was. _ “Why does it matter if you're out of costume, though?” To her slight surprise, it was All Might who answered.

“It has to do with American hero culture, Young Midoriya. The short version of it is, when a hero or villain isn't masked or otherwise in costume, they are to be referred to as their civilian name, assuming it's known. It's sometimes known as the McCrae Rule, after the journalist who started the style over a century ago in his newspaper.” Taylor wasn't surprised to see Izuku writing in his notebook; she trusted that he knew not to put her identity in writing like that, not that it wasn't available for those with the wit to find it.

Himiko distracted Izuku before he could keep pestering Toshinori, and the two teachers exchanged stories about their classes as they drove onward. Traffic wasn't actually that bad, and they made good time across Musutafu.

Getting the food was painless, and it all smelled delicious. Going off Izuku's recommendations helped, because everything on the menu sounded really good.  _ And this is why we don't go shopping while hungry _ . After the getting the food, the short remainder of the ride passed in silence; two people in the vehicle dreading the upcoming conversation, one person dreading watching that conversation happen, and the last person just picking up on the general aura of dread. Taylor started gathering a swarm – not that she expected trouble, but the ability to keep a clear head tonight was going to be at a premium.

They party climbed the stairs, and were greeted at the door by a short, chubby woman who was quickly identified by Izuku as his mother, Inko Midoriya, not that her fussing over him hadn't given it away. Once they were inside, Taylor bowed to her hostess.

“Thank you for having us, Midoriya-san. I believe you've met my ward, Himiko?” The small woman nodded, still looking lost. “Like I said in my phone call earlier, Midoriya-kun isn't in trouble, but I did feel that this situation was serious enough to warrant your involvement.” She looked at her coworker, who was awkwardly standing in the kitchen with them. “Yagi-san, I believe this will be better done with show, not tell. Unless you disagree?” She didn't want to force the man to reveal his secret on command, but this would be the easiest way to prove the truth of what they were saying. Toshinori had agreed earlier, but if he had gotten cold feet, then she needed to know that now. Her fears proved unfounded, though, as the man nodded, and suddenly, All Might himself stood in the Midoriya's kitchen. Inko took one look at him, and promptly fainted.

“I see where Young Midoriya gets it from.” The blond giant observed.

**Later**

_ Well, aside from the fainting, this is going well _ . Taylor, Inko, and Toshi sat around the table, drinking tea and chatting, while Izuku showed Himiko his frankly startling amount of All Might merchandise, and the kids otherwise chatted about school. 

“So, ah, Yagi-san...you said you were trained by this Nana and Gran Torino?” Toshinori nodded at Inko's question. “Would either of them be available to help train my Izuku?” The small woman's face was troubled, as she thought about the injuries her son had already sustained.

“Nana-san is deceased. She died covering Gran Torino and I's escape almost thirty years ago from the villain who then went on and injured me six years ago.” Toshinori's eyes were distant as he reflected on his past. “She was the previous holder of One for All, and she had passed it on to me a few months prior to that.” Taylor, however, noticed what he hadn't said.

“And Gran Torino? Has he also passed away?” To her surprise, Toshinori went stock still. Then, almost robotically, he shook his head.

“Ah...no, he...he's still alive.” Taylor noticed his hands were shaking – this was a man who had once inspired fear in one of the world's greatest heroes. She shook her head.  
  
“So he's retired then.”  _ Even if he's not, I'll convince Amy to help – its not worth stressing Toshinori out anymore over it.  _ To her surprise, however, Toshinori didn't take the out she had offered him.

“No, I'll...I'll call him. He'd like Young Midoriya's spirit. It's me he won't be too pleased with.” Toshinori closed his eyes, then reopened them and looked right at Inko. “I should have called him after the entrance exam, when it was obvious that Izuku hadn't taken to One for All as quickly I had. I'm sorry.”

“I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize to, Yagi-san, though I do appreciate it. You haven't let me down by failing to ask for help, you've let-” A crash and startled yell came from the living room. Even as the adults turned, they heard Izuku yell out.

“Weaver-sensei, Himiko-chan just collapsed!” Taylor flew out of her chair, and found Izuku basically cradling her ward, who was looking at the ceiling with her eyes wide and unseeing, her head lolling on her neck bonelessly. Taylor quickly moved Izuku out of the way, checking Himiko's vitals, which were weaker than she would have liked. She shoved her emotions out into the swarm, the first time she'd had to do so all night, and took stock. She came to a conclusion, one that was as unpalatable as it was inevitable.

"She's having a reaction to her medicine. She has some...unique physiological needs due to her quirk.” She turned her head to Izuku. “Midoriya-kun, did you see her drink a juice pouch today at lunch?” Izuku thought for a moment, then shook his head no. Taylor swore viciously. A hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up, into Inko's worried, but determined, face.

“What does she need? I keep several kinds of fruit juice, and the corner store is still open.” Taylor was too far in response mode to really be grateful, but she made a distant mental note to bring a gift at some point.

“Unfortunately, those packets aren't actually juice, Inko-san, they're artificial blood packs. We tried weaning her off blood entirely and she nearly had a psychotic break – they think it's related to some quirk-based trauma she experienced when she was younger. The compromise has been an artificial blood mix from Detnerat, but if she hasn't taken it...shit.” Taylor started working at her left glove, only for Inko to interrupt her again.

“She wouldn't need much, right? Just enough to help stabilize the reaction with her medication?” Taylor nodded, and Inko frowned in a way that was very familiar, given that her son had inherited it. “Then let me help. What do I need to do?” Taylor stared at the smaller woman in shock, and Izuku and Toshinori echoed her expression. Taylor shook her head, getting her head back in the game.

“Just give me your arm. This is probably going to hurt, I'm sorry.” Looking up at the men staring at her uselessly, Taylor gave more orders. “Izuku, go get the first aid kit. Toshinori, go pour a glass of orange juice.” Defaulting to obedience, both holders of One for All went after their assigned missions. Meanwhile, Taylor brought Inko's arm closer to Himiko's mouth. Pushing her ward's mouth open, she maneuvered Himiko's head into position. One last time, she looked at Inko, and the greenette nodded. Taylor pushed Himiko's jaw closed. A few seconds later, she could see Himiko's throat starting to work, while Inko gave no notice other than a pained wince. After a few seconds, Taylor pried Himiko off, and her ward's eyes closed. A quick check of her pulse showed that it was stronger, and Taylor sighed in relief.

After Inko had gotten her arm bandaged and had her cup of orange juice, Toshinori offered to drive Taylor and Himiko home, rather than have to wait for a ride. Himiko was stretched out in the back seat, still passed out, and Taylor finally relaxed. Most of the drive was spent in companionable silence, only broken by directions. A few blocks away from the apartment, Toshinori spoke up.

“She's a remarkable woman.” Taylor looked over. “Inko-san, I mean.” Taylor nodded tiredly. “I didn't notice any pictures of a husband in the house, did you?” Taylor just shook her head; she thought she knew where this was going, but she wondered if Toshinori was aware of it. “Truly remarkable, to raise a boy like Young Midoriya on her own.” Taylor rolled her eyes.

“You know, Toshinori, it'd be a nice gesture to invite her to the sports festival, since you have a box seat to yourself. I'm sure she'd love to see Izuku compete, live and in person.” The blond man's eyes lit up.

“Yes, that's a wonderful idea, Taylor. Of course, you and Amy would be welcome too.” Taylor smiled and thanked him, even while her brain felt like beating itself against the front of her skull.  _ Well, so much for those two getting one on one time.  _

Toshinori offered to carry Himiko up the stairs, for which Taylor was grateful, given that she was currently down a hand. She looked up the stairs, and her heart dropped. Her wife was staring at them from the top of the stairs.

“Taylor. Would you like to tell me why I had to find out that Himiko had a medical emergency from Inko Midoriya, who called to let me know that you were on your way?” _ I am so sleeping on the couch tonight. _

+++++++

UA was unlike any school Tenya had ever been in. Which was to be expected from the top hero school in the country! But the heroics class...it made him nervous. Tenya hated not knowing things, hated not knowing what to expect. It was different when he was sparring, when the adrenaline was flowing – it was like all his anxieties were washed away. Even pop quizzes weren't so bad- he knew they could happen, so he just started every class expecting one. But the fact remained that he couldn't prepare for his heroics classes, and he did not like it. Sometimes, when he was feeling uncharitable, he didn't think the teachers knew what they were doing either.

Take today for instance. Two days ago, it had been an exciting set of drills that Weaver-sensei had introduced, that Tensei said sounded like it was good training. Yesterday, it had been further drills with their quirks. But now today they had a guest speaker. Why hadn't the sensei told the class beforehand? Tenya could have had questions ready, and if they knew who was coming, those questions could have been tailored to draw on that hero's experiences! Instead, his class came in from lunch and were greeted with that announcement when that got back from lunch, and Tenya was frantically writing down questions as they occurred to him. _This is not the best use of our opportunities!_

A knock came on the door, and Aizawa-sensei opened it...to nothing? Who would prank knock at UA?! Then Tenya saw him: a very small, very old man with a bright yellow cape dragging along behind him, walking towards the podium. Suddenly, in a display of spryness that belied his age, the man was standing on top of the podium! _Improper!_ Was Tenya's first thought, but then realized that it was the only logical way for the man to see all the students, and for all the students to see him.

“Hello there! I'm Gran Torino, and I'm here to talk to you about the bad old days of heroics!”

**Later**

Tenya was deep in thought as he waited for his line. Hearing Gran Torino's frank, sometimes brutal accounts of heroism 40 years ago had left an impact – as they were no doubt intended to do! Tenya had a new appreciation for why All Might was called the Symbol of Peace – insurrections, chemical attacks on public spaces, a graduating class of heroes killed on the podium; all of those things would be unthinkable today! But Gran Torino had seen all of them. Even today, being a hero was dangerous – Tenya knew several members of Idaten, even after his brother had taken over, hadn't come back from patrol, or had suffered career ending injuries in the line of duty. But it was Gran Torino's finishing statements that echoed in Tenya's head:

“I know all of you are thinking that those are the bad days, that it's in the past.” Gran Torino stomped, startling the students. “Those days are not past, they are held at bay, by the efforts of real goliaths of heroics: All Might and Endeavor here in Japan, America's Big Fifty, Lone Star, and Lady Liberty; and many others throughout the world!” The man had bounded over to the desk, in order to have space to pace, earlier in his lectures. He now used that space, using his cane to gesture.

“But for each of those pillars, there are dozens of villains waiting in the wings, waiting to gain power through terror and corruption. The price of peace is that those who keep it must be ever vigilant, and they must be willing to face that darkness, even if they can see no dawn coming.” Gran Torino frowned, looking out over class 1-A. “There is no shame in saying that you cannot face that darkness – but if you can't, if you can't commit yourself to the potential of an endless, unwinnable fight – then heroics isn't for you.” The bell rang in the echoing silence, and with perfect aplomb, the elderly hero announced, “Class dismissed.”  
  
While musing on that last tangent, Tenya reached for his phone, to look up some of the incidents that Gran Torino had talked about. But his phone wasn't in his pocket! Tenya froze, afraid that his phone had been stolen. Retracing his steps, he realized that he had left it in his desk at school. Checking the time, Tenya realized that, if he ran, he could go get his phone before the gates were closed for the night. Tenya sprinted.

Tenya didn't run through the halls – that was against the rules, even after school hours were over – but he walked with a great deal of haste. The light was still on in 1-A, which didn't surprise him – Weaver-sensei and Aizawa-sensei were both hard working and committed. Tenya opened the door, an apology on his lips, he stopped, stunned.

Weaver-sensei was still here, as expected, along with Gran Torino, a blond man that Tenya thought he might have seen around campus before...and Midoriya-san. He looked at the group, and they looked at him. He cleared his throat.

“I must apologize; I left my phone in my desk and I came back for it. I didn't realize I was interrupting anything. I can just get it tomorrow, again, I'm so sorry.” He started backing out of the room, bowing the whole time.  _ How rude of me, interrupting an important meeting for another student!  _

“Don't worry about it, sonny. You're this desk right?” Gran Torino had gotten up and made his way over to Tenya's desk, rooted around in it, and pulled out the phone. “Here ya go.” Tenya bowed in thanks. “You're an Iida, right?” Before Tenya could respond, Gran Torino continued on.. “I don't know if you've tried it or not, but look up how super cars and super bikes work their engines. I looked up high-performance aircraft when I was learning, picked up a few tricks with my Jet.” The old man jerked his chin towards the door. “Get going, sonny, all the weirdos come out on the subways at night. After all,” The small, elderly hero smirked, “that's when I like to ride!” 

Tenya left, his head spinning with possibilities. But there was still that remaining thought, the one he couldn't shake:  _ Where was that blond man's employee badge? _

_ ++++++++  
  
_ Minoru frowned as he looked at the book in front of him. He'd given his apology to the girls last week, and he'd really meant it! But then with the attack, well, he was allowed to feel that maybe it had been forgotten. Which was understandable, the villains had been absolutely terrifying, but still. He was trying to be better! It just...it wasn't fair. He just wanted to make friends. 

Then, later in the week, he'd thought he'd been so good about palming one of his spheres at the start of the exercise, so that he could get around the no quirks rule. That'd show everyone how smart and useful he could be! He hadn't been good enough to avoid Shoji-san's watchful senses though, and had been the first person called out in the first round. While Asui-san and Sero-san had been understanding and had approved of his plan, he still felt like he let them down.

Still, that was only one exercise, and when the sensei had been reading him the riot act for his behavior, they'd been sure to say that his quirk had a lot of potential – but that potential wouldn't save him from the consequences of his actions.

He hadn't meant to make all the girls hate him, honestly! He'd been home-schooled for most of his school years, ever since his father, the pro-hero Hairlock, had died in the line of duty. His mom... Minoru knew that his mom wasn't well, not since Dad had died. She'd gotten all their food delivered, and he rarely got to go and hang out with other kids. He'd gone to a private all-boys school for one semester, and she had supported him, but he could tell how uneasy she was with him being gone.

And so, Minoru had lived on anime and manga. When he had gotten into UA, following in his dad's footsteps, he had looked for people who looked like him in his shows, characters that were liked in the online forums he frequented. Unfortunately for him, in the real world, making comments about girls bodies and their clothing wasn't funny and endearing, it made you disliked and shunned.

So, his first plan at becoming popular had failed. He knew he needed to make up a lot of ground. He'd seen Himiko-san getting a bunch of people around her when she brought food...so food it was. And everyone liked sushi, right? Or at least, no one hated it, not like natto. Which was good, cause natto looked way harder to make. But Minoru had been one of the best performers in his home-schooling program, he could handle making a single roll of sushi!

Minoru could not handle making a single roll of sushi. It was lumpy, uneven, and just generally ugly. A line from one of the new manga he'd been reading, one he'd seen in Himiko-san's backpack (she couldn't get mad if he took cues from her own entertainment, right?) came to mind: “Sincerity is the best wrapping paper.” So he kept the roll, ignored his mom's fussing, and cut it himself. He pulled the smallest, ugliest pieces aside for his own lunch, and wrapped up the rest.

That night, he knelt before his dad's shrine, and promised to be a cool hero just like him...and to be a good friend too.

_ ++++  
  
_ It was early morning when Momo woke up. She stared out her window for a few moments at the darkness, then got up and went to start her day. After her shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd never let her classmates see it but she wasn't doing well; bags under her eyes were proof enough of that.

Looming over all else was her family's situation. Although her mother and father had been clean of the corruption of the so-called “Villain Commission”, quite a few of their business partners hadn't been. Those connections, that were so profitable and beneficial when Momo entered middle school were now severe liabilities. Even after her father had made good on his public vow in the early days to cut all contact with anyone found to be complicit, there was a hesitancy amongst the business world to trust the Yaoyorozu name – after all, if so many of their former friends had gone bad, who's to say that the rot hadn't gone further?

Momo being an only child and entering the field of Heroics was only adding to that stress. Her father hadn't said anything, but she was good at not being seen when she wanted to. She'd overheard some businessmen talking at a party, about what would happen if she died before getting married and having a child? The Yaoyorozu Business Group would fall to bickering department heads, it was feared, without a Yaoyorozu at the helm. When she had heard that...well, she'd almost withdrawn her application from UA. This business was her family's legacy, she couldn't abandon it. But when she looked at the Request to Withdraw Application form, she'd found that she couldn't. She wanted to uphold her family's legacy, yes. But she wanted to be a hero even more.

Not that she was being a very good hero, despite getting in on recommendations. She'd done well in Aizawa-sensei's Quirk Apprehension test, although ever since then, both he and Weaver-sensei had been keeping her at a distance. That was going to be awkward, especially as the class Vice-Representative, when festival season rolled around. Iida-san treated her respectfully, and seemed to consider her to be his equal rather than his subordinate. In return, Momo was happy to let the fussy young man push their classmates into their seats well ahead of time – she didn't deal well with being disliked.  
  
Her costume was also a sore point right now – what kind of hero couldn't get basic costume design right? Her, apparently. Weaver-sensei's notes on the design had not been flattering, and Momo was still waiting on a final costume design to be approved. In the meantime, she'd taken to wearing a supportive sport's bra made out of anti-ballistic fiber that she'd created for herself, and paired it with a pair of cargo shorts. That got a nod of approval from Aizawa-sensei when she'd explained it to him. _He gave Koda-san much more praise on his redesign though._

The USJ had been a disaster – for her, as well as in general. She'd barely been able to come up with a plan that had kept her, Jiro-san, and Kaminari-san alive in the chaos, and when Kaminari-san had been captured towards the end, she'd been totally unable to help him. They'd all had to be saved by Snipe-sensei.

She'd done alright in the exercise that Weaver-sensei had arranged for them later in the week, helping her team to win the first match, and coming in respectably in the other two. She'd been taken out by Himiko-san's powerful stealth technique in the third match though, and Momo had seen the blond girl laughing with Jiro-san afterwards, probably about how silly Momo had looked with orange paint on her chest. That had hurt, but she was used to any failing being torn apart by her peers.

Gran Torino's guest lecture had been terrifying – hearing all those old war stories had shaken her, as she supposed they were supposed to. It'd made her wonder about her future in heroics, especially if those darker days came to pass again, like the old hero had seemed sure would happen. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this._ But every time she thought about leaving UA, her heart hurt. _I'll stay until they kick me out of Heroics._ That probably wouldn't take too much longer, but she could probably manage a transfer to the Business classes – UA had a good reputation amongst colleges, so it wasn't like it would be a total loss, and her grades were good enough for that to be possible.

Momo finished her makeup and put her hair in the high ponytail she preferred, and practiced her smile in the mirror. Still perfectly polite. After a quick breakfast, not that she had much appetite, she'd made her way to the car that was waiting to take her to school. The drive was fine, and Suzuki-san had good taste in music.

Making her way to the classroom, she said hello to the few students who had beaten her there, and sat at her desk. Momo's heart stopped. There was a note on her desk from Weaver-sensei, asking for her to stay in the classroom for a lunchtime meeting. _I thought I had at least until the sports festival._ She couldn't help it. She ran to the nearest bathroom, grabbed the stall at the end, then sat on the floor and started to cry. _It's over. It's all over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry Momo, it'll get better soon.
> 
> New chapter hopefully coming by the weekend!
> 
> Chapter Beta'd by RikaAltraz


	8. Morning 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort, wrong assumptions, spying, and reports.

_It's just another Manic Monday..._

The (relatively speaking) ancient song was stuck in Vicky's head, and she hated it. She also wasn't a fan of waking up for school now that she was 31, either. But she was awake, and she had the damn song stuck in her head. _I don't know how Tay gets work done before school._ It was all Vicky could do to get through her latte before the bells started ringing for classes. She took her last sip, and as she was going to throw the cup away, the door to 1-B opened.

“Gloria-sensei?” Itsuka Kendo, the class rep, was there, looking far too harried for this early in the school day. “There's someone sobbing in the girl's bathroom. It didn't sound like any of our class. She sounds really upset.” Victoria suddenly wished she had had something stronger than just a latte this morning.

“Thank you for informing me, Kendo-san. If I'm not back beforehand, please inform Vlad-sensei that I'm helping a student.” The girl nodded, happy to have something simple to do. _Alright Vic, you're a teacher now, act like it_. A quick walk down the hall led her to the bathroom, and with a deep sigh, and yet another heartfelt wish that she could just punch feelings into submission, she opened the door. _How did I not hear this out in the hallway?_ Quickly grabbing a closed sign, Vicky set the sign up and walked in.

“Hello?” Hoping she wasn't about to infringe on anyone privacy too badly, Vicky popped up over the stall walls and saw who was crying. _Aw shit, that's one of Taylor's kids._ The girl, with a frankly astonishing up-do, looked up, tears tracking down her face. “Hi, I'm Gloria, I'm 1-B's Observer. You're with 1-A, right?” The girl nodded shakily, still staring at Vicky.

“Y-yes, I'm Yaoyorozu Momo.” Vicky nodded, and put on her best comforting smile, even as she recognized the name. _Why is a top-performing student having an absolute meltdown?_

“Can I come in and talk with you?” She got a sad nod, as Yaoyorozu put her head back on her knees, her shoulders shaking with fresh, though silent, sobs. Vicky took the opportunity to text Taylor that she was with the girl and to please excuse her from classes, before sliding over the top of the stall and landed next to the girl. “So what has you crying in the bathroom, Yaoyorozu-san?” The girl took a few deep breaths, and started speaking.

“Weaver-sensei is kicking me out of the heroics class today at lunch.” _Wait what?_ “I haven't been performing well, and today I got a note saying that I was needed for a lunchtime meeting. I...I knew this was coming, I just thought I'd have more time.” She was crying again, even as Vicky reached out a comforting hand to rub the girls back. “My classmates hate me, my teachers hate me, I'm risking my family's business...and I just wanted more time to be a hero!” The girl started sobbing again in earnest, and Vicky officially felt like she was out at sea without a paddle.

“Okay, Yaoyorozu-san, that's a lot to go over. I think I need to get caught up to speed, okay?” Getting a jerky nod in return, Vicky continued. “But we can do it someplace cleaner and better smelling than a bathroom, and I think the rest of the girls in this area would like their bathroom back.” Another jerky nod, and Vicky helped the girl up, and led her to the nearest teachers lounge. _At least classes have started, so we have the halls to ourselves._ Sitting Yaoyorozu at the table, Vicky got her a bottle of water.

“Okay, Yaoyorozu-san, from the top. Can you explain to me why you think you're being kicked out of the Heroics class?” Another tear crawled down Yaoyorozu's face as she nodded.

“My performance in the class exercises hasn't been up to par for a recommendation student. Additionally, I've been having a great deal of trouble with my costume, I still haven't gotten final approval.” Vicky nodded, making a point to show that she was listening. _Tay wouldn't kick someone out for those reasons._ “I was unable to extract my group from our zone during the USJ attack, unlike almost everyone else.” Vicky nodded again.

“Okay. Why do you think your teachers hate you?” Vicky knew there were a few students that Taylor didn't like, namely Bakugo and Mineta, but she was still working on being a good role model for them. She knew if it was bad enough to warrant a class removal, she'd have heard of it.

“They don't call on me in class, don't ask me to lead teams during exercises, they don't give me the same acknowledgment that they do other students.” Hmm. This required some investigation, because that wasn't how Taylor operated. “And they've moved to using -kun and -chan for most of my classmates, but I'm still Yaoyorozu-san.” _Hmm, I wonder.._.

“And why do you think your classmates hate you? Didn't they make you the Vice-Representative? Why would they do that if they didn't like you?” Vicky had stayed away from student government all throughout her High School career, and that was the much more relaxed American version – the Japanese version was much higher stakes.

“Yes, they did. But...last week, we did an exercise that Weaver-sensei called Apex. In the third round, I was taken out by a shot to the chest by Himiko-san. Afterwards, I saw her and Jiro-san, who I thought liked me, looking at me and laughing. I know I looked stupid with a big splash of orange on me, but...” The girl started crying again, and Vicky knew it was time to get some things straight.

“Thank you for telling me all those issues, Yaoyorozu-san. I know it's hard to talk about things, especially when you're upset. Can I ask you a few questions?” Without waiting for confirmation, Vicky went on. “Have you asked your teachers if they're displeased with your performance?” A slow shake of the head. “Have you asked them why they seem to be treating you differently?” Another head shake. “Did you hear what Himiko-san and Jiro-san were saying?” A third shake of the head. “Then let me ask you one more question: did you consider that you might be wrong?” A shocked, almost offended expression crossed Yaoyorozu's face, and Vicky took it as a win that at least girl wasn't not crying anymore.

“Yaoyorozu-san, I'm Weaver-sensei's sister-in-law. I've known her since high school. Can I tell you a story about her? She was bullied, very badly, early on in high school, to the point even the teachers were helping her bullies. She's told me before that, when all that was happening, all she wanted was for the teachers to treat her like any other student. I don't know, because I haven't asked, but all those reasons you listed for her not liking you? I'd bet she's trying to not single you out, because she knows your family is important.” Yaoyorozu looked lost, like she'd never considered that was a possibility.

“She likes to talk with students one on one when there's an issue, but it doesn't mean you're in trouble or getting kicked out. You said that you were having issues with your costume?” A dazed nod. “Did you think that maybe she was going to talk to you about that at lunch, and help you with it?” Vicky got no reaction, not that she was expecting one. Or needed one, for that matter.

“You know how I said she was bullied, right? And you guys know that she takes care of Himiko-san? Do you really think that she would tolerate that kind of behavior?” Yaoyorozu shook her head faintly. “Not to mention, I know what Himiko-san was talking about, and it certainly wasn't mocking you.” Yaoyorozu looked up at her confused. “Sweetheart, she was talking about how pretty you are with Jiro-san, not making fun of you.” _That's an impressive blush._

“Another thing,” Vicky said as she remembered something else Yaoyorozu had said, “what happened at the USJ, Weaver-sensei wouldn't hold that against you. She almost died when she fought her first villain, she wouldn't hold that against anyone, I promise.”

“Lastly, I don't know much about your family situation.. But I do know what its like to have that pressure; my whole family was heroes, and I was expected to fill those same shoes.”  _And looking back, Carol had some seriously unrealistic expectations._

“Look, Yaoyorozu-san, I can't tell the future, but I really don't think you have to worry about being removed from your class.” She smiled again, getting a faint smile in return.  _Victory!_   
  
“Gloria-sensei is correct, as she occasionally is.” Vicky jumped in her seat and spun to look at Taylor, who was leaned against the door-frame nonchalantly. 

“Okay, first off, how are you so damn good at sneaking up on people? Secondly, I am brilliant and you will respect that!” She wasn't really mad, but, dangit Tay!

“One: I'm an underground hero, if I can't sneak up on people there's something wrong. Two, one of us wrote a ten page dissertation on why the nutcracker was a stupid invention, only to get it back because it was supposed to be a critique of the ballet The Nutcracker. Which you love. Three, you're puffing your cheeks up and you know I can't take you seriously when you do that.”

Vicky reached for her face, and yup, chipmunk cheeks. She screamed briefly, getting a small laugh out of Yaoyorozu-san.  _Okay, this was worth it._ After floating to an upside down position, she looked at Taylor. 

“You got her from here?” She can feel Taylor's raised eyebrow at the (probably) unnecessary statement.

“Yes. Go traumatize your own class, please. Or at least save them from Midnight.” Vicky's eyes went wide.

“Yeah, I'll go do that!” And she flew down the hall to her own twenty-two problem children, who needed saving from the most ridiculous teacher in the school.  
  
++++  
  
Shoto wasn't sure what to make of UA. In some ways, it was everything he had wanted; the old man wasn't training him as hard now that he was having daily heroics classes, so he got some more time to himself; he'd even had gotten to have a movie night with his sister last week.

In other ways, it was a nightmare. Weaver-sensei seemed to be aware of everything that happened around her, and she had her own ideas of how heroics should be done. Including a pointed comment last week about his own Quirk, and how he was misusing it.

He didn't need that from her; he got it enough from the old man. Not that he expected much else from someone from International Heroics, given that their “investigation” had cleared all of the top ten heroes of wrongdoing. Sure, maybe they'd caught a few of the lower ranked heroes committing crimes, but that was no comfort to Shoto's family, hurt by their rubber-stamping of the Top Ten.

It wasn't as though Shoto thought that the old man would really have been helping trade favors or letting villains walk, especially with the occasional MLA supporter found during the crackdown. Endeavor had made his name fighting the last major Japanese cells of the terrorist organization, and Shoto knew that several of his fathers classmates had died in those operations.

Either way, he would rise to the number one spot, never using his father's flames in combat. Then, with the security of Japan secured, he would reveal the truth to the world. He almost regretted that Gran Torino would certainly have passed away by then; he'd like to see the old man's face when he realized how poor that “goliath” of heroics really was.

It wasn't as though he thought that Weaver-sensei was all wrong; her comments on his first costume had been pointed, vicious, and absolutely irrefutable. So he was in a gym uniform for exercises now, until she finally acknowledged that he wouldn't use his father's fire, so his costume only needed to be rated for his ice. He seriously doubted that the American could be more stubborn than he was.

The sports festival was coming up next week, and Shoto was planning on winning it all. His first Number One position, but not his last. He considered his classmates; of them, most wouldn't be much of a threat to his podium run, especially if the pattern held and the last event was a combat tournament. Only Bakugo-san and Midoriya-san were real contenders for the final match, and he doubted that 1-B would produce any real danger, outside of Yoarashi. Hopefully the larger student would be taken out before Shoto had to deal with him – there was a real sense of dislike there, though Shoto was unsure of why.

Bakugo-san was dangerous, especially since he could break through most of Shoto's ice walls. But freezing the boy's palms should be enough to lock his quirk out of the fight. Shoto was struck by the thought of fighting an angry Bakugo with large ice chunks on his hands. _Perhaps I should hope he loses a match before we would fight._

Midoriya-san, though...Shoto hoped the boy survived the preceding rounds and got to face him in the one on one portion. Too many things had added up in Shoto's head. The boy's incredible power, even if it was unfocused. All Might's obvious, though not over the top, favor in classes. Shoto had seen him last week, leaving with a man who bore an obvious resemblance to All Might. It was clear to Shoto: Midoriya was All Might's nephew and chosen heir. Shoto nodded to himself. Its as good a first step to taking Number One as any, defeating All Might's chosen successor.  
  
++++++  
  
“Togata-san, you're kinda being a stalker, ya know that?” Nejire-chan said. Tamaki-kun was leaning his head against the wall, but seemed to nod as well.

“I'm not stalking them! Sir wanted me to look at the first years, since he's supposed to be in meetings during their day of the sports festival!” Mirio wrote in a notebook, filled with names. He wasn't sure if any of these heroes would be of interest to Sir Nighteye, but his mentor wanted Mirio's thoughts on the upcoming class, and so he'd do his best.

“This is the class that was at the USJ, yea? Maybe some of them are kinda interesting. Heard that one of them literally tore holes in some of the villains they pulled out of there.” Nejire-chan was looking at the class exercising a ways away. “I bet it that guy with the grenades on his arms, he's super aggressive!” Mirio noted that she had a point; it was a small team spar, and the grenade guy, Bakugo Katsuki, was definitely taking the fight to his opponents. One of them, a short kid with a bird head, Tokoyami Fumikage, called up some kind of weird, giant shadow thing, and it swung at Bakugo-san's head, causing the blond to break off.

“I don't think it's him; sounded like a bunch of the badly hurt villains got bits sliced off of them.” Mirio looked at the class, and he frowned. “Weird, none of them have swords, and there's no one out there with a quirk that lets them create a sword or sharp edge.” Tamaki-kun chose to speak up.

“It's that little blond girl, Himiko-san. She's got some bats for use in training, but I saw her tearing up some training dummies last week when I had to stay late.” Mirio and Nejire-chan looked at each other, than back at the blond, who seemed peppy and cheerful, standing next to a brunette in a black and pink outfit.

“1-A looks like a weird class this year.” Nejire-chan sounded vaguely horrified.

“Yeah, yeah they do. And I thought you guys were weird!” Tamaki-kun and Nejire-chan rounded on him.

“Hey!” Mirio laughed at his friends yelling at him in sync.  
  


**Later That Week**

Mirio was scouting out 1-A again a few days later. 1-B looked interesting too, lots of interesting quirks and people in it. Sir had looked at his observations, and had asked some questions that Mirio was looking for answers for. But overall, Sir seemed very focused on 1-A. Mirio was trying to figure out why, or who his mentor wanted more info on, but he knew better than to ask. Sir was big on stretching Mirio's mind as well as his body.

 _Hmm. Maybe Todoroki, since he's Endeavor's son. That one kid, Shinso, he's got a quirk I'm sure that Sir would appreciate it. Maybe it is that Himiko girl, since she's been linked to that one Observer, Weaver._ He was so caught up in his musing, Mirio didn't notice the blond man come up to him.

“Ah, Togata-san?” Mirio yelped, and suddenly had a rush of empathy for all the people he'd pranked by partially phasing his face through a wall. “Sorry to startle you, but I recognized you by description.”

“My description, Sir?” He'd planned to do better this Sports Festival, but beyond Sir, not a lot of people recognized him.

“Yes, I used to work with Sir Nighteye and All Might, and I still work with All Might as a support team member. Yagi Toshinori, at your service.” The man, who clearly respected his boss, what with their very similar hairstyles, bowed slightly.

“They don't talk much anymore, of course, but Sir Nighteye did mention you in his last call to All Might. And, of course, All Might has had good things to say about you from his time with your heroics classes!” The man rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “Next time you talk with Sir Nighteye, tell him he should give Toshi a call, I'd love to catch up.”

“I'll do that, Yagi-san! I'm sure Sir would like to catch up with you as well!” Mirio beamed at the blonde man, happy to try and help bridge the gap between Sir and All Might.  
  
++++++  
  
The door closed behind Hound Dog's last patient of the day, and the hero, also known as Inui Ryo, growled softly to himself as he started working on his notes. The start of the school year, just before and after the Sports Festival, was one of the busiest times of his year for seeing students, comparable only to finals.

That was a normal year. This year, his normal workload was double or triple, even before the surge from the sports festival. The Observers, even those watching over multiple classes, had been selected for their skills in seeing that something was wrong. And, Ryo acknowledged, the fact that they weren't Japanese, and therefore didn't have the same mindset towards mental healthcare, was useful in that regard.

Hound Dog had spent several years trying to have the first year heroic students have a mandatory session with him, but the UA Board had been resistant. After his first year, and the mental breakdown of the Pro Hero Black Knight, he'd been able to swing a seminar with the 3rd years, informing them of the various mental health options they had, to prevent one of them from being the next person found catatonic.

But the Observers, they were happy to send students to him – often as a one-off, where, depending on the session, Ryo would set a schedule for any needed follow-ups. That was how he'd dealt with Yaoyorozu-san's issues earlier this week – the girl was okay enough for now, knew she had a place to go if things got bad again. He'd see her after the sports festival.

But then there were the other students, those who needed multiple repeated sessions with him, students like Himiko and Bakugo Katsuki. The girl had been cleared for hand-to-hand combat, and she had apparently bounced back from seeing her mother-figure going down in combat. Ryo was suspicions. Progress was good, but overly perfect progress was worrying. But that was a problem for another day; he didn't anticipate Weaver-san losing any more fights in her sight anytime soon. Bakugo-san, however...Ryo growled again.

The boy was a mess. Inferiority issues, aggression issues, a long history of bullying, aided and abetted by his previous school...the list went on and on. Copying the relevant portions of the session notes, he prepared another info drop for Weaver-san's friend Columbo, who was also working with the Anti-Corruption Unit. She had found his previous notes on Aldera to be quite helpful, and he hoped these notes would be equally helpful.

He closed his email, and went back to the last form he had to fill out. It was an important one. But what should he put? He thought about the looks he'd seen, the words he'd heard spoken, the feelings he'd felt expressed in this room over the last two weeks. Ryo nodded, and started typing.  
  
“In my opinion, Bakugo Katsuki has demonstrated the ability to behave appropriately, and should be allowed to compete in the UA Sports festival without restriction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Momo got her hug.


	9. Morning 2.x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the Displaced, and the curtain starts to fall away.

_Ow._

I shook my head, looking around. Panacea swung a mean fire extinguisher, that was for sure. But somehow, I didn't think that was the cause of my state of being disoriented. For example: why was I outside? In the woods? I looked around. There was Glory Girl, unconscious in the branches of a tree. Panacea, laying on the ground, also apparently unconscious. _Don't get too close to her, don't wanna find out if she can make good on that threat to give me cancer._ I looked around, starting to stress. There! I made my way over to Li- Tattletale, and confirmed she was breathing. My whole body ached, but I didn't seem to be bleeding. I reached out and started to gather a swarm. If the New Wave members woke up, I had no doubt that the fight would continue, and this time there was no convenient bank vault to shove Glory Girl into. I shook Tattletale; we needed to scram.

“Did someone get the number of that truck?” I heard from behind me, and I swore. I'd rather not deal with Glory Girl, especially with Panacea out of the fight. I might not like the healer, but she was certainly the calmer of the sisters.

Tattletale wasn't waking up, and I called the swarm closer to our little clearing. I didn't want to do it, but with Panacea out of the fight, whatever she'd done to my bugs was off the table. I could cover her with bugs and then hope that I could bluff Glory Girl into non-aggression.

“Why am I in a tree? I was at – AMES!” I heard the tree shake, and reached to grab Tattletale. I needed to go, now. “YOU!” Oh fuck. _Alright, Taylor, game face_. I turned towards Glory Girl.

“Me.” I made a show of looking around, looking unconcerned. “On the whole, I think I prefer the woods over the city. Quieter, you know. Only birds and bugs making noise.” I cocked my head; Glory Girl was supposed to be fairly smart, hopefully she'd pick up on the threat without me having to show my hand too far. And then it got worse.

“Vicky, why are you yelling?” A distinct pause. “Where the fuck are we?” Panacea sat up, rubbing her head. “Ow.” Then, I heard movement behind me. _Thanks Tattletale, I needed you awake like thirty seconds ago._

“Why are we outside?” I heard her getting up, and then rapidly realized that we were mirrored; Tattletale stood behind me in the same pose that Panacea stood behind Glory Girl.“Well, this is awkward.” Glory Girl snorted.

“Awkward for you, maybe. I don't know what trick you pulled, but I'm going to be taking both of you into custody.” I tensed, ready for a fight.

“And where are you going to be dropping us off, hm? We aren't exactly in Brockton Bay anymore. For all you know, we're on a whole another world where the Nazi's won World War 2 and, really Barbie, would you hand us off to actual Nazi's?” Panacea snorted and Glory Girl gaped. Huh, that's not actually that mean. _I wonder if Lisa's feeling okay?_

The two of them kept sniping at each other, and suddenly, I was done.

“ENOUGH!” I shouted, my eyes going wide. _I haven't yelled like that in...a long time._ “I turned my head slightly towards Tattletale. “Stop provoking them, just in case we are in Nazi territory or something equally obnoxious.” I turned back to Panacea and Glory Girl. “I like to think I'm pretty good at making deals, so lets make one here. For all we know, we are in some dark timeline, or got put somewhere were human civilization never developed. So lets work together, until we either find civilization and figure out whats going on, or let's say one week of time.” I thought for a minute, furiously; beyond simple numbers, they didn't have much reason to trust me. Then it occurred to me, and I sighed – this was going to suck.

“Panacea. You're more than a healer.” Glory Girls face twisted in rage at my statement. “She threatened us with cancer, Glory Girl, she blew her own cover.” The blonde's face twitched in confusion. I returned my attention to the healer. “Can you read the physiological signs of lying?” I saw her eyes narrow, and then she nodded.

“I assume you're offering a gesture of trust.” She cocked her head at me, and I was struck by just how many freckles she had. _What the hell brain?_ “How do you know I won't give you cancer, or something equally nasty?” I made a motion towards Tattletale. “Ah, yes, that's good security if you trust her, I guess.”

“I do.” I moved towards Panacea, stopping about halfway between us. “No offense, but we don't have a truce yet. I'm not getting in Glory Girl's reach.” Panacea laughed and walked towards me, brushing off her sister's arm.

“Fair enough.” She stopped next to me. “How do you want to do this, you got gloves or something else?” I reached up and pulled my mask up a bit. “That works.” She put two fingers on my neck.

I turned slightly, and looked at Tattletale. She just nodded. _I'll assume that means I don't have cancer now_. I turned back to Panacea. I couldn't look at Lisa anymore.

“Here's my proof that you should trust me – I joined with the Undersiders in order to find out who their boss was, and turn them all in. I was working with Armsmaster, but he screwed me over.” I could see Glory Girl's jaw drop. I couldn't bear to check in with Lisa. _That's another best friend I've lost. At least I know what I did this time_.

“That's...true?” Panacea sounded surprised. “I assume there's more to the story, but I'll believe you for now.” She looked at me, then nodded. Suddenly, I felt all my aches and pains drift away, leaving only the throbbing in my head. “I gave you a minor concussion there in the bank; I'd fix it, but I can't do brains.” I heard a cough from Tattletale. _Oh god, Lisa, don't do something dumb and piss either of them off._

“Alright, magic hands, since we've got that truce in place, think you can give little old me a touch up?” I saw Panacea's eyes narrow, and she nodded. “I'll take the cancer-free version too, please.” _Well she doesn't sound too torn up, does she? Guess she didn't much care for me really_. Panacea's eyes narrowed further, and suddenly Tattletale sounded a lot less confident. “Or, uh, it doesn't have to be cancer I guess. I'd just like to feel like I didn't get used as a purple ping pong ball?” Panacea nodded and moved past me towards Tattletale, and Glory Girl floated over to me.

“So you wanted to be a hero?” She looked me up and down. “Your costume says otherwise. But I guess when you have bug control, not being seen is your best defense against close range.” I nodded.

“Yea, Armsmaster thought I was a villain after I helped him take down Lung.” Glory Girl's jaw dropped yet again.

“Wait, you're why his junk had necrosis?” Panacea appeared beside me, a smirk on her face. “Heh, not bad Bug Girl, not bad at all. He's an asshole.” She turned toward her sister. “Vicky, wanna get some height and see if there's a town nearby?” Glory Girl nodded and rocketed up. Panacea walked past me, and I realized why as Tattletale took her space.

“Hey Taylor.” Her voice was even, betraying nothing. I pushed my worry and fear away.

“Hey Tattletale.” My voice was a little less steady than hers, but since I was still afraid I was going to break down crying, it honestly was not that bad.

“About what you told Panacea.” She paused, and I could feel the condemnation coming down the line. “I knew from the moment you signed up.” Wait what? “Yea, Tay, you were doing really well, except, ya know...it's me.” I turned to her in confusion.

“Why didn't you say anything? I know Bitch would've dealt with me rather permanently.”

“Because I didn't want you to die, Tay. And you were going to join with us anyway.” Huh. _Well that answers that, I guess._ “And before you ask, yes, I still consider you a friend.”  
  
++++  
  
It had been two months since my world fell apart. In a joint therapy session, I'd told Vicky my secret – she hadn't taken it well, and I hadn't taken that well. Fucking Lisa, telling me it would all be okay. The other blonde had apologized to me, but I really didn't care for what she had to say. I'd lost my sister, my best friend...the girl I loved.  
  
Most of our social group had stayed with her, rather than splitting up between us. And who could blame them? Vicky was magnetic. But, I had to admit, after two whole months of not saying anything to each other, I could pretty safely say that the rose-colored glasses had been shattered. Vicky could be mean, insensitive, and bullheaded. _Funny how much easier it is to see that when you don't want her take you to bed, huh?_

“Amy, you're staring at her again.” The one person who still had lunch with me, since I ran Lisa off in my own fit of pique, decided to inform me.

“Thank you, Taylor, for that PSA. I couldn't tell what I was looking at.” I snarked at her as I turned back to my meal. NY Heights had damn good food, at least. Perks of being a vocational school for the most in-demand profession in the world. Taylor nodded solemnly.

“That's what I thought had happened. You have such a small brain, I had to make sure that it didn't get lost.” This was why Taylor and I were friends – she understood that I didn't want pity or thanks, I just wanted honesty...and good sarcasm. “Honestly, though, Amy, I'm getting worried. The two of you haven't talked since that day. Like, at all.” I looked at her angrily, but one look at her big eyes behind those glasses knocked my anger out. She looked as sad as I'd seen her since that day in the bank. “Amy, you have family here. I know you're mad at her, and vice-versa. I get why, for both of you.” She swallowed, and narrowed her eyes at me. “Do you know what I'd give to talk to my Dad again?” _Well shit._

“You're right, Tay. I...I miss her. I don't even know how much I still have 'feelings' for her. But I do miss my sister. That's why I didn't say anything for so long. And then when it came out, she reacted just the way I thought she would.” I shot a side glare a few tables down, where Lisa was eating with some of the support track kids.

“The term you're looking for is self-fulfilling prophecy, Amy. You kept it hidden for so long, made so many bad decisions to keep it hidden, that when it came out, she couldn't not be hurt.” Taylor really was brilliant, but it was frustrating to argue with her because of it. _Which probably makes her a good friend, huh?_

“Look, Taylor, things were said between us. I can't be the one who reaches out. She...she used me, even if she didn't realize it. I won't....I can't be the one who reaches out, because then I'll feel like it's always going to be up to me to put in the work in our relationship. Everyone always goes crawling back to her; Dean, that boy Isaac she dated last semester, any of her other friends...me.” I looked at Taylor, hating the tears that were welling up. “If I make the first move, its like I'm saying that what she did was okay, and it wasn't.” I only realized I'd reached a hand across the table when Taylor took it.

“I understand, Amy. But...do you think you could try and forgive Lisa? She really was trying to help.” I looked away in shame. Taylor and Lisa were thick as thieves, and the blond girl would be gone to another city when we graduated in a few months. It'd be almost impossible for Taylor to spend time with her then. And here I had taken away some of the time they could easily spend together.

“Yea, Taylor. She can sit with us tomorrow if she wants.” Taylor squeezed my hand in thanks.  
  
++++  
  
_ Why the fuck am I here? _

I had things I wanted to do today that didn't involve Taylor. Not that I didn't like the girl; she and I were just...on sketchy terms. We worked fine in Heroics classes together, but that was about the extent of things. Which was fair; she had chosen Amy's side in our...dispute. _I wish I could punch feelings._

I regretted acting the way I had that day, but goddammit! Finding out that she had some weird, incestuous crush on me and went along with my plans because of it? I...I knew I shouldn't have been doing that stuff anyway, not to mention making her go along with it. But...she was my sister! Why did she want to...well, date me, I guess? _Guess it explains why she never really liked Dean or Isaac._

Dr. Marcus, the school counselor, had helped me work through some of this stuff, but...it was still weird. And now it had been three months, and we hadn't spoken, and now it felt like it was just too late. But, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Whenever Taylor got here, I'd make sure I passed on an invite to the graduation party to both of them. Well, all three of them, since Lisa had made her own choice clear. And while I had a bunch of other people around me, it got kinda lonely being the only person to remember Fugly Bob's.

The door opened, and I looked up. _Only 8 minutes late!_ I went to say something snarky, when someone was shoved into the room. Someone that definitely wasn't Taylor. Amy caught herself, saw me, then bolted for the door. _Ouch._ It closed and I heard the -click- of the door locking. _Ah, that would be Lisa's contribution_. Amy's phone dinged with a tone I didn't recognize – _it has been three months, Vic, you think she just stood still in time?_ \- and she read the message with a face that looked like she'd bit a lemon. 

Amy stalked over to the window, not really looking at me. Her glare was rather impressive, I had to admit. It reminded me of how she'd look at Dennis...back home.

“I still can't believe they built a school more pretentious than Arcadia.” It took me a second to realize that I was the one who had spoken. Amy stiffened, before she snorted bitterly.

“Ain't that the truth. It doesn't have a Faraday cage, 'cause they can just throw up a field to block outgoing signals. A Faraday cage would be so twentieth century.” She smirked, a gesture I was pretty sure she'd picked up from the Terrible Twosome. “They even have a haunted science department, although Lisa's convinced the ghost is actually a member of staff.”

“What, like that Aleph kid's series?” I laughed, and I heard Amy laugh too. We stood side by side, looking out the window. “Hey Ames?” she looked over at me. “Can I ask you something?”

“Besides the fact that you just did?”  _ Damn it, walked into that one. _ “Go ahead.” It was easier not to look at her. 

“When did you know you...liked me? I realized I never asked at that session.” It wasn't easy, but Amy had been carrying this burden for literally years. The least I could do was listen.

“It doesn't matter, Victoria.”  _ Ah shit, still getting the full name _ . “The last few months...well, they sucked, to be frank, but I realized that I wasn't in love with you. Just an idea of you.”  _ Why does that sound familiar? _ “I'm not ready to talk about it anymore, though.” Well, there was only one reaction to that, wasn't there?

“Of course Ames. I still want to know, but only when you're ready.”  _ Take that, Doc, I can be patient!  _

“Why do you want to know? Do you think you're just entitled to know everything about my dirty little secret because it involves you?”  _ Oh shit, I think I made it worse.  _

“Nonono, Ames, please. If you never wanted to talk about it with me, I'd understand. I just...you're my sister. I care about you. I...I know I haven't done a good job of that. But I want to. I want to understand what happened. I...I know I haven't treated you well. I took advantage of you, even if I didn't understand all the ways that was true. I just...I want to make it right.” God, why couldn't I have been one of those girls who actually looked good while crying? I just turned into a snotty mess.

“Vic.” I jumped at Amy's hand on my shoulder. “Thank you.”  _ She's...she's smiling at me?  _ “Right now, I don't know if there is a way to make it right. There was a lot done, on both sides. We could spend literally years working this shit out. How about we just...try and move forward?” I covered her hand with one of mine while I gave her a teary smile of my own. 

“I'd like that.” There was a lot more left to say, but...we were talking again. And I hadn't had to punch anything, though that was both good and bad.

“One thing though.” Amy reached down, lighting quick, and pinched my side. I yelped, in a totally heroic way, of course. “That's for forgetting to wear shorts under your skirt at the appointment! You flashing me when you flew off was not helpful!” I could tell she wasn't really mad, even if I knew I didn't have privileges to joke about that day yet.

“I give! I give!” We laughed so hard we didn't hear the door unlock. And that was okay.  
  
++++  
  
_Why are heroes such idiots?_

It was a question that I had asked myself often over the last 13 years of working alongside the white hats. Seriously, I don't know what was worse: Heroes like Taylor, who genuinely believed in their mission statement, or heroes like Blackjack. The Vegas-based hero apparently liked the celebrity and paycheck more than the work. I mean, I got it. I got a couple of very nice paychecks myself. But my money wasn't mob money. Unlike Blackjack. Seriously, what moron doesn't even try to hide that fact from a moderately determined investigation?

Well, US Heroics Internal Affairs was going to be having a delightful conversation with him here soon. The agency had drawn its initial stock of investigators from the IRS and Postal Service, and the humorless, merciless determination of those men and women had been enshrined and emulated. Maybe if the PRT had done the same, they wouldn't have been useless back home.

There were days I missed Earth Bet, but not many. Brockton Bay had been a shithole, and New Canaan had been worse, for all that it was cleaner. The economy was so different here, no NEAPA-5 leading to things like the Elite. _Why didn't I go into investing?_ Oh yeah, because Taylor needed someone looking out for her who wasn't a Dallon. Not that I disliked either of the sisters....anymore. But Victoria still has her head in the clouds, even though she was almost 30, and Amy...well, the woman still has issues. She loved Taylor, I knew that, but sometimes she could get lost in her own head.

“Oh, dream weaver, I believe you can get me through the night” Think of the devil and she'll give you a call. _Wait_. Tay's in Tokyo. There's almost a fourteen hour time difference. Why the hell would she call unscheduled? It has to be the ass crack of dawn over there.

“Hey Tay, what's the fire?” I try to keep my power on a tight leash with friends, but Taylor's first sentence has me letting it run wild.

“I think I just overturned a wasp's nest, pun absolutely not intended. I'm going to need you wearing all your hats on this – Columbo, Overwatch, and Tattletale.” Scared. Not for her. Found secret because of someone else. “I rescued a girl from the streets, she was in a bad way.” There was a fight. Dangerous opposition. Girl also dangerous. Taylor is getting attached already. “I dug into her past, I wanted to get her back with her family. Something's wrong, like really wrong.” Scared family will come for the girl. Scared for girl's life. “I need Overwatch to get in contact with the International Heroics General Secretary, get the Anti-Corruption unit fully mobilized.” Lost sight of how high up the tree the corruption goes. Multiple senior officials must be involved. “I can't move from the hospital, I've already had to scare off a few cops and pros from taking her away.” Escalating efforts to separate them. Feels the need to respond in kind. _No shit power, thanks for that._

“I'll make the call right away. By the way, Oversight says you're weapons free, Weaver. Protect the asset.” I could picture Taylor straightening her spine, her swarm going stock still simultaneously.  
  
“Order received. I'm contacting Margrave for an insurance policy.” Enemy not ready for this. _Once again, no shit power._ Will be fun to watch. From a minimum safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Beta'd by RikaAltraz


	10. Morning 2.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sports Festival...BEGINS

_Hell, these guys are quiet as shit today._

Not that Katsuki was being particularly loud either, in the locker rooms 1-A was using to get ready for the Sports Festival. There had d been some chatter between everyone on the way down, but that had quieted down as the guys got changed. _Gotta keep our heads in the game._ He was still pissed that Todoroki had decided that Dek-Midoriya – was a better target, but whatever. He couldn't control the Half 'n Half Bastard. Katsuki doubted the Gen Ed extra's had really shook any of his classmates.

They all piled out, meeting up with the girls and making their way to the ready room, where all the first year classes were gathered. Some shitty extra from the other hero course was making a bunch of noise about how he'd be taking the podium, only to get smacked upside the head from some chick with bright orange hair.

It was hard to stand here and wait, especially since he wasn't going to be giving the opening speech. Between himself, Hound Dog and Weaver-sensei, it had been decided that, although he had scored the highest in the entrance exam, given his...issues....it was better that the second highest scoring student in the year would be given the honor instead.  _Not like I don't have a chance the next two years, I just have to toe the line._

Finally, they were given the green light to go out in order. Four-eyes – no, Iida – tried to make them line up by class number, but when it was pointed out that no one else was, he deflated.  _Isn't he next in line to run an agency_ ? Bakugo snorted to himself as they started walking.  _The sidekicks will all quit in a week if he tries this shit on them._

He heard Present Mic announcing the other classes, and he felt his mixed feelings return as he looked at the starting podium. Cementoss, Ectoplasm, and Midnight were all up there, since they were the officials  _(seriously, Kaminari, the school announced the lineup on their social media platforms, why are you sounding so surprised?!)_ but they were yet to call up the student who was giving the commencement speech. 

“...and now, to open the ceremonies, from Class 1-A, we present our student speaker: Kirishima Eijiro!” Wait what? Kirishima had gotten 2 nd place? Shit, the way the guy acted you'd think he'd barely squeaked by. The redhead walked past, his spine straight, but Bakugo could see his hand shaking.  _Shit, I really had no clue, I thought he'd have asked for help or something._ Kirishima cleared his throat, then stepped up to the mic. 

“Hello Japan! We know you want to see the events, so us first years are going to go all out! PLUS ULTRA!” The schools motto rang back from the packed stadium. Bakugo twitched a little. That was it? His moment of fame in front of all of Japan, and all he had was two sentences and the UA motto? What a waste! For a moment, he imagined Iida getting the slot, and shuddered.  _Nevermind, short is fine._ Midnight took over, sending Kirishima back to his classmates. 

“Alright, kiddos! We've got a couple hundred of you out there, but there's only thirty-two slots available for the 2 nd round!” There was an air of wariness now, as all the students eyed everyone else – their competition. “So our first round is going to be absolutely  _painful_ .” The R-Rated Hero smirked, and smacked her coiled whip into her hand. “Your first round is....” The jumbotrons spun through a cycle, before finally slowing down and ending on...

“DODGEBALL!” The crowd went nuts. “The rules are simple! If we get to 32 people left standing, the round immediately ends! Otherwise, the chaos lasts for five minutes. You can use your quirks however you want, just don't break each other  _too_ badly.” Midnight winked. “You get points for getting each other out...and for getting the turrets out!”  _The what?_ Then Bakugo saw them: about a dozen turrets, looking nasty as shit. “You get five points for each turret you catch and shut down, and one point for each classmate you get out! You can try and hide on our battlefield, but if it goes to time and you've got no points...you're out!” The whole battlefield was covered in little structures, places to hide and snipe. Bakugo heard what was really being said: if you wanted to guarantee your advancement, you had to put yourself out there. “One last thing,” Midnight's smirk turned absolutely predatory. “Our number one spot gets something  _special_ next round.” More muttering. Good, he didn't want to have to hunt people down in the bunkers. 

“Round One: GO!” The turrets all moved to aim into the crowd, and Bakugo MOVED. He didn't notice the obnoxious blonde from 1-B sneaking up behind him Which was why he didn't notice his hand was at the other boy's crotch height when he fired a blast.   
  
++++  
  
 _Shit shit shit I gotta move!_

Hanta sent out some tape and leapt away. He knew Mineta-san had been right beside him, and he winced in sympathy as the small student took a cannon-launched dodgeball ( _what the hell_ _is_ _this school?!_ ) directly to the face. _Can't stop moving, gotta keep swinging!_ Other balls flew around him, and Hanta swore again. _I made myself a damn target!_  
  
Diving towards the ground, Hanta hit the ground in a roll and ran off, looking to break line of sight to the crowd. He swore to dive back in once the turrets went offline. _Yea, if it goes to time I might be in a bad way, but as fast as those things are firing, if they're active we ain't going to time._ Already, Hanta could hear the steady ~thunk-thunk-thunk~ chorus of the guns getting quieter, a sure sign that his fellow students had silenced a few of them. A ball bounced near him, and Hanta shot out a length of tape and called it back to him. No sense in being unarmed, after all.

After what felt like an eternity, the last cannon stopped firing. Getting low to the ground, Hanta peeked around the corner, only to immediately hide back again. _Holy shit I thought this was supposed to be the first year Festival!_ There was a giant UA student, apparently surrounded by a whirlwind, pegging balls at every student around him, though everyone was rapidly getting into cover. He risked a look at the board. Two minutes had passed, and they already were down to less than 100 students. _Yea we ain't going to time._ Making a tactical decision, Hanta snuck into the bunker he'd been hiding behind.

Putting his back against the wall with a vision slit, facing the door, he was about as safe as he could be. Just had to wait out the slowly ticking count of his fellow students. Hmm. Maybe he could make himself safer while he waited? What sounded like a jet engine roared past the opening in the wall, followed by feminine, wicked laughter. _Yea, definitely making myself safer._ Two quick shots of tape sealed the door. _Whew, okay, safe now_. As he sighed in relief, Hanta didn't notice a face, black as ink, taking shape behind him.

Turning around, Hanta screamed at a pitch that he would forever deny and pitched the ball in his hands as hard as he could, leading to a ~whumpf~ sound as the ball made contact with the face in the wall.

“Ow! Man, you got one hell of a throw. Lucky you didn't break my nose there.” The boy rubbed his forehead where the ball had made contact. “Shit dude, you got some pipes on you.” The boy looked up at Hanta with a smirk on his face. “Well, good job anyway on reversing that ambush. You picked a good spot to hide. I'm Kuroiro Shihai, with Class 1-B.” He stuck out his hand.

“Oh! Thanks! I'm Sero Hanta, 1-A.” Hanta shook the other boy's hand. “If you could, ah, not mention that scream I'd appreciate it.” Mina, for one, would never let him live it down.

“What was that? I can't hear you.” Hanta groaned at Kuroiro-san's joke. “Plus, I mean, I think they heard you all the way in Hokkaido.” The ink-black boy laughed as Hanta groaned again. Suddenly, Present Mic's voice rang out over the arena.  
  
“AND THE FIRST EVENT IS OVER!” Hanta took a relieved breath. He was through. He smiled.

“Hey buddy. You can get your own tape off of things right?” Hanta groaned.   
  
“Aw maaan.” Looking out the view slit, he wondered if he would fit through it. _Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained!_

Of course, he got stuck.  
  
++++  
  
“Oh my!” Inko Midoriya was certainly an...anxious type, wasn't she? Blames herself for son's unhappy childhood. Happy he's making friends. Worried that he'll be badly hurt. Of course, it was hard for Lisa to really criticize her anxiety at the moment. Any parent – any decent parent – would be worried by seeing modified anti-vehicle cannons shooting at their children. _If I hadn't seen them myself, I'd assume UA's books had been cooked to char and back._

“Hey who's that big kid in the middle of the pack?” Amy pointed him out, not that he was hard to see. “He's not one of Himiko's classmates I don't think?” She looked over at Taylor, who shook her head.

“Oh, that's Yoarashi Inasa, he's in 1-B. He was the most recommended student, but he almost didn't go here. Shiketsu made him a very good offer apparently.” Toshinori informed the group, leading to everyone else in the room wincing. One of Shiketsu's senior administrators had been found to be selling student records to a...variety... of disreputable buyers. It was believed that at least two promising Shiketsu students who had gone missing over the last five years were currently working for the Yakuza.

“At any rate,” Toshinori went on, ( knows what happened, feels guilty, could not have realistically done anything ) “we're very glad to have him here. He's enthusiastic and passionate!” As that was said, they all watched Inasa chuck a ball, hard, at a blond boy with some kind of belt, catching him right in the thigh.

“Oof, poor Aoyoma-kun. At least it wasn't his stomach.” Quirk hurts to use. Taylor has doubts about how successful he'll be. _Okay power, shut up, don't need to pry._

“So, Amy, I'm surprised they let you up here, instead of parking you in the medical rooms.” Lisa attempted to divert her attention from the field, although she knew that Inko and Toshinori (Izuku is more than a student, more than a successor, almost a- _SHUT UP POWER!_ ) were much too interested in the events down below. “Speaking of being here, where's your sister?” She knew Victoria had gotten the invite to share the box seat with them– the other blonde had been at dinner with them when Taylor extended it. 

“Oh you know Vicky. She's somewhere down there with a hotdog and a cold beer, cheering her class on like a nut.” Amy shook her head. “I'm surprised she didn't get a cheer squad going. Between her and Midnight, they'd have doubled the ratings.” Taylor snorted.

“She tried. Why do you think Midnight's the referee? Nezu didn't trust that she wouldn't show up in a micro-skirt and pom-poms. Have you SEEN her hero costume from when she was a second year?” Lisa had, in fact, seen it, and with some guidance from her power, had already pulled up a photo and slid it to Amy. The freckled woman snorted incredulously. 

“Who let her off campus in that!?” At Amy's exclamation, Inko, having apparently lost sight of Izuku for a second, leaned over, saw the picture, and then promptly resembled a tomato. 

“So, who wants to hear whose hand got caught in the cookie jar last week? They're going to announce it on tonight's news, so you're just getting a little sneak peek.” While that got her some interest, Lisa felt undeniably upstaged when Present Mic yelled out that the round was over.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at the Jumbotrons to see who was advancing into the 2 nd round. 

“Is Himiko up there?” Taylor, already such a mom.

“Does anyone see Young Midoriya?”  _Not sure I actually needed my power to see how Toshinori views that kid._

“Who ended up with first place?” Lisa wondered aloud. _I wonder what nasty surprise they've cooked up this year?_  
  
++++

Tsu was hanging on the roof on the bunker, waiting with a ball held in her tongue. _I'm going to have this rubber taste in my mouth all day._ Midoriya-kun was waiting below her – nothing had been said against teaming up, after all, and the boy had saved her from a crazy pink-haired girl with a jetpack, who'd tried to execute a bombing run on them while they ran for a bunker.

She'd done some training for the sports festival on her own time, but Izuku's own training was apparently way more successful – he'd moved faster than he had before, and Tsu was pretty sure that she'd seen lightning running over his body. _His quirk is weird._

They'd each gotten a few points – Midoriya-kun had hit a couple of the business and gen ed kids who were standing around at the beginning, and Tsu had shut down one of the turrets when she caught a shot with her tongue.

She'd seen the kid who was dominating the center of the field in the halls at school, and was glad that she hadn't pissed him off, unlike Todoroki-san apparently. The big guy was breaking down every one of Todoroki-san's ice walls, and, as Tsu snuck a peek, he moved to do so again. But this time, he left his protective whirlwind to make his shot, and both Tsu and Midoriya-kun's eyes went wide as, out of nowhere, Shoji-kun popped up and threw a ball right at the wind user. The ball struck right in the stomach, and as the boy folded around the blow, the klaxons sounded and Present Mic was announcing the end of the first round.

They both looked up and immediately realized that they had both made it in, since there was still over a minute left on the clock. They looked over to the leaderboard, and while several people who had survived with no points, Shoji-kun was in 1st Place! They both ran over to their classmate to congratulate him, but halfway across the field, Midoriya-kun was ambushed by Ochako-chan and Himiko-chan, who were jumping up and down, cheering that they'd all moved on to the next round. _Someone's gonna get hurt there, and I don't think they even realize it._ Tsu put that on the back burner, and congratulated Shoji-kun.

Turning away and letting other classmates give their congratulations, she saw Sero-san stuck in the bunkers. He'd tried to wiggle out of the vision slit, and clearly had overestimated his own slimness. An ink-black boy was tugging on his arm, trying to help.

“Sero-san, do you need help, kero?” Tsu asked as she walked over to them.

“Yeah. I'm moving, but I can't get any leverage on my own. Someone else pulling would be great.” Tsu moved into position, and with a nod to the Ink-black boy, gave one giant tug and Sero-san came free. “Wow, thanks guys!”

“Kero.” Tsu tapped her chin. “Why didn't you pull yourself out with your tape?” Sero-san went from looking pleased with his freedom to vaguely horrified.

“Dammit, why didn't I think of that!” Tsu laughed and laughed.

“Alright, kiddies, time for you to listen up!” Midnight had taken the mic again. “For those of you who advanced to the second round , congratulations! Shoji Mezo, you are our first place student! Well done!” More cheers from 1-A students scattered about. “If you didn't advance, better luck next year! There are going to be other games throughout the day, please find something you enjoy doing!”

“For our lucky thirty-two, however, you're going on to play...” The jumbotrons began spinning again. _Oh no, what crazy thing is coming up next?_ The spinning slowed, and landed on... “VOLLEYBALL!”

“Get together in teams of eight, please! When you've made your teams, I'll be announcing the special present that Shoji-san earned for his first-place finish!” The advancing students looked around, then quickly started congregating.

A few minutes later, Tsu had her team put together. She was with Sero-san, Iida-kun, Ojiro-san, Himiko-chan, and Sato-san from 1-A. From 1-B, they were joined by two boys, one named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, who reminded her of Kirishima-kun, and another named Bondo Kojiro, who had some kind of glue based quirk.

“Alright, looks like you cute kids have all gotten your teams made, so! Shoji-kun, because you won first-place in the first round,” Tsu croaked in nervousness; she wasn't sure how her team was going to deal with a strong advantage, “You're the only one who can win points for your team! Winners gotta win, as they say!” Midnight's gleeful, almost sadistic laughter rang out over the arena, and Tsu was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't gotten on Shoji-kun's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By RikaAltraz


	11. Morning 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for sportsball! And then something unimportant happens

_Why are they so pretty?_

Himiko was aware that she was being a little bit useless, but seriously, who could blame her? Both Izuku and Ochako were on the same team, and it was Himiko's bad luck that she was facing them. _Gotta do my best – my team is depending on me_. She was also well aware that neither Izuku or Ochako would thank her for throwing the match.

Himiko wasn't sure if it was good or bad that her team was up first – on the one hand, it meant less time to stress about facing her crushes, and more time to hang out with them afterwards, no matter who won. On the other hand, she had less time to get her head screwed on straight to deal with facing them. Iida-kun was her team's captain, and he, Midnight-sensei, and a boy with really weird teeth ( _I wonder if he's related to Ectoplasm-sensei?_ ), who was the captain for the other team, were clustered together. Midnight flipped a coin, and then announced that Honenuki-san's team would be serving first. Himiko saw Ochako and Izuku give each other a fist bump as they took their places. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to see Tsu giving her a thumbs up. Himiko smiled and nodded back, before returning her attention towards the court.

The pink-haired girl who'd made an airborne menace of herself during the first event took the ball, and on a jetpack(!) jumped up and served. Tsu responded with an equally high leap to bounce the ball back, and the game was on. Himiko was grateful for her own natural athleticism, allowing her to not let her team down as the ball went towards her. Bondo-san was closer to her, and he was very good about picking up what she sent him, although he preferred spikes, as opposed to Sato-kun's long distance shots. If he'd been allowed to, the boy from 1-B likely would have caused the ball to become a sticky mess and throwing off the other team, but Midnight-sensei had been clear that a team couldn't use their quirks to make a non-game; which was good, because otherwise Todoroki-san's team would have automatically won their match.

Tsu was dominating in the back line, not letting any balls hit the ground near her. Slowly but surely, Himiko and her team started to pull ahead, and she let her mind wander back to the end of the dodgeball round.  
  
They'd all been so happy to have passed the first test, Himiko had gotten to hug both Ochako-chan and Izuku-kun, and they'd returned her hugs! Progress was so good! And honestly, she was so glad that she hadn't buried her feelings, like she'd honestly been tempted to, out of fear. She knew now that whatever she had felt towards Saito-san, it wasn't really attraction. Not that he was unattractive, she could admit, but looking at his yearbook photo in therapy hadn't awoken any feeling in her other than regret for her past actions.

Speaking of repressed feelings, it was obvious that neither of her two crushes were particularly aware of her feelings towards them, nor their own very obvious feelings towards each other. Himiko knew that there was a real risk of heartbreak in the future, even if she played her cards carefully. So hugs and friendly contact was as far as she was going to go, at least for now. And she could moon over all her pretty classmates with Ashido-chan and Kyoka-san, and that was all kinds of fun too!

As the score drifted closer towards a victory for her team, Himiko saw Izuku-kun bite his lip, then he ran over to Honenuki-san's side, and whispered something. The other boy nodded, and with a few quick shouts, rearranged the team. Where they'd had Shinso-kun and Ochako-chan up front before, now Izuku-kun and a boy from 1-B who looked like a giant, awesome praying mantis, were the front line.

The next serve showed why they'd made that change, as Bondo-san's spike was easily countered by his classmate's long, fast arms, and Izuku put his team on the scoreboard with a viciously powerful spike of his own. Himiko grinned; win or lose, this was going to be fun!

++++  
  
Mina stretched as her team made its adjustments. She hoped that this brainstorm of Midoriya-kun's brainstorm paid off. They were six points behind, and getting tired. She could keep going for hours, dancing was good for stamina. But who knew how long Hatsume-san's backpack would keep running. And if Uraraka-chan had to be floating for very long as her replacement, they were going to be down a full player.

Mina grinned as, in the next rally, Midoriya-kun proved that Honenuki-san's trust in him was well placed, with a spike that energized the whole team. Mina was curious why he was apparently covered in lightning, and not breaking his bones, but the important thing was that her team had just gotten its faith in itself back.

The game was fast and furious from there. Himiko-chan lobbing a good shot that Shinso-san dived for and missed. Mina returning the favor, embarrassing poor Iida-kun, who underestimated his speed and got a volleyball on his butt for the error, which then unceremoniously rolled onto the floor. Midoriya-kun, in an unusual display of aggression, jumped up and blocked Sato-san's serve, spiking it hard into the ground. The next rally had Tsu set Sero-kun up perfectly, and Hatsume-san was too far away to get the ball back into play.

A tenseness fell between both teams. The ninth point was for the game, and Mina's team was behind by five. Honenuki-san called for his timeout.

“Okay, guys, this isn't over yet. Midoriya-san, good call on that position shift. Do you see any other glaring weaknesses?” Midoriya-kun shook his head. “Alright, no worries. Hatsume-san, how's your tech holding up?” The pink-haired girl laughed and spun, showing off her jetpack ( _and her butt_ , Mina's brain unhelpfully provided).

“My baby's doing okay! I'll call for a switch if it starts making bad noises!” She finished her statement with a cheery smile and a thumbs-up. Honenuki-san nodded.  
  
“Last thing – we've been playing pretty much sans Quirks, except for maybe Midoriya-san, and we need to change that. Shinso-san, you see an opening, brainwash someone into fumbling a hit.” The purple-haired boy nodded once. “I'll see about tripping someone up. Ashido-san,” Mina looked up at the sound of her name, “see if you can get some unpleasant acid on the ball. They could technically play through it, so our points should still count from it.” Mina smiled and gave a thumbs up of her own. “Alright guys, lets get this done!”

With a cheer, the team broke from the huddle, and prepared to make their last stand, the score standing at 8-3.

Mina got the attack in the next rally, and she deployed an acid she'd perfected in hero class, to Weaver-sensei's standards. Her trick lead to an immediate shift as poor Ojiro-san yelped and distracted his team, causing them to fault. The score was now 8-4.

After a couple of exchanges, Shinso-san saw his opportunity, causing Sato-san to stand there while the ball bounced off his head and into the net, breaking his control immediately afterwards. Mina made a note to check on both of them after this, she didn't want to see bad blood coming from a low-stakes tourney like this. The score was 8-5 now, and the other team was starting to panic.

The next rally saw poor Bondo-san sink into the ground from Honenuki-san's quirk, leading to Iida-kun making a heroic, if uncoordinated, effort to send the ball over the net. Unfortunately, Kamakiri-san had the perfect chance at it, setting Midoriya-kun up for a spike so hard the ball popped.

The score was 8-6, and while the ball was being replaced, and Bondo-san pulled out of the ground, Mina ran over and gave Midoriya-kun a high-five. She then looked right at Himiko-chan and winked. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue, making Mina laugh as she went over to Uraraka-chan and gave her a hug. When Mina made eye contact with Himiko-chan again, the blonde was absolutely fuming. _Mind games are absolutely fair, Himi-hime, and I want to advance to the last round._

Mina wasn't expecting her efforts to pay off in the very next rally, as Himiko-chan wound up punching the ball into the net instead of over it. The blonde spun away, slapping her cheeks, then spun back around, and Mina knew not to expect anymore sloppiness. But it didn't matter, the damage was done, and the score stood at 8-7. 

Iida-kun led with the serve on the next rally, doing something with his quirk that reminded Mina of big American cars, and the ball went high – too high to reply to. Mina watched it fly, taking all her hopes with it, when Hatsume-san pushed her jetpack farther and faster than she'd had to yet, and knocked the ball back towards earth, and right towards Midoriya-kun.

“HEADS UP GREEN!” Hatsume-san yelled, only to be silenced when her jetpack gave up the ghost, bursting into black smoke, the girl plummeting back to earth. Mina couldn't tear her eyes away, even as her body started uselessly moving, like it was stuck in molasses. The buzzer rang out, signaling a scored point, and out of nowhere, Uraraka-chan flew up and caught the other girl. Mina finally had the ability to look at the scoreboard, and her heart soared. 8-8, a true match point.  _He did it!_ Mina thought, looking at Midoriya-kun scratching the back of his head bashfully. 

Iida-kun called for his timeout now, and Mina's team huddled up too, grinning. Honenuki-san's smile was wider than normal, which was weird for a guy who didn't have lips.

“We're one more point away, folks, we can do this. And if they get the better of us, then I just want to say that I don't know if anyone else could have pulled this comeback off, and we should be super proud of what we've accomplished today. Midoriya-kun,” Mina's classmate looked up, sweat beading down his forehead.  _I see what Himiko-chan sees in him, he's cute._ “You've been fantastic up front. But with Hatsume-san's jetpack out of commission, you're the only person who can leap that high, quickly enough, to stop the ball if Iida-san tries the same trick. Kendo-san,” The orange haired girl, who'd kept the ball in play repeatedly, making a couple of painful dives to do so, looked up. “You're up front. They're probably gonna try and force a spike, since even successfully stopping one can put us out of position. Uraraka-san, move to her spot, and Hatsume-san, you'll be where Uraraka-san was.” Both girls nodded. “Alright, lets do this. PLUS ULTRA!” Honenuki-san's cheer went up, and his team answered in the only way possible. 

“PLUS ULTRA!”

Mina quickly noticed that Iida had finally moved people around, bringing Tsu into the midfield, where her tongue could cover the most ground. Iida himself had come up to the front of the line, sending Sato-san to the back. The powerful serve from the sugar Quirk wielder proved the wisdom of the move, causing Ochako to have to dive for it, and leading to an ultimately anemic attack that the other team capitalized on, ending in Iida-kun going for a “Recipro Spike”, a massive, Engine-fuelled kick. Suddenly, there was a giant hand in the way, courtesy of Kendo-san. Her block sent the ball flying to the ground. The horn sounded, and Mina lost her damn mind.

The scoreboard said it all: 8-9.

++++  
  
Setsuna was pleased. Her team had gotten paired against Shoji-san's, and with that crazy restriction in place, well, it was gonna be in the bag. Right up until they realized that, with his height and multi-arms, he was a dangerous opponent up close to the net. His team had clearly realized how to work around their handicap, and the whole group was set up to feed the tall boy the ball.

Her team had gotten a point, but then Shoji had proved his own ability by scoring two points on them in a row. They'd all watched the first match, and how the team that seemed to be getting flattened had turned around and made an incredible six point run to victory. Bakugo-san, who had basically made himself captain of the team by virtue of being loud and speaking first, called their timeout early.

“We can't let him kick our asses like this, guys. We've got a good setup, but we thought they were gonna just try and play this normally, or be half-given up already. That ain't the case.” The angry boy pointed at Setsuna. “You've got those detachable limbs, yea? I saw you in the first round. You and, uh, Hooves over there,” he pointed at Tsunotori-chan, who looked confused, “you guys pick up the front end. You can do more than just your hands, right? Split up to the smallest size that can knock the ball around, and keep his spikes from burying us. Half 'n Half,” He pointed to Todoroki-san, who looked supremely unimpressed. “You and me are gonna be in the middle. We've got the biggest quick hits thanks to our quirks, so we should be the ones launching the attack most of the time”

“Shitty Hair, and, uh, you, werewolf guy,” Shishida-kun looked less offended than he might have, since apparently Bakugo-san didn't even call his own classmates by their names, “get on the outside. Shoji-san's no idiot, he'll adapt quickly, so be on your guard. Bird Guy, guard the backlines. Dark Shadow should be quick enough and tall enough to stop most things that get sent back there. Vice Rep, get on Shitty Hair's center-side, help shore it up. If any of you see a shot to do shit with your quirks, fucking take it. Let's do it!” The team broke the huddle, most of them feeling a bit run over.

Four rally's later, and Setsuna decided that the worst thing about Bakugo-san's leadership style, was that it was working. She and Tsunotori-chan had become a wall in front of the net, preventing Shoji-san's preferred style of spiking the ball. True to Bakugo-san's prediction, he rapidly tried to send the ball careening towards the midfield, where Yaoyorozu-san had saved them a point, sending it over towards her-redheaded classmate, who then set up Todoroki-san for a powerful, ice-spike shot deep into the enemy team. They returned it, and play continued.

Almost fifteen minutes later, and Setsuna was really hating the entire concept of volleyball. Shoji-san was a hell of an athlete, and had, despite his teams enormous handicap, kept in the game, scoring four points. Setsuna's own team was up to eight, their match point. There were no timeouts left, and the (hopefully) last rally was about to begin.

Shoda-san served, his powerful quirk sending the ball quickly towards the back of their court. It was a strategy the other team had picked up after their timeout, forcing Setsuna's team to give anemic attacks on the back of an overwhelming one, giving Shoji-san the best chance to block and score. Tokoyami-san's powerful living quirk was able to easily keep up, letting Shishida-kun set Bakugo-san up. That attack went directly towards Tsuburaba-san, who got it back to Shoji-san. The multi-armed boy tried to make a sharp spike, but Setsuna imposed a leaping fist of her own, hitting the ball up and back. Todoroki-san, his face still in that apathetic frown, hit the ball, setting Bakugo-san up for a vicious strike. Yanagi-chan moved to intercept it with her Quirk, but without thinking, she brought the ball to her hands. The whistle blew from the fowl, and Setsuna saw her classmate, normally stoic, looking absolutely horrified.   
  
++++  
  
Amy sighed, as she finished her emergency call in the medical wing. For the most part, either Recovery Girl ( _if she was any younger, I'd push her to rebrand_ ) could deal with any injuries sustained in the first round that actually needed more than mundane first aid, or the kids could walk it off. The volleyball teams she'd seen on her way in (and the hug Himiko had thrown on her by the door) were proof of that, getting gummies or a more direct application of the older woman's quirk.

However, one of Vicky's idiot kids had managed to get himself....well, half-gelded, for lack of a better term. Amy wasn't sure what had led him to decide the best place to stand when a chaotic event was about to unfold was directly behind someone who could cause explosions, and who had been releasing mini-explosions as a form of warning to not stand so close. She also didn't particularly care. Recovery Girl's quirk only fixed what the body naturally could, and regrowing fifty percent of a non-vital organ wasn't part of that package. _How can humans be both so damn durable and yet so stupidly fragile?_ Amy knew that wasn't the first time that thought had crossed her mind, and it hopefully wouldn't be the last.

She left Monoma-san sleeping, not wanting to hear any of his rants about how 1-A had done him wrong. Vicky wasn't sure where the rivalry had started, but Amy made a mental note to tell her sister to sit on the other blonde more, because this wasn't likely to curb that trait. She texted Taylor, seeing where her wife was, and went to go find her when she got the text back. Halfway there, however, she was waylaid by Bakugo Katsuki.

“Hey, lady, up ahead's a no-go zone. Weaver-sensei's got it on lockdown.” The ash-blonde boy shrugged, looking unconcerned. “You're one of the Observers, right?” Amy arched an eyebrow; she knew she'd never exchanged words with the boy, only recognizing him by the photo Taylor had for the class portfolio. “I've seen you around a couple times. So, yeah, Weaver-sensei's busy, so maybe I can ask you a question.” The blonde frowned, and Amy was struck by how much his general attitude reminded her of the Shadow Stalker she had briefly gotten to know. _Nothing like the one Taylor knew._ “You guys all have the same accent, even when you're from all kinds of countries. What's up with that?”

Amy was impressed, and immediately banished all thoughts of the worst of the Brockton Bay Wards to the back of her mind. _He's far smarter than she ever was._ She looked at him, furiously remembering various security procedures and classified statuses. Then she smiled.

“That's very astute of you, Bakugo-san.” The boy twitched, and Amy smirked. Not so tough as you'd like to project, huh? _Reminds me of another blonde._ “The accent in question is what was once called a Maltese accent, back when Malta was its own country. Why we all have it is a secret, but...one that I think I can let you know.” Amy tapped her chin, as if she were contemplating something. Rosetta's existence wasn't a secret, even with the rumors that someone with...THAT power...was moving again. She just didn't need to give the whole truth. “International Heroics has access to someone whose quirk allows them to gift the knowledge of any language they've learned to someone else. That person learned to speak Japanese with a Maltese accent, and therefore, we all have it as well.” The boy looked fairly nonplussed at her statement.

“Huh, that's weird, but I guess it makes sense. Not like that quirk would be very useful in normal heroics.” Suddenly the boy frowned. “Are you even supposed to be telling me stuff like that? Aren't you guys supposed to be here to figure out who's leaking secrets and shit?” The boy was certainly...abrasive, but smart. _A pity you didn't use that brain for years, apparently_.

“Hmm, yes, we are. But, before I go see Weaver-chan,” Amy giggled internally at the twitch the honorific generated in the boy, “let me leave you with a few things to think about. One, what kind of a secret was it? Was it mine to tell? Two, the best way to discover if someone is trustworthy is to trust them with a secret and see if it leaks. And three” Amy smiled in the way that Lisa had taught her, “Who said I told you the truth?” Bakugo-san looked absolutely poleaxed. Amy reached out and patted his shoulder. “Go on, get some food in you. Don't want to faint on national television do you?” She pushed the boy down the hallway, them continued forward.

She found Taylor a little bit further onwards, who smiled distractedly at her. The other woman had her phone to her ear, and Amy's well-honed “Taylor-sense” was tingling. _Oh shit, what now?_

“Columbo?” Amy's eyes widened. _Why is Tay calling Lisa in an official capacity?_ “I have something for you. I know its a bit of a retread, but...we need to look into Endeavor, specifically at his actions as Todoroki Enji.”

_What the actual hell happened?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am aware that the game the play doesn't sound entirely like real volleyball. I'm blaming 200 years of drift on the rules changes. 
> 
> Hound Dog's work on Katsuki is paying off...hopefully.
> 
> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals.
> 
> Beta'd by RikaAltraz


	12. Morning 2.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Obligatory Tournament Arc continues. And Chekovs gun goes off

Poni held her head high as she walked out to the first match of the tournament round. She had a bad feeling about this match-up – she'd heard the tales of the boy who had punched out a zero-pointer during the entrance exam, and she'd seen how fast and quick he could be during the volleyball round.

But she had come this far, darnit, and she wasn't going to just roll over and give up because the guy was super strong! She even knew a few of her classmates thought that she wasn't cut out for the hero course – but she was gonna prove them wrong! She heard Present Mic-sensei giving his intro to the event as she walked.

“For the first match of our one on one tournament, let's introduce our contestants! Coming in on the right – she's come all the way from America, and she's gonna trample the competition! From Class 1-B, it's Tsunotori Poni!” The crowd cheered, and Poni waved at the stands. She hoped Mom and Dad were getting to watch this.

“And coming in on the left: He's lean, he's green, and to volleyballs at least, he's quite mean! From Class 1-A, it's Midoriya Izuku!” The boy didn't wave to the crowds, and as she got closer, Poni could swear he looked nervous. _Not sure why, he's super strong!_ Midnight-sensei stepped between them on the stage.

“Alright, kids, here's the rules: if you leave the ring, you're out. If you go unconscious, you're out! If you need to yield, do so – there's no shame in knowing your limits. If I judge that the match is over, it's over! Any questions?” Poni and Midoriya-san shook their heads. “Great!” Midnight-sensei walked towards the edge of the ring, then turned back, her whip hanging in her hand. “Ready? FIGHT!” The older woman cracked her whip, and the fight was on.

Poni went into a defensive stance, the way her sensei had taught: Learn your foe, then take them out quickly. Midoriya-san seemed to have a similar mindset; the boy was bouncing on his toes, keeping his mobility open. _We're both close combat fighters, and he doesn't know what all I can do._ Poni narrowed her eyes – he was likely to try a probing attack, followed by a single big blow to try and win – it's what she would do with the mobility advantage. _I need to stay more mobile next round._ True to her prediction, Midoriya-san lunged in, his fist pulled back. _He's fast!_ Poni was barely able to block the first blow, and then there was a second punch coming in, but a quick move meant that it only grazed her arm. She could tell it was still going to leave a bruise.

Before he could continue his assault, Poni quickly chambered a kick and slammed it into Midoriya-san's stomach. _What does he eat, iron bars?!_ The boy's body hadn't move the way she expected, and now her leg hurt. As the two broke apart, Poni could tell that, however tough he was, her kick had hurt him. Frankly, he looked like he was going to puke. _This is my chance!_ Poni lowered her head and charged the other student. Unfortunately, Midoriya-san had recovered more quickly than she had expected, and met her attack head on, diving out of the way of her horns and attempting to trip her. Pony bounded into the air over his sweeping leg, her hooves coming down with a clatter a few meters away, and she turned to face Midoriya-san. Her eyes widened.

The green-haired boy had turned to face her, and he was charging her. She didn't have time to dodge. _I'm gonna have to do it!_ She lowered her head just a bit, and...

“HORN CANNON!” Her horns shot out and up – she didn't want to hurt him, so she'd aimed high, just enough to break his charge or spook him to the side. And then he did the one thing Poni didn't expect: Midoriya-san jumped up. “No, don't...!” But it was too late.

One of the horns passed by the boy's right arm, cocked back for a punch. The sharp bone separated the cloth of his gym uniform like wrapping paper under high-end scissors – and then did the same to the flesh of his arm, a spray of blood following it. Poni couldn't look away – until, at least, a punch landed in her stomach and sent her flying. Dimly, she felt the concrete give way to grass, and she knew what that meant.

“BY RING-OUT, MIDORIYA IZUKU WINS!” Midnight-sensei's voice rang out over the stadium, but Pony was barely paying attention, her gaze focused on the boy she had just hurt.

“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to hit you! Are you okay? We need to go to the medical wing, NOW!” Midoriya-san looked at her bewildered, and Poni realized that, in her panic, she had slipped into very rapid English – and she had a strong Texan accent. She could feel her Japanese vocabulary blowing away like tumbleweeds. She managed to get out, “Your arm!”. Then Ectoplasm-sensei was there, two of him, hustling them both out of the ring towards the waiting medics.

++++  
  
Juzo cracked his knuckles as he walked out to the stadium. He was up against another recommendation student, Todoroki Shoto. Truth be told, he was nervous – Todoroki-san was a dangerous opponent. Juzo had seen him during the recommendation exams, and had been deeply impressed. Then, earlier today, the bi-colored boy had held off Yoarashi-kun's assault through most of the dodgeball round, which Juzo knew was no mean feat.

In the volleyball round, he'd used his ice and native skill to deny Shoji-san at least two more points. This was going to be a tough fight, but Juzo was determined to show his best side for the spectators – especially any pro's watching

“Coming in on the right, we've got the hap-hap-happiest student this side of the comedy club: Honenuki Juzo!” _REALLY?_ “And on the left, he's hot and he's cold, he's yes and he's no; he's up, but will he go down? It's Todoroki Shoto!” _At least his was bad too._ Juzo nodded to his opponent, who gave him a single nod in return. _He is pretty cold huh._

Juzo considered his options, as Midnight-sensei confirmed that they were ready. _I'm gonna have to sink into the ground and drag him down, like that old ninja show ojii-san likes_ . He narrowed his eyes as a Midnight-sensei got into her ready pose. 

“Ready? Fight!” Juzo started to sink into the ground, and then suddenly he was half locked into an iceberg.  _Shit, I'll start to go hypothermic before I get through all this ice._ There was one, unpleasant option left to him – but Juzo had never shied away from making hard choices. 

“I yield – I can't safely continue.” He saw Midnight-sensei and Todoroki-san nod at his words.

“BY CONCESSION, TODOROKI SHOTO WINS!” As soon as Midnight-sensei announced his win, Todoroki-san was there, using his fire to help melt the ice around Juzo.

“Good move there, Todoroki-san.” Let no one say that Honenuki Juzo was a poor sport.

“Thank you. I was unsure of your capabilities, so I chose to end the match as quickly as possible.” From anyone else, Juzo would have said they were bragging with that statement, but Todoroki-san was just...so matter of fact.

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Juzo went to shake Todoroki-san's hand, but the other boy was already walking back to the changing rooms.  _Oh well, not my problem_ . Juzo shrugged it off, then winced as he thought that he was going to have to hear it not just from Monoma-san, but also Yoarashi-san.  _Dammit, it IS my problem._

On the other hand, it was better than the match before his. That support girl, Hatsume-san, had run circles around Kirishima-san, showing off as many of her inventions as she could, before finally conceding the match. If the boy was anything like Tetsutetsu-kun, that had to have stung – having a win handed to you tasted worse than losing to guys who held fair play in the highest regard.

He hoped Tsunotori-san was okay – she had seemed shaken up after the dramatic end to her fight. Juzo, however, had a newfound respect for the American transfer student – her horn cannon had gotten noticeably more powerful than it had been at the start of the school year.

Juzo got to the seats reserved for 1-B, and was surprised to see that Gloria-sensei had joined them. His teacher waved, and gestured to a container next to her.

“Rough match-up there Honenuki-kun. Todoroki-san is a rough match-up for just about anyone though. Were you gonna come up from under him and try burying him?”

“Yea...was it that obvious?” He he'd thought it'd been a good and sneaky plan.

“I mean, I know what you can do, and my sister-in-law beat combat analysis into my head back in high school, so...lets just say I have an unfair advantage.” She smiled, and Juzo smiled back faintly.  _From what I've heard of Weaver-sensei, that beating comment may be more true than not._ “Cheeseburger? They make decent ones at the concession stands, I brought a bunch for everyone.” Juzo nodded and grabbed one. As he sat, he looked over and saw Yoarashi-san, who had a burger in each hand, was looking sourly down at the stands. Juzo tried to follow where his classmate was looking at, and suddenly understood the larger boy's displeasure. The Number Two Hero, Endeavor, was in the stands. 

++++

_What a mad revelry of Darkness._

Fumikage was in two minds about the tournament bracket. On the one hand, after seeing Uraraka-san's knock-down, drag-out fight against the strange lizard girl from 1-B, that had only ended with Uraraka-san punting the other girls head out of bounds, he was glad he didn't have to face her next. On the flip side, that was only a one-round reprieve, and the gravity manipulator was up against Bakugo-san next – and the loud boy was unlikely to underestimate her. On yet another flip-side, his next match would be between the winner of the match between Yaoyorozu-san and Kendo-san – both girls were powerful opponents, on top of having quirks that could easily negate Dark Shadow. Not so his current foe.

“On the right, he may not be a peacock but he's here to strut his stuff: Tokoyami Fumikage!” Dark Shadow unraveled a little.

“Was that really our intro? That was bad.” Fumikage couldn't help but agree with his Quirk.

“And on the left: It's dangerous to not give him the homework answers! It's Shinso Hitoshi!”

“That was actually kinda rude. We should yell at Present Mic next English class!” Fumikage withdrew his Quirk – he didn't want Dark Shadow to see him nodding in agreement.

As they stood across from each other, Shinso-san gave Fumikage a look of intense tiredness, something that Fumikage felt echoing back from the empty void where his soul should be.

“How has that man had a radio show for that long?” Fumikage shrugged in response. He didn't dislike Shinso-san, but nor was he going to be foolish around the other boy.

“Ready? FIGHT!” The crack of Midnight-sensei's whip sounded, and Dark Shadow unfurled like a glorious dark pennant. Shinso-san started moving, in an erratic pattern. _He's figured out my plan, but that doesn't mean he can beat it._

“Hey, Fumikage-tan!” Shinso-san called out, surprisingly chipper. “How do we know owls are smarter than chickens?” Fumikage raised an incredulous eyebrow, and Dark Shadow leapt out. The shadow swiped a few times, before a feint had Shinso-san make a bad dodge into a waiting left talon. From there, it was the work of a moment to deposit the purple-haired boy outside the boundary line.

“BY RING OUT, TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE WINS!” Midnight-sensei called out, rather unnecessarily in Fumikage's opinion. He walked towards his classmate, hand extended to shake. Shinso-san took it.

“Sorry about that, Tokoyami-san, I had to try.” Shinso-san seemed a little embarrassed.

“There's no reason to be flustered, Shinso-san. I respect that you used every tool in your arsenal to seek a victory against me. I wish that I hadn't had to end your tournament hopes.” Dark Shadow whipped out, nodding in agreement. Shinso-san, however, shook his head.

“I wasn't going to win it all. I could have hoped to maybe go up against the girls next round, but against Uraraka-san? Girl is crazy determined, and I have no doubt she can keep her mouth shut.” The two walked into the stadium corridors as they talked. “And Bakugo-san? I'd give it fifty-fifty at best to get him talking, and if I lose that bet I get blasted halfway across the stadium.” Fumikage nodded at the boys logic.

As the boys walked on in a companionable silence, Fumikage considered the other matches of the day so far. Midoriya-san's injury had many of the class worried, but the boy had showed up in the class seating box none the worse for wear, thanks to Himiko-san's other guardian. Kirishima-san had been fine, except for his pride, and Todoroki-san had never come close to being injured. Ashido-san had had a hard fought bout against Shishida-san of 1-B, the werewolf-like boy having been in far worse shape at the end of their match. However, he had pushed the pink girl out of bounds, despite the acid burns she inflicted. Bakugo-san had overwhelmed Kamakiri-san in a storm of explosions and rubble, and Uraraka-san, of course, had gone absolutely feral on her opponent.

She hadn't started that way, though, and Fumikage considered what, exactly, the girl from 1-B, Tokage-san, had said. Whatever it was, it represented the risks of running psychological warfare – when your tactics backfired, they could backfire severely. Speaking of tactics...

“Shinso-san, I do have a question.” The boy looked over at him, his eyebrow raised in question. “How do we know that owls are smarter than chickens?” Dark Shadow poked out, interested in the answer. Shinso-san snorted and grinned as he faced forward.

“I mean, have you ever seen Kentucky Fried Owl?” He walked on as Fumikage stopped dead, both his and Dark Shadow's mouths falling open.

“Seriously? THAT was the punchline?” Dark Shadow looked at Fumikage. “That's the worst joke I've ever heard.” Fumikage couldn't help but nod.

“What a dark bouquet of madness...”

++++

Tensei hummed to himself as he bounced around Hosu, getting up on a roof. His radio was playing the audio from the UA Sports Festival. He'd been watching the first two rounds, at least until poor Tenya lost in an amazing turn around from the opposing team. But, now he was back on his patrol route.

Normally, Tensei liked patrols. The chance to see the city, meet people, help them – that was what Tensei loved the most about being a hero. But Hosu had gotten more dangerous, especially for those who sought to defend it. The Hero Killer Stain was in town.

“Idaten Team One, sound off.” Tensei hated not being able to run free on patrol, but it would be worse if one of them was isolated by Stain.

“Warhawk, all clear here.”

“Viceroy, here. Signing autographs for some kids.”

“Bigshot, clear on my route.” The older hero really shouldn't be here – he was due to retire soon, and Tensei knew the superstitions. His veteran friend had insisted, however, that he would do his time on patrol the same as everyone else. But that still left...

“Handoff, check in.” Tensei waited a few seconds, then stood up. He had a bad feeling. “Dispatch, give me Handoff's location, now.”

“Go west, more directions to come!” Tensei took off, and he heard the other sidekicks requesting movement orders to the location.

“Tensei, this is Team Two, we're mobilizing to Handoff's location as well.”

“Copy that Enigma, hopefully his mic just fell off while he was getting a cat out of a tree.” Tensei tried to project a confidence he didn't feel as he continued to follow dispatch's directions.

What was likely only thirty seconds later, although it felt infinitely longer, Tensei arrived at the location, and his worst fears were confirmed. Handoff was there...and pinning the clearly bleeding hero to the wall was none other than the Hero Killer Stain himself, sword drawn. Tensei had to act.

“RECIPRO PUNCH!” Tensei knew the Hero Killer was a dangerous opponent at the worst of times, and canny as all hell. Rumors persisted that he'd been a Vigilante before descending into full villainy, but Tensei had never asked any of his...gray...contacts for clarification. All that to say, the presence of a hero, and a loudly declared attack, would undoubtedly cause the Hero Killer to dodge out of the way. Which would be a problem...if that was who Tensei had been targeting.

Instead of punching Stain, Tensei shoved Handoff out of the way, trying to get his sidekick to run. Instead, they flew down the alley and fell over, their eyes flickering in fear. _A paralysis quirk?!_ That explained a great deal about how the Hero Killer had taken down so many powerful heroes. Good intel, but now Tensei had to protect a downed comrade.

“Mayday, mayday, Stain is here, Handoff is injured. Unable to evac.” Handoff wasn't small, and thus Tensei couldn't carry them and get away from Stain fast enough.

“Ah, Ingenium. I was wondering if you would cross my path. A pity. I hate to kill you, you seem a decent person.” Stain said, eyeing Tensei down the length of the old worn blade the villain wielded.

“Well, thank you, I suppose. I'd hate to die.” Tensei quipped back, watching his opponents stance. Normally, Tensei, could count on having the reach advantage, thanks to his family's height. The sword, however, obviously changed the equation. _At least I'm pretty sure I can punch faster than he can swing. But I also don't know how his quirk works._

Tensei knew he only had to hold out for a little bit – he had allies on the way, and the Hero Killer had never seemed to try and fight if he was badly outnumbered. _Gotta try and keep him here._

Tensei led with a punch, that was quickly revealed to be a feint as a leg swept up in a kick. Unsurprisingly, Stain saw the feint coming a mile away and dodged the real strike easily. A few more exchanges went similarly, both men attacking and dodging. An alert popped up in Tensei's helmet – ten seconds till assistance. _I have to keep him here so we can catch him._ Tensei narrowed his eyes. _They've got to have paramedics on the way...and even if they didn't..._

Tensei roared forward, living up to his title of the Turbo Hero, throwing a barrage of punches at the most infamous assassin in all of Japan. He knew the moment he overextended – and he knew that Stain saw it too.

PAIN.

Tensei folded over the blade in his stomach, his knees buckling and hitting the ground. Stain looked down at him, still holding onto the blade.

“If you hadn't tried to save this fake hero, you would have lived, Ingenium.” Suddenly Stain's head jerked up. Through the blackness encroaching at the edge of his side, Ingenium thought he could detect fear in the murderer's face. Under his helmet, Tensei smiled crookedly, dimly aware of the blood trickling down his chin.

Tensei reached up and punched Stain in the gut, taking advantage of the killer's distraction. Then, at the apex of the blow, he activated his quirk, sending the villain flying. Barely aware of the hole left in his torso by the blade that Stain had retained his hold on, Tensei fell all the way to the ground, still smiling.

“Showtime...Punch...” Iida Tensei's eyes closed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter Beta'd by Rika Altraz
> 
> Tensei has met with a horrible fate.


	13. Morning 2.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's Alternate title: A Tournament Sandwich on Misery Bread
> 
> CW: Overhaul

Tenya watched over his classmates fondly. Even though his team had lost in the second round, he was proud of the teamwork that had come together to make it happen. Midoriya-san seemed much more comfortable in his own skin, and had made leaps and bounds with his power – whatever meeting he'd had with Gran Torino must have been very productive! Tenya had figured out a couple tricks himself, based on what the elderly hero had told him. While he was sad that he didn't get more of a chance to show it off at the stadium, he was sure he could surprise Tensei at his internship.

Speaking of showing off, Midoriya-san and Kirishima-san had left for their match, as Yaoyorozu-san and Kendo-san walked out for their match. Present Mic-sensei's introduction was...predictably bad. Tenya hadn't said anything to his classmates, but he was pretty sure that the Voice Hero was trying to come up with the worst possible intros as a way to tease his husband. Tenya had known they were married, of course – Tensei had been invited to their wedding a few years ago, and had...slightly overindulged. His brother had been helped back to condo by his friend Haimawari-san, who had given Tenya a great deal of blackmail material over Tensei. Perhaps such things weren't exactly proper, but brothers were different.

Yaoyorozu-san's match was excellent, displaying top-notch tactics, in Tenya's opinion. Unfortunately, Kendo-san was a canny opponent herself and had managed a truly excellent reversal, throwing Yaoyorozu-san out of bounds.

The use of small explosives by his Vice Representative, plus Kendo-san's fists, necessitated Cementoss to rebuild the ring. As such, Yaoyorozu-san returned to Class 1-A's box before the first match of the second round. Tenya knew he wasn't always the best at picking up social cues (his ears still burned whenever he thought of how rude he'd been to Midoriya-san at the entrance exam) but even he could see that Yaoyorozu-san was upset. Tensei's voice echoed in his mind: 'Never tell a woman she looks upset, even if she does. Find a way to defuse it, or don't say anything at all.'

It was odd he was thinking about Tensei so much today, but not doing anything wasn't an option – the match had been hard-fought, and nearly a victory. So Iida smiled, and pointed a hand towards his classmate.

“Well done, Yaoyorozu-san! An inspiring match!” The thin smile the girl wore fell, and Tenya felt like an absolute fool. He briefly looked over to Jiro-san (again, he missed cues sometimes, he wasn't BLIND) and saw that the other girl looked lost too.  _ I am relieved that I didn't miss the obvious this time. _

“I'm sorry I let you all down, I didn't realize how quickly she could use her quirk.” Yaoyorozu-san said, as she shrunk in on herself.

“Shit, Vice-Rep, you win that fight nine times outta ten. But that also means you lose it one in ten, and that was today. Shit sucks, but ya gotta move past it.” Tenya felt the entire box freeze, as 19 heads, his own included, turned towards Bakugo-san, who scowled even further upon noticing the attention. “The fuck you shitheads looking at?”

“We weren't expecting good advice from you, so we were surprised, kero.”  _ Asui-san, there is a time to be blunt... _

“Pft, whatever. Just telling Vice Rep to keep her head in the game. Nobody wins all the time – not Endeavor, hell, not even All Might.” Something about the way Bakugo-san said that made Tenya think that the explosive blond was repeating something he had been told, almost verbatim – that didn't make it wrong, however, and Yaoyorozu-san seemed to be contemplating his words. _I wonder if Bakugo-san will be so philosophical if he himself loses a match?_

As the match below began in earnest, with Midoriya-san running circles around Kirishima-san, Tenya's phone rang. Normally, he would have ignored it, or pulled it out only to silence it, but the ringtone was his mother's, so naturally, he answered.

“Hello Mother, I'm in the stands, I'm sorry its so loud-” Suddenly, he was cut off.

“Tenya.” His mothers voice was...desolate. “I'm sorry, but you need to come to Hosu General Hospital.”  _ Hosu? No! _ “It's your brother, he...the doctors don't know if he's going to make it.” She sobbed. “Your father says to use your emergency card, just get here quickly.” She hung up, and Tenya felt absolutely adrift. 

“Iida-kun? Are you okay?” That was Himiko-san – she always seemed to have a nose for personal issues.

“Yes, Himiko-san, I'm fine. Unfortunately, there's been a family emergency, so I need to leave immediately.” He looked up at his classmates, who were starting to look at him with a variety of expressions as they realized that something was horribly wrong. “Enjoy the sports festival everyone.” He tried to put on a smile, but he doubted any of them believed it. He left the box before he actually broke down – which meant that he didn't see Himiko send a text.

Tears running down his face, he still made it about halfway to the dressing rooms before he ran into someone. He tried to maneuver around, before a hand reached out and grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

“Where are you going, Iida-kun?” Tenya looked up, startled.  _ Oh no, how rude! _

“Weaver-sensei, my apologies.” The woman let him go, and Tenya wiped at his eyes. “I received some news, there's been a family emergency. I need to go. I was just going to the dressing rooms to change and get my things.” Weaver-sense nodded.

“I'll walk with you.” The two continued down the halls, as Tenya fought the urge to start using Engine. “What happened, Iida-kun?”

“My brother, the Pro Hero Ingenium...he's been badly injured. He's at Hosu General, they...the doctors said they weren't sure he was going to make it.” His teacher reached an arm out, her flesh and blood one this time, and gently touched his shoulder.

“I'm very sorry to hear that, Iida-kun.” They came to a stop in front of the dressing rooms. “Go get changed, I'll walk you to the entrance when you're done.” Tenya nodded and walked in. A very brief shower (and some sobs) later, he was dressed in his uniform and ready to go. As he expected, Weaver-sensei was standing outside the room, and he was painfully grateful she had her mask on – he couldn't bear to see a look of pity on her face.

“Check your school email, Iida-kun.”  _ What?  _ “You'll find a ticket for Hosu in there, first class with a meal. Eat it.”  _ Wait, what!? _ “Remember that you're off school till Monday.” She tilted her head, and he got the sudden impression of a soft smile. “Of course, I said I would walk you to the entrance, but if I turn around now, then I certainly wouldn't know if you went a little faster in the corridors than normal, would I?” Tenya gulped; he had to, or he would have begun sobbing again. 

“No ma'am, you wouldn't. I, uh, I can find my own way to the stadium entrance.” She nodded once.

“Go be with your brother, Iida-kun.” She did not have to tell him twice.

++++  
  
There was a tenseness in 1-A's box seat. Although Midoriya-san and Kirishima-san had come back in good spirits after Midoriya-san's win, and Todoroki-san's win against Shishida-san had never really been in doubt, it was there. Partly, that was due to Iida-san leaving in such unfortunate circumstances, Ibara knew. But the match brewing down below likely explained a greater portion of it.

Bakugo Katsuki, one of the most powerful members of their class, and the one most likely to be described as “unhinged”, was up against Uraraka Ochako, who Ibara had once heard described as “a stuffed animal in human form”. Of course, that description from Kirishima-san came before her first round fight against Tokage-san, which had been, by far, the most intense of the competition. _If she'd held that passion in reserve, Bakugo-san might have underestimated her, but now..._

Ibara was not prone to gossip, given that such action was definitely a sin, but even she would easily admit to listening in to Himiko-san's attempts to wheedle information out of Uraraka-san between matches. But the brunette had clammed up and said nothing, despite her friend's best efforts.  _Whatever it was, I doubt that Bakugo-san will make the same mistake._

“Hey, look down there. Cementoss-sensei just walked out!” Kaminari-san said, looking down at the small staff door set into the arena walls. “Is there a problem with the ring?” He wasn't necessarily the smartest person in the class, but Ibara did enjoy his enthusiasm for life. 

“I doubt it, otherwise they would have waited before giving the two minute warning for the next match.” Mineta-san said. “I think they just suspect that this match is going to require his services, so they've got him on the field now.” Mineta-san thought for a moment. “I bet they did that to generate interest in our matches, since we are still first years. Pros are more likely to either tune in or watch replays if they know the ring is going to need to be rebuilt after the match.” It was a good, well thought out point, Ibara admitted. 

To her shame, she had been surprised that the boy had, apparently, kept to his word from a few weeks ago, and was actually quite tolerable to be around.. She was certain that he was still looking at the girls lustfully, but, to be frank, that made him no different than almost any of the other boys.  _Father Ayamiya does say that desire is natural, I suppose._ The only boy Ibara hadn't seen “checking out” a girl at least once was Bakugo-san, which of course led to its own questions.  _Not that it's any of my business._

The fight was either going to be over in a flash, or be the longest such fight today. It was quickly apparent that it was to be the latter, not the former, of those options. Uraraka-san had dodged Bakugo-san's opening gambit, sacrificing her gym top to do so. That was a planned move, Ibara realized, since she knew that the girl hadn't had the black tank top on during the earlier events.  _She's determined to do her best, isn't she?_ True to Mineta-san's prediction, the arena was rapidly turned into a cratered mess, as Uraraka-san dodged and weaved. _Is she trying to outlast him?_ It was the only plan Ibara could figure, given her actions. Ibara questioned the wisdom of such a plan, but honesty required admitting that she didn't know that she'd have come up with something better in the other girl's place. 

“Oh my God...” Ibara twitched; she hadn't really said anything, but her classmates had been surprisingly respectful about not taking the Lord's name in vain around her. There had been a few classmates in elementary and middle school who'd taken delight in poking at her, and she was surprised that she was having a reaction to it again so quickly. Glancing over, she looked at Himiko-san to see what, exactly, had prompted that invective. But the blonde girls eyes weren't focused on the arena – instead, she and Midoriya-san...were looking up. Ibara followed their gaze, and promptly forgave Himiko-san's choice of words.  
  
++++  
  
“Oh my goodness!” Inko-san was certainly an emotive sort, Toshi noted. Not that he disagreed – Uraraka-san had made huge strides since the Entrance Exam, where she could barely support one piece of rubble – now, she was holding up the ammunition for a meteor shower. _And I don't think Bakugo-san has noticed_. Toshi made a note to add situational awareness to his classes, although this was a pretty perfect object lesson, all things considered. He expected Wilbourn-san, Taylor's friend, to have some clever comment, but he realized that the woman had never returned after her mysterious phone call. _Speaking of situational awareness, Toshi..._

The conclusion of the fight was dramatic, as literal tons of rock rained down over the ring, and Uraraka-san made a break to try and tackle Bakugo-san. Unfortunately, despite her incredible efforts, she came up short. Bakugo-san was able to fight her off, and ultimately claim victory with an outstanding display of pure explosive power, blowing away both the meteor shower and Uraraka-san herself to the edge of the battlefield. _I'll make sure she has the opportunity to go to a top notch agency._ Toshi suddenly felt very melancholy. _Nana would have loved her._

In a remarkable display of maturity, Young Bakugo helped carry Uraraka-san off the field, undoubtedly going to the medical field. Inko chuckled, and Toshi turned to her curiously, while Cementoss began rebuilding the entire arena.

“Oh, just thinking about Katsuki-kun. Mitsuki-chan, his mother, is an old friend, and I'm sure she'll be hearing wedding bells watching that little display.” Inko shook her head. “I don't think so though – I've seen the way little Himiko-chan looks at Uraraka-chan, and I think Katsuki-kun has the good sense to not stick his nose into that.” 

“Yes, I do believe I know what you're talking about. Unfortunately, it seems Young Midoriya shares those feelings towards Uraraka-san. I say unfortunate because all three of them are such good kids – I don't want to see anyone be hurt.” Inko eyed him, and Toshi felt like he'd made a bit of a mistake. “I just don't see a choice where someone doesn't get a broken heart – they all feel their emotions very strongly.” Really, he just wanted the kids to be happy, was that so bad?

“Hmm, I think there's a choice that you're not seeing – and it's what I'm personally rooting for, if we're being honest.” Toshi definitely felt like he'd made a big mistake. Then things got stranger, because Inko-san reached over and took his hand, and she smiled at him fondly.  _Why are women so confusing?!_ However, he wasn't about to say no to the attention.  _Wait, is this why Taylor recommended inviting Inko-san?!_ The American was...remarkably sneaky.

The two cuddled up as they watched the last match of the third round. Tokoyami-san and Kendo-san walked out, to more atrociously bad introductions by Present Mic. Toshi knew, from teacher gossip, that Mic only did this to the first year tournament. Which was a relief, since he was on call for the next two days as well, and if he had to hear that many more bad puns...

The fight was back and forth, neither of his students gaining an edge over the other – Tokoyami-san couldn't simply grab Kendo-san like he had done to Shinso-san, but nor was he giving Kendo-san the kind of opening she had exploited against Yaoyorozu-san. The match continued for several minutes, becoming the longest fight of the tournament so far, when Kendo-san made a play for victory. Cold-cocking Dark Shadow, she ran for Tokoyami-san. The bird-headed boy proved that he was more than just his quirk, however, and dodged the girls powerful, skilled attacks long enough for Dark Shadow to get back in the fight, and then Tokoyami-san went on the attack as well. As skilled as she was, Kendo-san clearly wasn't prepared to fight against two opponents at once, and the last member of 1-B in the Sports Festival was defeated.  _Kan-san won't be pleased._

A quick touch up of the ring, and the semifinals were due to begin. The first match was Young Midoriya against Todoroki-san, and that would be followed by Bakugo-san against Tokoyami-san. Toshi had, of course, seen Endeavor in the stands, and hoped the Number Two Hero didn't make a scene, whether his son won or lost. Toshi looked at the screens showing the kids walking out to the ring. _Wait a minute..._

“Izuku looks really determined – it's good to see him so passionate!” Inko-san (or should that be -chan, Toshi wondered, with a glance down at their entwined hands) saw the same thing that Toshi did: a look of absolute determination on his protege's face. _I wonder what caused that?_ The boy had looked distinctly green around the gills in his first round, and ready to go in the second, but this...this was new. A look at Todoroki-san's face on the jumbotron showed only the same, placid look the boy had been sporting all day. _I hope Young Midoriya has a plan to not be frozen in the first moments of this fight_.

Abruptly, Toshi felt a surge of gratitude towards Taylor, and the younger woman's insistence on contacting Gran Torino. If Young Midoriya had felt this need to win, and hadn't had his newfound control of his powers...Toshi shuddered. That would be ugly, no doubt.

And then fight began, and proved that even with that upgrade, it was still ugly.

++++  
  
Eri didn't know what was going on. HE had brought her out of her room, but not to the metal room? This was different – everything was white, even the furniture. She was sitting on a couch, but it wasn't like the one Grandfather had – it was less squishy, and not very comfy. It was still better than the metal table though. HE had given her a new dress, which was weird, cause her old one was still okay. There was a TV in the room, but it didn't show cartoons, like she remembered from before she knew she was a monster.

There were people, real people, on it. They looked younger than HE did...or Mommy had. There was a boy with green hair, and a boy whose hair was half-red, and half white. A lady in a weird outfit came out, with a long rope in her hand. Eri missed her Mommy, but she knew it was her fault Mommy had left. All three of them seemed to be talking, but Eri couldn't hear them. The boys both looked suddenly angry, and the woman looked like she yelled at them. The boys walked to the edges of a big concrete space, and then the woman waved the rope around.

Eri screamed – it was scary, because the boys were fighting! She tried to hide her head in her knees; she didn't want to watch this! HIS hands grabbed her head and forced it up. She was so scared! She felt HIS head move down, close to hers. Was HE going to twist her neck till it snapped again? That had hurt, until she heard the snap. Then she really hadn't felt much of anything.

“Do you see that, Eri? Those boys, forced to fight because of their Quirks.” HE didn't sound mad, but that didn't mean anything. “You know, there used to be big events, where people didn't have to fight, back before there were Quirks.” Eri didn't know why HE was telling her this. As she watched, the green-haired boy yelled at the other one, and punched some ice that the other boy had made. She could tell, though, that he had hurt his arm – it was all purple and yucky.

“Eri, I want to make a world where these boys don't have to fight anymore, where they don't have to hurt themselves for other people's entertainment.” HIS voice felt icky, like something sticky poured over her. “I know it hurts you, but a little pain on your part means that other kids won't have to feel it. Is that so bad Eri?” She could feel her head shaking no, but she wasn't moving it. “Say you'll be a good girl for me, Eri.” Eri was terrified – she didn't want to say it! HE wasn't her Grandfather or Mommy or Daddy. “Say it!” HE was mad!

“I'll..I'll be a good girl.” Eri wanted to cry. But tears weren't allowed anymore. She just wanted to be Mommy and Daddy's good girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> (hides from angry mobs)


	14. Morning 2.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku vs Shoto, FIGHT

Izuku was bouncing on his feet, nervously. _Todoroki-san is fast, and I don't know if I can break out of one of those icebergs._ Suddenly, there was a knock at the ready room door.

“Uh, come in?” Now he was confused – who would be coming to see him down here? Maybe All Might? But it was Weaver-sensei who walked in. “S-sensei! What are you doing here?” The woman cocked her head at him, and Izuku felt, again, like he was being weighed.

“Just checking on you. You're showing a great deal more control over your power – any issues?” Izuku felt like that wasn't what had drawn the international teacher to seek him out, but he nodded anyway.

“Yeah, I feel fine. I'm just worried about Todoroki-san.” He blinked. “I-I mean, I'm worried about fighting Todoroki-san. He's very fast with his ice!” _Please buy it, please buy it..._

“Hrm.” Weaver-sensei walked over to the screen that was showing Tokoyami-san's fight. “Is that the only thing about Todoroki-san that has you worried, Midoriya-san?” _Shit, she didn't buy it_. “You should know, Midoriya-san, that I can hear everything that my bugs can hear – and my range is upwards of four blocks in any direction.” _Wait, is she saying...?_ “I'm asking you to keep this as secret as One for All, but International Heroics will be digging more deeply into Endeavor.” _She knows!_ At first, Izuku was kind of mad, because someone had been listening in – but at least it was someone like Weaver-sensei, who would use it to make things better!

“Uh, Weaver-sensei? Have you ever had to choose between saving someone...and winning?” It was easier, still, to not name Todoroki-san, even though he knew that Weaver-sensei knew exactly who he was talking about. His teacher visibly paused for a moment, then nodded. “What do you choose when that happens?”

“That's not a question with an easy answer, Midoriya-san.” Weaver turned to face him, even as the screen showed Tokoyami-san winning his match. “I'm sure someone like All Might or Gloria would say that you don't have to choose, that you can do both. And sometimes you can, and you should.” His teacher reached up and detached the face-plate from her helmet, and Izuku could feel her eyes boring into him even more keenly now that he could see them. “But sometimes, Midoriya-san, you do have to choose between saving someone and the mission. And I would tell you, that the mission comes first. You can come back and help someone after the job is done, but if you stop to help everyone, you'll never be done with your work.” Her eyes softened ever so slightly. “One of my teachers told me that we have to take care of ourselves before we can help anyone else. Make of that what you will, Midoriya-san.” Izuku was, officially, confused.

“So what are you saying the answer is, sensei?” But Weaver-sensei just shook her head.

“What I'm saying is that there isn't really a right answer, Midoriya-san, just an answer that's right for you.” She smiled faintly at him. “Good luck out there.”

“Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shoto, please report to the field for you semi-final match. Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shoto, please report to the field for you semi-final match.” The voice over the loud speaker startled Izuku out of the fey mood that had descended.

“Thank you, sensei.” He bowed to her. “I'm going to do my best, I promise.” She smiled at him.

“I'm not worried about that. You always do, Midoriya-san.” He blushed from the praise, then turned and ran towards the door leading to the arena. _I know what I want to do.  
  
++++  
  
_ The third round of the tournament just wasn't going Shoto's way. He had gotten the fight he wanted with Midoriya-san, yes. The other boy was proving why he was All Might's heir, also yes. But the third part of the plan, defeating him and paving his way to the top...Shoto had encountered some issues. In hindsight, it started before the match had even began.

**EARLIER**

“I'm going to beat you, despite your gain in power, and win the Sports Festival.” Shoto knew that some people saw what her was doing as “trash-talking”, but to him, it was just good manners to inform them of their upcoming fate.

“Well, you might win, Todoroki-san, but you won't be facing my full power.” Midoriya-san had never quite sounded this...self-assured? before. _Wait, what did he say?_

“I've never thought of you as stupid Midoriya-san. But surely you know you can't hope to even try and win against me without giving your full power.” The other boys eyes hardened dangerously at Shoto's statement.

“Well, since you won't do me the courtesy of giving me your full power, Todoroki-san, I see no reason to give you mine.” Shoto narrowed his own eyes dangerously.

“You know full well I-” The crack of a whip, inches before his nose, startled him. And also started Midoriya-san, as it turns out, since the two of them had been getting ever closer during their talk.

“That's enough!” Midnight-sensei looked legitimately angry. “If you two have issues, settle them during your fight not before. And remember: If I say the match is over, it's OVER. Got it?” The two nodded angrily, and Midnight-sensei stepped back to address the stadium. “THE FIRST SEMI-FINAL MATCH, BETWEEN MIDORIYA IZUKU AND TODOROKI SHOTO BEGINS....NOW!” Another crack of the whip, and Shoto chose to end this farce, now, and show that he only needed the ice he had inherited from his mother, and not the Old Man's fire.

The ice flowed out seeking to encase his opponent, like it had the others he had faced today. And that was when everything went off the rails. Midoriya-san flicked his finger, and shattered the ice around him. But Shoto saw that that finger, similar to the aftermath of the USJ and the Apprehension Test...was broken. But there was no pain in his opponent's face.

“Is that all your ice can do, Todoroki-san? If so, and I'm a villain, then...you've just failed at being a hero.” Shoto snarled in response and sent out another wave of ice, only to have it shattered too, at the cost of another broken finger, by Midoriya-san. “I couldn't do that against your fire, Todoroki-san, and you know it!” Wordlessly, Shoto sent out another wave. _I just need to keep sending these out, he doesn't have a limitless supply of fingers!_ This time, however, the ice didn't shatter. _Did I freeze him deep in the ice?_ Every one of Shoto's instincts yelled at him to move, and he did, just in time to dodge Midoriya-san's meteoric descent from where he had apparently leaped over the ice.

“You don't want to be a hero, Todoroki-san, that's what I think! I think you just want to spite Endeavor! Why are you even here, if you can't be bothered to be the best you can be?!” Izuku yelled as he pummeled Shoto with a barrage of fast punches and kicks. _Dammit, the Old Man was right, I have been letting my hand-to-hand skills slip._

“Why do you even care, Midoriya-san? If you can beat me so easily, then do it! I will never use my father's power in battle, so stop trying to make me!” Shoto gave his rebuttal amongst his own flurry of blows, trying to drive the other boy back.

“Because I'm going to be a hero that saves everyone, Todoroki-san, just like All Might.” Midoriya-san hit back and Shoto saw the new, green lightning flickering over the other boy's body. “If that's the kind of hero that you want to be to, Todoroki-san...then you need to realize that it isn't Endeavor's power...it's yours.” Shoto's eyes went wide.

He remembered a perfect summer day – no classes, no training, just him and his mother, curled up on the couch. He remembered watching All Might, as he fought villains and saved people. And he remembered his mother's words:

“But you want to be a hero, right? That's fine. You're not... bound by his blood. Decide who you want to become. And be all you can be.”

**PRESENT**

Shoto snapped back to reality, and pushed Midoriya-san back with a wave of flame from his left side.

“Here we are, fighting for a slot in the finals...and you push me to come at you harder? Who's screwing around now!?” Shoto could feel the warmth returning to his right side – he had been getting uncomfortably close to his limit. There were more blows exchanged between them now, Midoriya-san finally using his full power, and Shoto understood. Understood how it had felt to know that your opponent could be doing more against you, only to refuse it out of pride. “You're wrong, Midoriya-san...I want to be a hero!” To his surprise, the boy grinned happily as he bounced back nearly to the edge of the ring.

“Good! Then let's see who wins this...full power!” Shoto sent yet another wave of ice out, big enough to trap Midoriya-san, but, as expected, the greenette dodged it and charged, lighting crackling all over his body. Feeling the heat growing in him, letting it rise, embracing it for the first time in years, he raised his left hand, flames flickering and roaring.

“Midoriya-san...thank you...”

Then there was light and noise; extremely loud, and incredibly close.  
  
++++  
  
“YES SHOTO! ACCEPT YOURSELF! YOUR LIFE STARTS NOW! YOU WILL SURPASS ME!”

This was a good day, Enji had firmly decided. Although that infuriating boy, Midoriya, had dared to talk back to him, Enji magnanimously decided to forgive him, for pushing Shoto to finally accept his full legacy. Those first two fights of Shoto's, sure, Enji would have LIKED for Shoto to use his flame, but...the ice prison was a fast, effective take-down. Enji would have given a great deal to have such an ability.

However, there would be foes who needed more to take them down. He hadn't been pushed to that point yet, but Shoto could only produce so much ice before the hypothermia set in. If that had happened in a fight with a villain...Enji didn't want to bury two of his children.

The two boys positioned themselves for a final blow, Midoriya-san using his full power again, and Shoto using both halves of his quirk. Cementoss created a series of walls, and Enji could see Midnight using her own quirk to try and stop the boys. But Enji hadn't been the foremost fire-user on either side of the law without a firm understanding of thermodynamics, and the cold arena, being hit with something that resembled a scaled -down version of his own Prominence Burn...he was glad that his own third year class had proved the necessity of the barrier forcefield around the stadium.

The detonation was both bright and loud, even at the edge of the ring, and the field flickered as chunks of concrete slammed into it. The crowd screamed, and it took all of Enji's nerve to not flinch himself. _Only fifteen years old, and they put out that much power..._

As the dust cleared, there was clearly a figure in the grass, and another kneeling in near the center of the arena. As more clarity, returned, the figure in the arena was clearly the battered form of Midoriya-san, which meant that...

“BY RING OUT, MIDORIYA IZUKU WINS!” Midnight's announcement was...disappointing, but this was the first year, Shoto had room to grow, and it wasn't as though semi-finals was an objectively bad result, especially against such a powerful field. As Ectoplasm's clones rushed the field to take the two boys to the medical ward, Enji made a note to extend an internship offer to Midoriya-san as well as Shoto. Though he didn't understand what Midoriya-san had said that got through to his son, Enji wasn't egotistical enough to deny the obvious. Perhaps he could learn Midoriya-san's secret, and finally find a route to motivate Shoto properly!

A short time later, Enji found himself back in the stadium hallways, waiting for Shoto to pass by. The boy had been hurt, but not too badly, especially if the new medic UA had on staff was as good as the rumors stated. Sure enough, there was his son, his pride and joy, walking down the halls. One expertly-executed paternal ambush later, and Shoto was being subjected to his well-earned praise.

“What finally made you choose to use your fire, Shoto? Did you hear me cheering from the stands?” Enji doubted that, he hadn't really gotten loud until after the fire came out, but it worked well enough as a conversational gambit. His youngest looked down at his left hand, and then said something that shook Enji's world.

“I didn't really think about you at all.” What? He..he only wanted the best for his son...why...

“Endeavor-san, I'm afraid you aren't allowed back here.” Still in a daze, he looked up. There was a tall woman – only a few inches shorter than Enji himself, in fact – approaching them. She wore an ash-gray body suit, with some kind of molded face-plate and bright yellow eyepieces. Distantly, Enji noted that she looked far more intimidating than major villains he had fought.

“Hello Weaver-sensei.” Shoto said, with more warmth than he'd addressed his father earlier. The woman, whose name Enji recognized as a Senior Investigator with International Heroics, the one who had actually brought in most of the Toga clan as conspirators, nodded politely.

“Hello, Todoroki-san. Head on up to the box, they're still cleaning the field before the second semi-final.” His son nodded and continued on his way. She turned to Enji, who was staring after his son. “Endeavor-san? I'm going to need to escort you, either back to the stands or to the exit.”

“I'll...I'll head out.” The woman nodded and gestured for him to begin walking. Enji barely noticed her, lost in his own world. He knew he was tough on Shoto, said things that weren't always nice, or true, but...wasn't that how motivation worked? Wasn't that how you got someone to push beyond? _Wait!_ “Ah, Weaver-san, you're one of Shoto's teachers, yes?” Maybe she could give some insight. Maybe, Enji hoped, maybe his son was just being a bit rebellious around his Old Man.

“I have the privilege of being the official Observer for Class 1-A, yes.” That strange accent still threw Enji, even after having heard it for over a year from various officials and investigators.

“Yes, that's what I thought. Tell me...does my son talk about me at all?” Enji hoped so; he loved Shoto, but he was starting to get the inkling that maybe, there wasn't love underneath his son's childish rebellion.

“Hmm. I can't say I ever remember him speaking of you, Endeavor-san, but I don't know all of the conversations he has with his classmates.” Enji winced at her words, but didn't say anything. She also seemed disinterested to break the silence between them. Soon enough, though, they'd reached the entrance to the arena. Enji turned and bowed to Weaver-san.

“Thank you for looking after my son, Weaver-san. I'm sure our paths will cross again.” She nodded back politely, and Enji went back to the car and headed home, his mind still back in the corridor with Shoto.

Arriving at the house, he let himself in. There was cheery music coming from the kitchen, and he followed the noise, seeing his daughter, and eldest surviving child, Fuyumi, grading papers at the table. She looked up upon hearing his heavy tread.

“Father! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!” She reached over to her phone and silenced the music. Enji watched her movements, and the body language class his agency had taken pointed to one, unhappy outcome.

“Fuyumi...am I a terrible father?” His daughter looked at him, stunned, and Enji felt the rest of his world crumble. That wasn't the look of 'how could you think that', that was the look of someone who'd been badly mistreated, scared of being hurt again. “I see.” He reached for his wallet, and pulled out a card, setting it on the table with a metallic -thunk-. “I'm not sure when Shoto will be home. But...please order yourselves a nice dinner. Call me if you need anything.” His daughter, his lovely daughter, looked at him like she'd never seen him before. Enji desperately wanted to take her into his arms, like he had when she was small, before Rei got sick, before Toya's death. But he knew that...that abuse victims...they didn't react well to physical contact, especially coming from...their...abuser.

Enji wanted to vomit, thinking that about himself. But it was true. He couldn't hide from it, could he? He couldn't pass it off as that one time, tempers high, with Rei. He couldn't pass off training Shoto till he passed out as tough love; he'd put people away for less. Fuyumi gasped as he looked at her again, and he wondered what she saw in his eyes.

“Fuyumi...please don't forget that I love you.” Enji walked away before he did any more damage.

He found himself going to his agency, and then walking to his office.

As the sun set, Burnin' poked her head to check on her boss, only to find Endeavor staring at a picture on his desk, one that she'd seen occasionally – the birth of Todoroki Shoto, one of the few pictures that included all six members of the family.   
  
++++  
  
Katsuki splashed water on his face. His fight against Bird Brain had been rough, and he was pretty sure that at least some of his ribs had been bruised from Dark Shadow sucker-punching him. The raven-headed boy had accurately assessed that his living Quirk would fare poorly against Katsuki's own Quirk, and thus, Dark Shadow had spent most of the fight hidden, only popping out for sneak attacks.

It hadn't been enough in the end, though Katsuki had had to reveal one of his new techniques, the Big Bang Flash, to blind his classmate. Dark Shadow came out to defend its master, only to fall victim to normal explosions. From there, Katsuki'd been able to manhandle his opponent out of the ring.

_Shit, I got a rough fucking bracket._ From the 1-B bug guy, who was fast and hit hard, to fucking Round Face going absolutely psycho in her two fights, and then against Bird Brain, he hadn't had any wins handed to him. Which was good, really. He wanted to fight against the best. He'd been hoping to fight against Icy-Hot, show him that Katsuki was the real threat in the class...but then Dek- MIDORIYA, no, fuck, that was weird, Deku it was – proved that maybe Icy-Hot's instincts were right. That match had been vicious and ugly, but Icy-Hot had finally used his fire in battle.

There was something else there though, something rotten. He'd been close to discovering it when Weaver-sensei had found him and shooed him off, then he ran into Blondie's OTHER mother, apparently, who spooked him with her weird information drop. _I guess being weird is contagious._ However weird she might be though, Nightingale-sensei used her quirk to bring Katsuki back to fighting form in an instant, although he'd been starving after visiting her between rounds.

Now, though...he was up against Deku. How was supposed to fight the other boy? Was he supposed to? He wished hadn't left his phone in the class locker room, he wished he could talk to Hound Dog. The counselor had gotten through Katsuki's head that his previous actions weren't okay, not that he hadn't been realizing that on his own, thank you very much, but maybe not on the same scale. At any rate, he wasn't really supposed to ever fight Midoriya, but this wasn't his fault. Was he supposed to forfeit? That sounded like ass, but he wasn't sure what options he had. If Weaver-sensei decided to punish him, he wasn't at all sure his mom would back him up. The door to the locker room opened, and Katsuki whirled around.

“What the fuck, it's occupied you dumb fuc-” Katsuki saw his entire life flash before his eyes, because it was Weaver-sensei who had entered the room. _Speak of the devil, I guess_ , Katsuki thought, not at all hysterically. “Sorry, Sensei, I didn't realize it was you coming in.” His most terrifying teacher looked at him, and he got the impression of an eyebrow being raised.

“Clearly.” Well, that tone wasn't GREAT, but at least she wasn't expelling him on the spot. “I wanted to touch base with you before the finals. I know, during the first week of school, I told you to stay away from Midoriya-san during combat exercises.” Katsuki nodded, warily. “Consider this match your chance to get that restriction revoked, Bakugo-san.” _Huh?_ Katsuki was sure his confusion was clear on his face, and Weaver-sensei laughed. “I'm not going to ask you to throw away your future when you've been on...mostly...good behavior, your outburst when I walked in notwithstanding. If you conduct this match appropriately, you will be allowed to face Midoriya-san during normal training. If you don't, then...” Weaver-sensei trailed off, but Katsuki didn't need for her to spell out the obvious.

“How are you judging that, sensei?” Weaver looked at him, then sat down on a bench. Reaching up, she removed her face-plate, showing...someone surprisingly normal looking? _I still thought she had a bug face, honestly._

“What I want you to do, Bakugo-kun, is this.” She looked him dead in the eye, and Katsuki matched her gaze. “You are to go out there, and fight your hardest. But, you fight to WIN, not to dominate.” She cocked her head at him. “Fight the way you have, Katsuki-kun, and I don't foresee any problem.”She put her face-plate back on and stood up. “And if you're wondering, no, I won't punish you for what you said when I walked in. Ask Gloria-san about her senior debate club one day.” Weaver-sensei turned, and gave a single nod. “Good luck out there, Katsuki-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Enji sees himself as Kurosaki Isshin, he's actually Ikari Gendo. He's also the hero of his own story, who's so far in denial of the costs of his own actions that it took his son, his legacy, saying that he didn't matter at all, to shake him. Also, I think that, with the redemption arc existing, that's a logical place to start it. 
> 
> Also, there's a direct line from the manga here, because Hirokashi-san got it right.


	15. Morning 2.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: The views of characters are not my own. The language certain characters use is not endorsed by me. The language in the 4th scene is deeply dehumanizing, and was written with the intent of showing the mindset of a wicked individual. Thank you.
> 
> CW: Shigaraki.

Midnight was, officially, over these kids. _They're gonna make me go gray, that's for damn sure._ And that had started before the Sports Fest even began.

Midoriya Izuku, for instance, was known for having a self-destructive power. He'd been doing okay today though, right up until his shitshow of a match against Todoroki-san. Midnight was not comforted by the fact that he apparently was now breaking his bones ON PURPOSE, rather than as an unavoidable consequence of using his power, the masochistic little bastard.

And Bakugo Katsuki, of course, was the first year little loudmouth. Midnight privately enjoyed the thought of stuffing a ball gag in the boy's mouth, before putting that lovely thought in a box to be enjoyed the next time the blonde was an ass during her class.

Before their match, though, there was work to be attended to. A small tennis tournament was set up under the watchful eye of Snipe, and some of the the students who weren't moving forward in the tourney got to have some fun. And it let the media speculate on the fight – this year's crop of first years was intense, to be sure. Midnight giggled to herself at the thought of her kohai having to deal with the nonsense that was this years 1-A. A buzz in her ear told her that the call was beginning.

“Hello, everyone! I hope you can all hear me!” Nezu was always unreasonably cheerful – which Midnight happily acknowledged was preferable to the chimera being...angry. “We've had a pretty good run today, despite the occasional complaints of our medical wing. My office is already seeing multiple offers coming in for our first years! That being said, this last match is going to be a little unique for our field crew. Weaver-san, would you like to let Cementoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm know about these changes?” _Weaver?_ The American was as serious as Shota-kun, and possibly even more so. She and Midnight didn't really get along, but that was fine – they were still able to work professionally.

“Thank you, Nezu-san. Bakugo-san and Midoriya-san have a history, including disobeying a direct stand-down order during the first week of school. I've touched base, and I don't think that we're likely to see a willful repeat of that scenario – however, as I'm sure we're all aware, it can be easy to miss instructions during what is, essentially, a grudge match. So, I would say that Cementoss and Midnight should be more willing to interfere than they were doing the semi's – the chance for things to spiral out of control is significantly higher.” One thing that Midnight did admire about the American teacher, despite their friction, was her even tone. It took any sting out of her commentary..

“Indeed! And while we do want to encourage the Plus Ultra spirit, we don't need or want broken children being broadcast nationwide! As such, given her familiarity with the students involved, I'm giving Weaver-san emergency override on the fight – if she calls it, it's over.” There was a ringing silence, and Midnight felt her eye twitch. _Does she think I can't handle this!?_

“Are...you sure that's wise, Nezu-san? I'm not on the field.” Weaver-san sounded unsure, and Midnight felt a surge of sympathy. _At least she's not doubting me!_

“Certainly! Given your closeness to the situation, you'll be able to tell if the fight is going past Plus Ultra and into unfavorable grounds in the minds of our students. _Okay, yeah, that makes sense, I can work with this._

“As you say, Nezu-san.” There was some more scattered chatter as the tennis event wrapped up, the net put away, and Midnight gave the sign to call out the fighters. They both trotted out obediently, each of them with a serious game face. Strutting towards the middle of the ring, she looked at the students.  
  
“All right, you two. Anything you want to say before your match, that won't result in blows?” She side-eyed Midoriya-san, who at least had the good grace to look ashamed for how his last match had started.

“Yeah, I got something.” Bakugo-san thrust his chin towards Midoriya-san. “Don't pull that same shit that you did with Icy-Hot, Deku. I don't wanna win this cause you half-assed this shit.” So mouthy!

“I'm gonna give it all I've got, Kacchan! I wanna be the Number One Hero, and that means never settling for less than the best!” The two grinned, and Midnight wondered if she was seeing a new Big Damn Rivalry brewing.

“Alright, then.” She raised her head and activated her mic. “THE FINAL ROUND OF THE FIRST YEAR SPORTS FESTIVAL, BETWEEN MIDORIYA IZUKU AND BAKUGO KATSUKI IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!” She looked between them; both boys gave her a nod. With a grin, she raised her whip. “READY....FIGHT!” She jumped back, and not a moment too soon.  
  
++++  
  
Izuku barely had time to raise his Full Cowling before he was awash in rubble, dust and pure force from Kacchan's explosions. The tempo of the blasts increased, and Izuku had to hunker down. _Kacchan has to have figured out that I'm faster and hit harder now, so he doesn't want to get too close to me!_ Izuku took a breath and closed his eyes. _There!_ In a brief lull in the detonations, he moved.

A break to the right, and he curved around to try and bring Kacchan into hand-to-hand range. _Imagine that, I'm trying to get into his arms reach!_ Izuku was well aware that, a few years ago, he definitely would have tried to avoid that situation like the plague. But that was then, and this was now – and now Izuku had the power of One for All on his side, and the determination to not let All Might down!

Kacchan saw him coming and leapt up, blasting at Izuku, both to attack and to create distance. That was fine – Izuku wanted to keep him on the run for as long as possible. The next exchange pushed Kacchan back towards where Izuku had started the fight, but the blonde halted before entering the dust cloud.

“You think you're gonna sneak up on me, Deku? No way!” With a high blast, the dust cloud was forcibly dissipated. A few more blasted away the rest of the clouds, leaving only a thin haze in the air. “I don't know how super-strength means you can absorb my blasts, ya nerd, but I doubt you can keep it up forever!” More detonations pushed Izuku back, which was good, cause it let him hide his grin. _Kacchan hasn't figured it out yet!_

The blasts raised another dust cloud, and Izuku got an idea. All Might can do it, can I? Clenching his fists in the middle of the cloud he pointed his hands towards where Kacchan was, and made a motion, like he was trying to flick water off his hands. It was substantially more powerful than that everyday motion, though, given that he had 5% of One for All channeled through his body. To Izuku's happy surprise, the move worked exactly how he hoped it would: blowing the cloud of dust at Kacchan, who raised his hands to blow it away.

The other boy did succeed, but that was fine – Izuku wasn't trying to blind him or move in the cover of the dust clouds. The two kept bouncing around the arena, a series of craters and cracks giving a good road map of where Izuku had weathered another line of blasts. He was doing fine – he was losing his gym top, but that was okay. It wasn't like he needed it after this round. _I'm sure Cementoss-sensei is glad we're the last round too!_

After the fourth dust cloud washed over Kacchan, Izuku decided to make his move. He was frankly surprised that Kacchan had let him keep up a strategy of avoidance for so long, but he wasn't going to look the gift horse in mouth either. Izuku rushed his opponent, and Kacchan raised his hand to try and blast Izuku away. Izuku saw it – a spark, and a failure to ignite. _Yes, it worked! All that dust on his hands means that he can't ignite his sweat!_ Swearing, Kacchan dodged out of the way of Izuku's fist, the lighting cowl reaching out and touching the other boy. 

“What the shit, Deku? You figure out how to copy Sensei's quirk?” Dodging another blow, the blonde angrily looked down at his palms, and his eyes got wide. “You damn nerd! Making it so I can't sweat!” Immediately, Katsuki wiped his palms on his shirt, which was also pretty dusty. Unfortunately, it was enough, and a series of low popping detonations told Izuku that the fight was back on. Time for plan B: Punch Kacchan in the face.  
  
++++  
  
_That damn nerd!_

Katsuki was frustrated, angry...and having the time of his life. This was the kind of fight he had wanted to be his final fight in this tournament! Going up against Deku again...shit. _He's still determined as fuck, isn't he?_

The trick with the dust was a good one – even though it wouldn't work while Katsuki was wearing his costume, it didn't have to work then, it had to work now – and it nearly had succeeded. Only the fact that he had been ready to roll from his explosions stood between Katsuki and being knocked out. He wiggled his nose a little, trying to shake that awful burned hair smell from the fucking lightning Deku produced now? _Shit, he went from having no Quirk to having two!_ What was really weird was that neither of those quirks really resembled his parents – Aunt Inko had that telekinesis quirk, and Katsuki was pretty sure Deku's dad had a Fire Breathing quirk. He'd met the guy once, but that was a long time ago.

On second thought, as the two danced around the arena, maybe the lightning was Deku's Quirk working right, since he didn't break his bones while it was going. Katsuki shook his head. _Gotta focus! Maybe another Big Bang Flash? Or..._ He smirked. Whether this won the match for him or not, it was loud, bold, and sure to get all eyes on him. Time to set it up.

With a series of blasts, Katsuki rocketed up, and started his spinning. If he looked he could see Deku watching him, squinting against the sunlight. He spun faster. And spun faster. If he kept going, it was going to be the biggest thing he'd ever done. _'Fight to WIN, not to dominate'._ Katsuki snarled at the thought. _I will be the best, because I am the best, not because I've knocked down everyone in front of me!_ He had enough momentum, enough oxygen. He began his descent. 

“DEKU! GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT! LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST MY...HOWITZER...IMPACT!” Katsuki roared as he descended, fist cocked, sweat pooled. Deku looked at him, and bared his teeth, lightning flickering over his body. The other boy tensed, and leapt up to meet Katsuki, fist extended. Katsuki mirrored the motion, ready to finally show the result of years of hard work.

3!  _You've always been strong, Deku._

2! _You've always had courage._

1!  _But are you strong enough to live up to your own ideals?_

The impact never came. Somehow, just before the moment of contact, Deku...moved. Katsuki could feel his eyes widen as he sensed the other boy appear by his side. The green haired boy then kicked Katsuki in the side, turning a controlled, spiraling descent into an uncontrolled death spiral, with a primed detonation in the palm of his hand. When Katsuki hit the ground, the nitroglycerin experienced a friction spark. The resulting explosion was impressively huge. Unfortunately, the force of the blow sent Katsuki flying, and he was too dazed, had used up too many resources, to effectively regain control.

Even as he bounced to a stop near the edge of the ring, shakily standing, Deku kept up the attack. Katsuki dodged the first few blows, but he needed just a little bit of breathing room to get back in the fight, and Deku was determinedly not giving it to him. Another punch landed straight in Katsuki's gut, and he went flying. He landed on grass.

He heard Midnight-sensei declaring Deku the winner, heard the other boy calling for him worriedly, heard the roar of the crowd. But as he looked up at the late afternoon sun, Katsuki could only come up with one thing to describe how he felt.

“Fucking  _ow_ .”  
  
++++  
  
Itch. Itch. Itch.

“Stupid fucking brats.” Itch. Itch. Itch. The itch was worse, now that he could barely scratch it. The Doctor had been able to fix his fingers pretty easily, but his wrist was still healing, and that was his right hand – his scratching hand. “Don't have the good grace to fucking die when they get attacked, and then they have some fucking level-up montage. All of them looking tough as shit. Goddamn pink bitch with her meteor shower like some goddamn end boss.” Itch. Itch. Itch.

“Shigaraki-sama, please allow me to put your lotion on.” Fucking Kurogiri. So fucking polite and shit. But it would be nice to stop itching... “We've received word that the Wild Villains will be officially joining us, along with the escapee's.” Tomura rolled his eyes. Great, a pretentious fuck, his weird, brainwashed girlfriend, and his best friend, along with a pair of fucking escaped lunatics.  _ Well done, Sensei, real cream of the crop. _ “What's more, Giran reports that several interested parties, including Dabi and Magne, have agreed to meet with us in Hosu, because of our meeting with Stain.” Now those two were interesting. Magne might be a tranny freak, but his power was strong. Dabi, the so-called Burning Man, was another one of those weird figures of the underworld, someone that Mustard had based his own rise around. 

Itch. Itch. Itch.

“Fine, they're on a fucking break, hurry it up.” He snarled, looking at the screen. The final fucking match...that shitty little green kid and that loud blonde who'd held Kurogiri captive. He jumped as shadowy fingers began to rub lotion on him, cooling, soothing relief running through his neck. The commercials ended, showing the tail end of a tennis game, and then there they were. Just seeing them made him itch, even through the lotion. Itch. Itch. Itch.

The match started, and Shigaraki just felt bored. Bored Bored Bored. They weren't fucking doing anything, it was like watching level 11's try and PvP. Booooring. Woo, more explosions, woo, punching. The only interesting thing to watch was that damn whore, Midnight, and the way her tits bounced. Tomura wanted to sample her goods before he killed her. Maybe she could prove she had value being kept alive.

Then, that blonde kid jumped up in the air, and started fucking spinning.  _ Holy shit, is that kid actually trying to spin to win? Fucking epic! _ The other kid leapt up, and then did some weird-ass, instant transmission style bullshit, kicking the other kid in the side, and sending the angry blonde spiraling into the ground, causing a MASSIVE explosion.

“He fucking cheated! That little fucking shit cheesed out against a super move! Arrgh!” Tomura stood up and started yelling wordlessly. “That's such fucking bullshit! That's the problem with the fucking white hats, Kurogiri, they don't fucking play fair! That blonde kid should have fucking won! Shit!” The shadow man turned off the TV. “Fuck you, turn that shit back on, they haven't given out the awards yet!” The other man shook his head.

“The Doctor gave strict orders that you weren't to get too upset, Shigaraki-sama. I fear that seeing All Might would cause you undue stress.” Tomura made a face.

“Whatever, ya fucking bitch-boy. Gonna go drink some fucking soy milk after this? Fuck you!” Tomura stormed off to his own room, and sat on the bed. The look on that kid, Bakugo...that was the look of someone who wanted to cause some real mayhem. Yeah, he could work with that. Bring someone in that Sensei didn't know about first. That'd show the old man that he could do real damage, recruit new people to the League. Kid might need a bit of a boost, but that was fine, alts gotta get leveled somehow.

Wait, that was a great idea! They could reach out to other villainous groups – they had all kinds of skills they could sell, like a boosting service. Oh man, so much money! So many sweet cosmetics he could buy! So many gatcha games to be a whale in! And, and, and, at the end, wouldn't people rather be a part of the boosting service than the schmucks who needed the boost? It was like more recruiting as well!

“Kurogiri! Kurogiri! I've had a great idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd by RikaAltraz.
> 
> If Shiggy is a gamer, and a manchild, then his inner monologue is going to sound like an Xbox Live Voice Chat.
> 
> Also, I don't see Bakugo pre-Kamino being able to effectively handle Full Cowling. Also, I think he should have lost that fight in the manga, but won because of narrative requirements.


	16. Morning 2.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the festival - life goes on!

_He looks so grown-up, standing there._

Inko watched on the screen in the luxury box as Izuku, Katsuki-kun, and their classmates took the podium. She watched as the classes assembled to watch the ceremony, and Himiko-chan and Uraraka-chan waving at Izuku. _Oh goodness, they are quite cute together. Silly Toshinori-kun._ She smiled at the thought of the tall blonde man. So old-fashioned, but such a good man. It was no wonder he was the Symbol of Peace for so long. Her smile dipped, as she kept thinking. _What does he see in me, though? I'm short and chubby and..._

“None of that now, Midoriya-san.” Inko yelped at Wilbourn-san's interjection. “Given his history, he's very much interested in what lies under the surface of a person. Your son inherited his spark from you.” Inko blushed at the praise, and made to give a denial, but the American didn't let her. “Yes, Midoriya-san, it's true. No matter how much you might fret and worry, when push comes to shove, your spine is steel.” Wilbourn-san's gentle smile morphed into a mischievous smirk. “Or did Taylor lie when she said that you told All Might where he could stick his apology?”

“I-it wasn't like that!” Inko yelped again, to Wilbourn-san's delighted laughter. Inko did the mature thing and turned her back on the younger woman, letting the red-hot blush fade from her cheeks. She watched as Toshinori-kun, in his All Might form, gave out the medals. Even Katsuki-kun, the little hellion, took the medal with grace. She knew, from what Toshinori said, that the kids would be going to get changed, then Toshinori would be guiding Izuku back here. She couldn't wait to see her boy.

Once Izuku showed up, along with Taylor-san, Himiko-chan, and Uraraka-chan (Wilbourn-san had told her that they had used Toshinori-kun's “aide to All Might” cover story with the brunette girl), Inko promptly embarrassed her son with a tearful flying tackle, weeping about how amazing he had been. Breaking the embrace, she held him at arms length, tears flowing down her cheeks, before she hugged him again.

“Mom!” Izuku wheezed, to the laughter of his classmates. “I'm fine!” Inko just kept crying.

“Inko-san, perhaps you should let him go – I doubt Amy wants to see him in her medical wing again, even if it's not his fault.” Taylor-san's amused voice broke through, and Inko hopped back, wiping at her eyes.

“Oh Izuku, I'm sorry. I'm just so proud of you.” Suddenly, her phone rang. “Oops! Let me just get this!” She stepped away, narrowing her eyes at Toshinori-kun, who was still chuckling. _He's lucky he's cute_. She answered the call without checking the screen. “Hello, this is Midoriya Inko”

“Did you forget to look at who was calling, Inko-chan?” Inko grinned at the cheerful voice at the other end of the line. “And did you really think I wouldn't call?”

“No, but it is an eight hour, difference, Hisashi-kun. I certainly didn't expect you to know when the events were over!” Toshinori's face looked most confused, and Inko felt a tiny bit of vindictive pleasure. _Laugh at me, will you?_ Wilbourn-san, on the other hand, was stuffing her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing. “Do you want to talk to him?”

“Well of course! I have to congratulate my eldest!” Inko rolled her eyes at the old joke, before she caught Izuku's eye.

“Izuku, your father called, he'd like to talk to you.” Izuku's eyes lit up, and with a quick apology to his classmates, and boy she was going to have to dish with Hisashi about this the next time he video called about that, he ran over to her, taking the phone.

As Izuku excitedly talked to his father, Inko walked back to the small crowd of adults, which had seen Amy-san join them in the last few moments, and Wilbourn-san had managed to contain her mirth. Inko smiled pleasantly at all the taller people that made up her new friend group. _Why am I always the shortest?_

“Ah, my apologies. That was Hisashi-kun, my ex-husband and Izuku's father. He lives in Europe with his husband and their child, but he has helped support Izuku his whole life, the sweet man.” Inko smiled, thinking of her childhood friend. “He and I had a marriage of convenience – his family had some...strict...viewpoints on what made a good marriage, and we'd been friends for years. I didn't have any luck in romance since college and we got along perfectly fine as roommates. When I said that I wanted a child one day, he offered. Even offered to do it the old-fashioned way, despite his own discomfort with it.” She laughed at the memory. “You've never seen a man so relieved to find out he didn't have to have sex.” All the adults in the room, including Toshinori-kun, laughed along with her. “He talks to Izuku once or twice a month, whenever they can swing the time difference. He's a good man.” Wilbourn-san caught her eye and winked.

“Well, you seem to have a talent for finding good men, Midoriya-san.” Toshinori-kun blushed, and Inko could feel her own cheeks heating up. Amy-san made sure that Uraraka-chan and Himiko-chan were distracted, before she looked over at her friend, bemused.

“Did you just flirt with Toshinori-san...for Inko-san?” The blonde just arched an eyebrow.

“Somebody had to cut the sexual tension, magic hands, and you didn't step up.” The brunette woman rolled her eyes at the glib reply, and Inko felt like she was going to combust. _Quick, Inko, say something!_

“Ah, I was going to take Izuku out to his favorite restaurant to celebrate – would you all like to join us?” She looked around at the adults. Himiko-chan and Uraraka-chan, who had overheard her smiled and nodded happily, before the blonde girl looked over to her guardians for permission. Taylor-san, however, was shaking her head.

“Thank you, Inko-san, but I must decline. It would be improper for me to have a celebratory dinner with only one of my students, especially when all four podium positions were from my class.” Himiko-chan looked devastated. “However,” Taylor-san said with a smirk, “Himiko would certainly be allowed to go, and Amy or I could pick her up afterwards.” The blonde girl immediately brightened.

Both Amy and Wilbourn-san demurred as well, the former wanting a romantic dinner with her wife and the other cited a breakout case she'd been informed of that day. Toshinori-kun, however, looked adrift.

“Well, I'm...its a family and friends thing, isn't it? I'm not sure an old man like me belongs there.” He laughed self-deprecatingly, and Inko's heart broke. _He doesn't see it at all, does he?_ This would not do.

“Toshinori-kun. Look at me.” The tall man looked down. “With all you've done for Izuku, I think you qualify as at least a friend. I know Izuku looks up to you.” She narrowed her eyes. “Get down here and give me a hug.” The tall man got down on one knee and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, but Inko was having none of that weak shit. She wrapped her arms around the big idiot tightly as she brought her face close to his ear. “We want Yagi Toshinori at dinner. Not All Might. Not the Symbol of Peace. Just you, because just you is wonderful.” She released the hug, and took the big man's face in her hands. She looked at him, and he laughed, some tears of his own on his face.

“Okay okay, I'll come.” Inko smiled, and then caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Himiko-chan had maneuvered behind Uraraka-chan, and winked at Inko. Cheeky girl. She'd be good for Izuku; give him some affection and energy and encouragement.

“Uh, mom, why are you holding Yagi-san's head?” Everyone turned to Izuku, who had apparently just finished his phone call. “What? What did I miss?”   
  
++++  
  
 _Oh no, I'm so screwed._

Ochako was, officially, panicking. And it was all Himiko-chan's fault!  
  
It had started during the matches, where the other girl had basically been glued to her, especially while they were watching Deku compete. His matches had been so intense! Ochako hadn't realized how tightly she was holding onto the other girls hand, until Himiko-chan had commented on her grip. Ochako had blushed, but nothing else had been said. The other girl had kept tugging her along throughout the day. From pushing their way to the front of the classes to wave at Deku, to pulling her up to the box seat that Yagi-san had set up. On the way to dinner, Himiko-chan had gotten revenge for Ochako's iron grip, almost crushing the brunette's hand in response to Inko-san's high-speed driving.

For the last few weeks, and even most of today, she'd considered Himiko-chan to be her best friend. She'd hadn't really had a close female confidant before – most of her parent's employee's had had boys, and by the time school started, Ochako had been too rough and tumble for most girls, even at the country schools she attended. She'd never really gotten into girly things like idol bands, or make-up, or cute little mascots – except for Construction Worker Tama-tan, who'd become a little symbol of her family's business after it released. So, it had been nice, having a friend who COULD talk about cute clothes, and boys, and all that stuff with.

Tonight's dinner had changed everything. They'd been sitting there, teasing Deku like it was a lunch at UA. Himiko-chan had told the story of her slipping wasabi on Deku's sushi one day, and both Inko-san and Yagi-san had laughed, and looked at each other tenderly. She remembered thinking that she should make a bet with Himiko-chan about it, and turning to the other girl. Only to find that her friend was looking at Izuku the exact same way.

It had set Ochako into a momentary freak-out, that she quickly climbed to reach the zen of panic: that moment when yes, everything is going crazy, but there's clarity and realizations. Oh. I also have a crush on Deku. It was a surprising thing; she'd thought certain boys were cute before, but never really much past that. Himiko-chan also liked Deku. Well, that was rough, but it was okay. Ochako came to the decision that she was going to focus on school, not on romance. She had to take care of her family, after all. Once she'd come to that conclusion, she'd been able to be more rational throughout the meal.

Was it going to suck if Deku and Himiko got together? Yea, probably. But High School romances didn't often last, if her feelings did, and if it did last, then she would just be happy for her friends! That was fine too, especially given her own plans. Thus resolved, she'd looked up at Himiko-chan to tease her about it, only to realize that the other girl was giving her a tender look too! Cue the panic, round two.

She'd kinda thought that yeah, Himiko-chan probably liked girls too, especially given comments the girl had made when hanging out with Jiro-san and Ashido-san. That was fine! Ochako thought there was too much unhappiness in the world to care about who kissed who. If it was anyone else, she'd have been flattered by the attention! But...this was her best friend. Who also had feelings for her other best friend. Ochako was confused, and that confusion hadn't abated all night.

Yagi-san had offered to drive Himiko-chan home, and the blonde had accepted. She'd given Inko-san a hug, and then Deku, then Ochako. When her arms wrapped around her, Ochako was struck by the feeling of comfort she felt in the other girl's arms, how nice her shampoo smelled, how much she liked spending time with the blonde. How much she had liked being near the other girl today.

_Oh crap, I don't just have a crush on Deku._

Back at her apartment, with a big to-go box in her fridge for tomorrow, Ochako confronted the fact that she was, apparently, bisexual, and deeply attracted to both of her best friends. There was really only response, honed to perfection by her blue-collar upbringing.

“Fuckin' shit, this sucks.”

  
++++

It was a good, lazy, Saturday. Himiko decided. Amy was at the Third Year Sports Festival, helping to put them back together, but Taylor and Himiko were at home, watching a documentary on the Rebuilding of London. Himiko smiled; this was nice.

She'd never really done this with her parents – they'd been too busy doing other things to have time for their daughter – when she wasn't shattering their expectations of what a “good” girl should do, anyway. Himiko was glad that they were in prison, glad that they had given up their custody rights to her. She didn't miss them.

“You know Himiko,” Taylor began, watching the screen as a dude turned his arms into octopus tentacles., “before my initial assignment here, Amy and I were thinking about starting a family of our own. Whether that was through IVF, adoption, or-”

“Or Amy deciding to do unholy things to the natural order?” Himiko cut in, with a grin. With a sigh, Taylor nodded.

“Yes, or Amy deciding to play God. At any rate,” Taylor pushed forward, ignoring Himiko's smirk, “those plans have obviously changed. After all,” Taylor looked over with a gentle smile, “we have a child now.” Himiko's eyes went wide.

“W-what?” _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ Himiko felt her heart start to swell with hope.

“At the USJ, you called me Mom, Himiko, but you haven't since then. I want you to know something: you have the right to call me that. There's an old poem, Himiko, that I think applies here: Not flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone, but still miraculously my own. Never forget for a single minute, you didn’t grow under my heart, but in it.” Taylor was still wearing that gentle smile, and Himiko could feel the tears starting to track down her cheeks.

“Amy and I consider you our child, Himiko. We haven't said anything because there was a lot of paperwork going on in the background, but it's done now. The only thing left to do is to ask you if you wanted us to adopt you, officially.” Himiko nodded convulsively.

“Yes! Yes!” She couldn't stop sobbing, even as Taylor's long arms came around and held her tightly. She cried quietly into Taylor's side, when a thought occurred to her. Himiko sniffled a little, before speaking again. “Why?” Taylor laughed softly.

“I'm not sure if it was when you threw a scalpel at the crotch of one of those people who were trying to take you away, or when you devoured a rare hamburger in like, three bites, but at some point over the last couple of years, you've wormed your way into our hearts.” Himiko groaned as Taylor listed off some of the more ridiculous things she'd done in Taylor's presence. “Really, though, Himiko – it was easy for us to love you. I'm sorry if you ever thought that we didn't want you.” Himiko shook her head.

“You didn't have to say it, I knew.” She didn't have to say more – she was sure. She remembered when Taylor found her when she got lost in the mall, the comfort she had provided. The way that Amy had tried all kinds of recipes, looking for things that tasted good to a girl who had blown out her taste buds on her blood addiction like a heroin addict destroyed their veins. The way both women made time for her when she was upset. The way Himiko had been included in their little family almost seamlessly. “Neither of you are very good at hiding that you care about people.” Taylor snorted.  
  
“Amy will be devastated to know that her grumpy image is so transparent.” Himiko laughed too.

Worn out from her tears and the emotion of the day, Himiko drifted off to sleep. It wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep on Taylor, but it was the first time she'd fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

++++  
  
It had been a few days since the Sports Festival, and Fuyumi was getting worried. Father had barely been home the last few days, ever since that very strange interaction when he came home and found her in the kitchen. She knew he'd been by, seen different uniforms in the laundry, food missing from the refrigerator, and cash in the grocery jar. But he was clearly timing his coming and going to coincide with the times she was at work.

Shoto hadn't seen him that Friday after the Festival, because her brother gone to see their Mother. That had made Fuyumi nervous – she didn't blame her mother for what happened, but that was a long way from forgetting. But, apparently, everything had gone well, and Shoto was going to be seeing Mother more often. Fuyumi had been going, and resolved to go more. Shoto had briefly seen their father on Saturday while he was watching the Third Year Sports Festival. Father had apparently come home, seen Shoto, offered advice about using his fire, then walked off to change into a clean uniform. Shoto had told her later, though, while they were cleaning up over dinner, that Father had also said he was proud of Shoto for doing so well at the Festival.

Natsuo, predictably, acted like he didn't care about how Father was acting. He did say that his charge card had had an increased spending limit on it. Fuyumi checked hers and found the same. _This is so very strange._

Shoto had never known, and Natsuo didn't really remember, but Father hadn't always been this way. When she and Toya had been little, all the way up until about Shoto's birth, Father had been...distant, but warm when he was home, a ready supply of warm hugs. After a point, however, he had changed; when Toya was trained and Fuyumi wasn't; when Mother and Father stopped sharing a bedroom; when there were no more hugs. Then...That Day, and Mother's breakdown, and Fuyumi's family fell apart, never to be put right. There'd been nannies and sidekicks, there had been joy and laughter in the house...but only when Father was gone. It was like a Gothic novel, the servants laughing, save when the Master stalked the halls. 

Fuyumi was making bentos for the next few days, when the doorbell rang.  _Who could that be?_ She saw Shoto look up from the living room table where he'd been completing a worksheet, also frowning. So probably not one of his friends. She felt her Quirk stir in response to her agitation. Checking the video camera, there was a blonde Western woman outside. She smiled right at the camera, before holding up an ID, declaring her to be with International Heroics. 

“Shoto, head to the training room.” Her brother nodded once and departed. This was a practiced dance, if someone came to the door who couldn't be refused. Shoto would go to the training room; close enough to come out if things were safe, but also one of the Panic Rooms in the house with a direct line to the outside. Fuyumi took a deep breath to settle her nerves, and opened the door slightly. “Hello? I'm afraid Endeavor isn't home.” The blonde woman smirked, like the legendary kitsune.

“Oh, that is perfectly fine. I'm Columbo – I'm with International Heroics. I'm actually here to interview you and your brother.” The other woman's eyes twinkled mischievously. “So if you could call him out of the panic room I'm sure you've sent him too, I'd appreciate it.”  _Who is this woman!?_ “You can call your father if you need to authenticate my ID, of course.” 

Fuyumi was definitely going to do that. She took the offered business card, and prepared to call her Father's office. Even after Moe-san confirmed the ID was valid, it didn't answer the core, burning question Fuyumi had. Why was International Heroics interested in Endeavor now?  _Oh Father, what have you done?_ Somehow, Fuyumi doubted this was going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd By RikaAltraz
> 
> The Poem in scene 3 is the Adoption Poem by Fleur Conkling Heyliger 
> 
> Morning has come to an end – next up, the sun continues to rise in Noon!


	17. Noon 3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arc who dis

“I'm sorry Iida-kun, but you're going to need to choose a different hero to do your internships with.”

Those were not the words that Tenya wanted to hear from Weaver-sensei. He hadn't gotten many offers, as he expected since he hadn't seen any action in the last round, but he had gotten a few, including one from Manual. He'd barely even heard of the Normal Hero, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Manual was based in Hosu.

“Weaver-sensei, I would really prefer to be stationed with Manual.” Tenya tried to keep his tone level. He needed to be in Hosu, needed to be the one who brought Stain in. “Please, sensei. My brother patrolled those streets – I want to take up that torch.” It might be a risk bringing up the fact that Hosu was where Tensei had been hurt, but maybe Weaver-sensei would leave it at that – despite Kaminari and Ashido-san's claims, Tenya doubted the American could tell when you were lying. If he was wrong, though, this was a good defense, because he did want to patrol where Tensei had. _I just wish I was doing it with him, not in his stead._  
  
“Is that so, Iida-san?” Alarm bells began ringing in his head as Weaver-sensei reverted to the more formal form. “I don't appreciate being lied to, and I do include half-truths in that statement.” She leaned forward, lacing her fingers together. “However, your actual motives notwithstanding, this actually wasn't personal. No school is doing internships with agencies in the Hosu area, primarily due to what happened to your brother.” Tenya clenched his fist.

“Ma'am, there must be-” He was cut off.

“No, there isn't, Iida-san, and even if there were, you are the last person I would give an exception to.” He grit his teeth as he stared into those dispassionate yellow eyepieces. His teacher looked away, as she reached for a sheet of paper on the desk. She looked at it for a moment, then back to him. “Stormking. Type-Zero. Whipcord. Breakout. Cold Front. Argent. Daikun Asagi. Do you recognize those names, Iida-san?” Tenya didn't respond – he wasn't going to play her game! “Those are heroes, sidekicks, and a family member who all went after Stain in search of vengeance for their loved ones, Iida-san. All of them are now dead. I will not be party to adding your name to that list.” Tenya couldn't take it anymore.  
  
“It's not fair! My brother is in the hospital, the doctors don't know if he's ever going to wake up, and no one is doing anything! No one cares! No one is hunting Stain! Why? He's hurt so many people, why is he being allowed to run free?! That's not fair, that's not justice!” In another time and place, Iida would be ashamed of yelling at his teacher. For now, though, he was too hurt, too sad, and much too angry to care.

“You're right, Iida-san.” The calm words of his sensei cut his anger off at the knees. “Stain should have been brought down a long time ago. However, he wasn't, and there has been a lot of pain as a result of that. But you're also wrong, Iida-san – people do care. People are hunting that man.” Iida felt pinned in place by his teacher's gaze. “I can't promise anything, Iida-san, but I seriously doubt that Stain will be a problem in two weeks time.” _Was she saying-?_ “Now, all that aside, I don't know if you noticed, but you did receive an internship offer from Gran Torino. I would strongly advise you take it.” Weaver-sensei considered him for a long moment. “It's not my place to tell his story, Iida-san, but he has a unique understanding of your current situation. Additionally, he noted that he could tell you'd taken his advice about your Quirk, just from the second round of the Tournament. He's interested in helping you out with Engine, until your family can give more specialized advice.” Tenya looked away, now feeling ashamed of his earlier outburst. _How could I have been so foolish? However much I may have wanted to fight Stain, I am simply not at that level of skill!_

“Y-yes, sensei, I will take the internship with Gran Torino.” He took a deep breath – time to face the music. “I deeply apologize for my earlier rudeness, sensei. I'll step dow-”

“No, Iida-san. You're not stepping down as Class Representative. You don't get to give things up just to assuage your guilt. If you feel unworthy, then make yourself worthy. Flagellation will get you nowhere. I'm not saying you haven't lost some credit with me today, because you're clearly smart enough to know that that would be a lie. But it's not irreparably damaged, do you understand?” Tenya nodded. “Good, go rejoin the rest of the class in Study Hall, and send Ochako in, if you would.”

“Yes Sensei.” Tenya walked to the door. “And...Ma'am?” Weaver-sensei looked at him curiously. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Iida-kun.”   
  
++++  
  
Izuku was overwhelmed, and it was all Kacchan's fault, dammit.   
  
It had all started at the study hall, while 1-A was looking over their internship offers and working on their hero names. Izuku was...overwhelmed. He'd gotten almost 3500 offers! He felt bad about complaining, because Himiko-chan hadn't gotten any, and Uraraka-san had only gotten a few dozen. Plus, the gravity girl apparently had something on her mind; she'd been half-distracted all day long.

He'd eliminated a bunch; some on All Might's recommendation, and others because of a dissonance with his power – seriously, he respected Native's transformation abilities, he really did, but there wasn't a huge tie-in to his own abilities. Other agencies were rejected due to over-specialization – Izuku wanted to do everything, from fighting villains to rescues to helping on the street. He wanted to look at agencies that did the same – he'd use Work-Studies and later internships to shore up his weaknesses. With all those things being done, Izuku had only a couple hundred to look at – and it was still a lot! And he had to work on his hero name too.

“Hey, nerd.” Izuku looked up in a panic at Kacchan's voice. He didn't notice Himiko and Uraraka's eyes narrow at the blonde.

“H-hi, Kacchan. W-what's up?” He was surprised that the other boy hadn't had more to say beyond a gruff “good job” at the end of the Sports Festival. _Man, Weaver-sensei must have really put the fear of All Might into him!_ Kacchan looked away, almost...bashfully?

“Yea, I'm going to go with Best Jeanist for my internship and-” Izuku couldn't contain himself.

“C-congrats, Kacchan! He's a really powerful hero!” Kacchan just rolled his eyes.

“Yea, I got that, ya nerd. I was trying to ask, what things do you think I should try and learn from him? He's good but he's not a super flashy attacker, so...” This, this Izuku could do! Not only could he help out Kacchan, but his old friend had reached out. As Izuku was prepared to answer, another voice cut in.

“Why did you take your internship with someone who's methods are so different from your own?” Todoroki-san interjected. He'd sat next to Izuku at the table, taking Iida's spot while the Class Representative was going over his internship offers with the teachers. Kacchan glared at the bi-colored boy, but Izuku could tell that the explosive blonde knew that Todoroki-san had been curious, not dismissive.

“He was the top-ranked hero who requested me, Icy-Hot. I want to be the best, so I need to take every edge I can get.” Izuku swallowed the first thing that occurred to him. He was recomposing his answer, when Shinso-san of all people interrupted him.  
  
“Hey, Midoriya-san, you ever hear of a 'Sir Nighteye'? He's the only person who sent me a request, so its either him or the open offers.” Izuku's eyes bugged a little.

“Sir Nighteye?! He was All Might's second sidekick, they were together for almost 15 years! That's so cool that he requested you, Shinso-san!” There was a clamor as more and more of his classmates came over to ask his opinion about who they should intern with.

“All of you guys shut it! I asked first, dammit. So what's the deal with Best Jeanist, Deku? What should I be looking to learn from the Number Three Hero?”

“R-right, Kacchan. Well, Best Jeanist is known for his impeccable presentation, so he's probably going to have some opinions on your costume. Beyond that,” Izuku hurried along, he'd seen Kacchan's eye twitch, “he also has a really strong public relations team. Given his unique aesthetic and his occasional feuds with other heroes, it's one of the things that's kept him so high in the rankings!” Kacchan nodded thoughtfully, and Izuku was imminently grateful that he hadn't had to spell out why that would be a good thing for his childhood friend to learn how to manage bad publicity.

As everyone else began repeating their questions or asking new ones, Izuku definitely felt overwhelmed. But it wasn't a bad thing, not really. It was...it was kinda like being popular. It was nice.  
  
++++  
  
Taylor looked at the student sitting in front of her. A great deal like the second day of school, in fact. This time, however, Izuku knew full well why he was having a talk with her. And this time, Taylor wasn't sure she was going to be able to win.

“Midoriya-kun, are you absolutely sure that this is the offer you want to take? Three of the Top Ten requested you, and if we go to the Top Twenty, that number rises to eight.” Izuku didn't flinch. He was clearly nervous, yes. But he had steel in his spine.

“Thank you for your concern, Weaver-sensei. But I'm sure that this is where I need to be.” _Not a hint of a stutter, huh? Guess you're finding your sea-legs a midst all this._ She snorted. _Now I know what Mr. Eagle meant when he said students get stubborn at the worst possible times._ Taylor leaned forward. Izuku didn't flinch, instead holding her gaze evenly.

“You are not responsible for how other people behave, Midoriya-kun. Would you be taking this offer if the other student going to that internship went somewhere else?” Izuku shook his head.

“No ma'am, but he is going there. And so am I.” He stared right back, as intense as Taylor had ever seen. “You were right: sometimes you have to choose to win...but right now, I'm choosing to help people instead of just winning for myself.” Taylor couldn't help the fond smile that stretched across her face, and she was glad for the mask she wore.  _ You picked a good one, Himiko. _

“With that attitude, Midoriya-kun, I don't doubt that you'll rise up the charts – and, more importantly, that you'll truly deserve it.”  _ There we go, there's the blush.  _ “I'll forward the news of your acceptance to the agency on Friday, once we get your hero name locked in, okay?” Izuku smiled gratefully and nodded.

“Yes, Weaver-sensei. And...t-thank you for trusting me. I know s-some people also had issues with their placement, b-but I appreciate t-that you listened to me.”  _ He probably needs to see a speech specialist, _ Taylor mused.  _ That stutter won't do him any favors on the Top Ten chart, but he's doing better. As long as his back's up, he speaks clearly.  _

“Your situation is different than theirs, Midoriya-kun. And your reasoning was solid. However, please don't make me regret this.” Taylor's grave voice prompted a shake of the head from Izuku. “Very well then Midoriya-kun. You're free to rejoin the class – please send Yaoyorozu-san in here.” Getting a nod from the greenette, Taylor began organizing her papers for the Creation girl, and thought back to her little extracurricular jaunt on Sunday.  


** SUNDAY **

  
The bell above the door rang cheerily, and Taylor was glad to get inside, where she could set down the large bags of food she carried. 

“Hello there! Welcome to the Fat Gum Hero Agency! How can I help you?” An absolute mountain of a man looked around a corner at her, his wide smile absolutely genuine.  _ Yeah, Lisa hit the nail on the head here. _ “I'm so sorry, but I don't remember ordering any carryout.” The big man came fully into the room, now looking distressed that someone else may have been inconvenienced because of him. 

“Ah, Fat Gum-san! I'm glad I caught you. I apologize for the intrusion.” Taylor bowed respectfully. Brockton Bay Life Lessons – who knew they'd pay off 20 years and several dimensions later? “My name is Hebert Taylor, also known as the IH Hero Weaver – I'm a friend of Columbo-san.” She saw Fat Gum's eyes widen in delight.

“Ah. Columbo-san! She has a wicked sense of humor, I like her! Is that a gift then?” He came around the counter to pick up the bags of food. Taylor laughed, slightly bashfully.  
  
“Gift may be a generous term for them, Fat Gum-san. Were one to be a little less generous, they might be considered a bribe to get me in the door.” The big man looked at her, then laughed heartily. 

“Heh, if you're a friend of Columbo-san, then I doubt you're up to anything too nefarious! Come in, come in. And just call me Fat Gum! Ah,” He looked back from where he'd been showing the way to his office, “are you here as Hebert-san, or Weaver-san?” Taylor nodded, acknowledging the difference.

“I'm here as Weaver – and please, let's not stand on formality.” Fat Gum nodded and continued deeper into the building. 

It was very clean, Taylor could tell – next to no bugs, besides the spiders and gnats in the vents, and the other insects that modern exterminators had issues reaching. Fat Gum led them to his office, and put the bags of food on his desk. Looking in, he grinned. 

“Takoyaki from Yu's? I see what you meant by this being a bribe, they're my favorite! Oh!” The big man grinned bashfully. “I apologize, I'm being rude! Please, you're my guest, please take your pick.” Oh no, this had every chance of becoming an infinite dance of politeness. Taylor thought for a moment, then went into one of the bags, pulling out a Chicago-style hot dog she'd picked up on a whim on her way here. 

“I'm craving a little nostalgia for home. The rest is yours.” She smiled back at the BMI Hero, who gratefully took the food. After they'd each had a bit of time to eat, Fat Gum broke out the takoyaki he'd been eyeing earlier, and Taylor sat straighter at the mood shift. This was why she had come here after all.

“So what draws you all the way out here to Eshua City, Weaver-san?” Straight and to the point. Good.

“I'm one of the Observer's stationed at UA, Fat Gum. I came here to ask a favor of you for one of my students. I assume you're taking on Amajiki-san again for internship week?” Fat Gum nodded and popped a takoyaki into his mouth, which Taylor took to mean she should continue. “I'll be blunt. One of my first-year students would also deeply benefit from serving under you. I have an abbreviated file here if you're interested, but let me give you the high points. One, she's the only daughter of her family, combined with a Quirk that requires body fat to be effective. I don't need to tell you how cruel children can be about weight and image – I think there's things she's not told me or her parents in that regard. Furthermore, I've noticed that she often doesn't eat enough at lunch, at least if she's around her peers. If she knows she's going to have to heavily use her quirk, though, she'll excuse herself and then almost gorge.” Fat Gum's eyes narrowed, and Taylor nodded grimly. 

“It's a deeply unhealthy relationship with food. For that reason alone, I'd be reaching out to you. However, much like Amajiki-san, though thankfully not quite to the same degree, she struggles with a general sense of self-confidence – she thought I was going to expel her when I asked for a one-on-one meeting to discuss issues with her costume. You're widely noted as being a motivational Hero, someone who's kept investigations going by sheer force of will and your belief in others. Coming from someone who also struggled a great deal in my youth, you, sir, are exactly the kind of hero I needed back then.” Fat Gum nodded, even as he blushed lightly from the praise.

“I see why you reached out, Weaver. Pending any issues I see in her file, I'd be glad to extend an offer. I assume there's not likely to be a great deal of competition?” Taylor shook her head as she handed the file over to the other Hero. He hummed as he looked through it, his massive hands gently turning the pages. “Ah, yes, flash-bang girl! I saw her fight, it was quite good! A pity she didn't win – that can't have helped her confidence at all.” Taylor took the opportunity to finish her hot dog. “Yes, certainly, I'll get Yaoyorozu-san's paperwork started right away!” Taylor smiled.  
  
“Thank you, Fat Gum. It's a relief knowing that she'll be taken good care of.” The other Hero nodded jovially as he opened a box of dango, and left in the middle of the table in a clear invitation to share. 

“Tell me, Weaver, what is our friend Columbo-san up to these days.” Taylor grinned as her host took a bite of the sweet treat. 

“Oh, you know, stepping on wildfires before they can flare up.” The two laughed as they enjoyed their meal together.  


**PRESENT**   


“You wanted to see me, Weaver-sensei?” The muted voice of Yaoyorozu-san cut into Taylor's recollection. 

“Yes, Yaoyorozu-chan, please, come in.” Taylor gestured at the chair in front of her desk. “I see here that you did get a couple of offers, Yaoyorzu-chan. Did you decide on one?” 

“No ma'am. I was just going to take on of the open office offers this year. I-” Taylor hated to do it, but she had to cut the girl off.

“That's not an option, Yaoyorozu-san. Those general offers are extended so that students who didn't perform well in the Sports Festival still have a chance to make industry connections. You did preform well, by any measure, just by making it into the third round.”  _ Okay, bad cop done, let's play good cop. _ “There's one offer here that I think could really benefit you, from Fat Gum out in Eashu City...”  
  
++++  
  
Hitoshi was looking at his whiteboard, attempting to think of a really good hero name. He had time, as Midnight-sensei and Weaver-sensei were currently arguing about whether or not Ashido-san's name was still copyrighted. He'd liked it, all things being told – it was a good reference. He was kicking himself, though, for not coming up with a pun as good as Froppy. Seriously, that was groan-inducing, and that was what he needed!

Ashido-san sat down after the sensei determined that her name had a good chance of being copyrighted in certain parts of the world, scribbling down more ideas. Aoyama had his name workshopped in front of the class – definitely not what Hitoshi wanted to have happened, but the French boy delighted in the attention he was receiving.

 _Hmm...Mindwipe? Nah, that's too on the noise. Taunt? I mean, that's what I'm going to be doing, not what I am...maybe though. Backtalk? That...that's better as a title._ Hitoshi scribbled down 'The Backtalk Hero:' on his whiteboard while Kirishima went up and announced that he was a giant fanboy for an old hero. Shinso felt his eyes flicker to another of his classmates, who was rolling his eyes. _You got a type, doncha buddy?_ Back to work. _Hmm. Puns are a good idea...but maybe..._ Hitoshi began running through all the goroawase that he knew. He'd used them a lot, since a lot of kids didn't want to help him study. Suddenly, he smirked. _Yea, that's the one._ Would he have to change it someday? Maybe, yea, but for now he wasn't going to let perfect be the enemy of good enough. Writing his idea on his board, he raised his hand. 

“Ah! Shinso-kun! Come on up!” Midnight-sensei was cheerful, even as Hitoshi saw Mineta-san walking back to his desk dejectedly. A quick glance at the board told the mind controller why, exactly, the short boy's idea had been rejected. _ Really? Grape Juice is how you wanted to be known? _ That redo was definitely the work of Weaver-sensei; Midnight-sensei probably would have let it fly cause she thought it was funny. Keeping his whiteboard close to his chest, he turned to face the class.  _ Public speaking...my nemesis.  _

“What name did you decide on, Shinso-kun?” Weaver-sensei prompted him, and Hitoshi took a deep breath. _Here we go_.

“I'd like to introduce myself: I'm the Backtalk Hero: 4649.” A beat of total silence, and then groans swept over his class. Hitoshi had to fight to keep his smirk from becoming a gigantic grin when he heard Aizawa-sensei groan from his spot on the floor. 

“That's awful, kero.” Like Tsu had room to talk.

“How is that any better than mine?!” Mineta-san was being a little bit salty.

“Bro...” Kirishima-san looked to be in physical pain.

“Absolute madness.” Tokoyami-san's response was almost lost in the sound of Dark Shadow's sobs.

“Fuck you.” Bakugou-san, of course, giving the best compliment for a good bit of wordplay.

“I see. That's an innovative name that gives away very little of what you can do – very smart for someone looking to one day go into the underground. Well done, Shinso-kun.” Midnight was still facepalming, but Weaver-sensei hadn't responded before, but that woman had nerves of steel – he doubted she showed any response she didn't want to.  _ Wonder how many people she's cleaned out in poker? _

Walking back to his desk, Hitoshi nodded to Midoriya-kun, who smiled back hesitantly. The greenette would wind up being one of the last students to finalize his name, and Hitoshi felt...kinda proud of his new friend, and was reminded of an old TV show he saw once. “Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you.” Hitoshi wasn't sure why his friend had been called useless, but it didn't matter now. He knew that the word “deku” would one day soon mean “someone who can change the world.” Midoriya-kun was just that kind of person, in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Goroawase is an especially common form of Japanese wordplay whereby homophonous words are associated with a given series of letters, numbers or symbols, in order to associate a new meaning with that series. The new words can be used to express a superstition about certain letters or numbers. More commonly, however, goroawase is used as a mnemonic technique, especially in the memorization of numbers such as dates in history, scientific constants and phone numbers. 
> 
> 4649 "yoroshiku" (derived as follows: "yo" (4) "ro" (6) "shi" (4) "ku" (9)) This is used as a greeting like: "Nice to meet you." Also used to make a request and also to thank the person, either before or after they do it for you. 
> 
> No one pulled Iida up on his bullshit and make him think in the lead up to Vs Hero Killer - however mad he might be, he can't deny that Stain's out of his league. When Taylor didn't let him continue his nonsense, he was confronted with that fact.


	18. Noon 3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rolling stone gathers no moss, but a rolling snowball creates an avalanche

These kids were entirely too peppy this early in the morning, Shota decided. Ashido-san especially, although Himiko-san was right up there for being too much. Iida-san was quietly talking to Asui-san. Shota made a mental note to check in with Gran Torino – Hebert-san seemed confident that she'd been able to blunt the worst of the boy's half-baked plans, but best to make sure of that.

“Alright, brats, settle down.” That saw Ashido-san deflating quickly. He could feel Hebert-san's eyes boring into him. _Dammit woman, let me have my little joys._ “Everyone has their costumes?” Twenty-two cases came up – even Yaoyorozu-san's was finally complete. He hated that she needed to include an anti-ballistic, anti-knife cloak this early in her career. But when he looked at her, the image of a blue-haired, laughing boy was what he saw, and he couldn't not insist on the additional protection. On that, Hebert-san and he were in perfect agreement.

“Remember that you represent UA, your class, and your sensei at these internships, as well as yourselves.” He narrowed his eyes, focusing on Katsuki-san, Kaminari-san, and Iida-san as he glared over the whole class. The boys responded predictably – Katsuki-san narrowed his eyes angrily, Kaminari-san looked confused, and Iida-san straightened even further. Shota continued his speech. “Do not do anything that would bring shame on any of those. Do you understand?” He glanced at Mineta-san, but the small boy just met his eyes and nodded as the class voiced their assent. Shota made another mental note to call his internship too, especially since some of Kan's female students were headed there as well. The boy had been doing very well since the first week, but this was a prime chance for him to backslide.

Hebert-san began moving through the class, giving a word of encouragement to every student, before sending them towards their stations. She started with Shoji-san and Jiro-san, which puzzled Shota a bit – Jiro-san was going local, a few stations down on the Musutafu line, and Shoji-san's train didn't leave for almost a half-hour to take him to Gang Orca. He put it together quickly though, as she left Todoroki-san and Midoriya-san – two of the problem children, going to a problem internship – for last. Hebert-san even gave her ward a hug before she turned to the two boys. Shiozaki-san seemed a little confused that both she and Himiko-san had chosen Kamui Woods as their sponsor, but it was good for her to be confused in a mostly harmless environment – and the vine-haired girl needed to work on working alongside people she didn't get along with.

Shota knew that something was going on with Endeavor, or at least with the internships that both of the problem children were going to, and by sending the students with enhanced sense away first, she gave herself a chance to talk openly to at least one of them. She'd pulled Izuku aside as Todoroki-san put his costume case away in a duffel bag. Things he owed Hebert-san for: getting Todoroki-san out of that mess of a costume. Shota moved up, putting himself between Hebert-san and Todoroki-san, catching the tail end of what she was saying to the green-haired boy as the bug controller handed her student a slip of paper.  
  
“-not be available if something critical comes up, but that's the number of the investigator who's digging into things. Call her and tell her the web has broken, and she'll be there as soon as she can, with as much force as she can. I mean it. No buckling down and trying to bear it – if either of you is in danger or feel unsafe, you make that call. Got it?” Midoriya-san bit his lip nervously, then nodded.

“Yes Sensei, I understand.” Hebert-san nodded at Midoriya-san's statement. Todoroki-san walked up with an inquisitive look on his face. “W-weaver-sensei was giving me s-some things to work on d-during the internship, Todoroki-san.”  _ He is entirely too good at coming up with a lie on the spot.  _ Shota narrowed his eyes.  _ Where did he learn that skill? _ And here Shota thought he was going to have a quiet internship week.

“Alright you two, you've got a bit of a ride in front of you, so go on and wait for your train.” The boys nodded and walked off.

“It's bad, isn't it?” Shota asked. Hebert-san didn't reply for a moment, tracking the two students until they were out of sight.

“Yes. It's more banal, perhaps, than the other things we've seen, but that doesn't make it less bad.” Shota nodded in understanding.

“Hey, Taylor! Where are your bags?” Ah, Kan's class must have finished their briefing too, because there was Gloria-san.  
  
++++  
  
“Hey, Taylor! Where are your bags?” Vicky trotted up to where Tay and Aizawa-san were standing, the last of their students having gone towards their trains. The two underground heroes turned towards her, then Tay pointed to a bunch of laden down trolleys. Vicky floated over to the cluster of carts, but couldn't figure out which one was Taylor's.  _ Seriously, girl, I get that flashy ain't your thing, but would it kill you to get matching suitcases with Ames or something?  _ Vicky began plotting for a Christmas gift. Taylor's next words guaranteed that the bug controller would be getting coal, instead.

“All of them, Vic. We got a lot of cargo to go.” Vicky felt her eyes widen. There were three trolleys here, all of them almost as tall as a person. Her panic must have been obvious, because Taylor just laughed. “What, you thought I asked you along for your pretty face?” The taller woman laughed, and Vicky fumed. Another glance at the crates saw Vicky's heart plummet.  _ Oh shit, here we go again. _

“Fine! Hey, Aizawa-san, give us a hand, would you?” The tired man sighed before moving towards her. Victoria quickly determined the lightest of the three trolleys and moved it towards her current not-least-favorite colleague. Because she was just such a good person, she didn't even make Taylor take the heaviest.

Deep down, it was easier to focus on petty sparring with Taylor than on the text on the side of some of the containers. To most people, it was just an odd brand name. Vicky knew better. Margrave Biological, the boxes proclaimed. Some of Taylor's “insurance policies”, no doubt. It wasn't that Victoria disagreed with Taylor using the contents of the crate, or that the blond had any problem helping to deploy them. Vicky had been one of the heroes to breach the Isolation Ward of Dantoo General Hospital after Weaver had taken over the area to protect a patient against all comers. She'd seen things that would make H.R Geiger's fever dreams seem tame. That wasn't the problem.

She just hated knowing that her sister was the reason for all of these.  
  
Vicky had seen Ames, as Margrave, creating things once. It had scared her. Not so much the creations themselves – although seeing a spider the size of a sedan was Not Okay – but the look on Amy's face. The sheer joy on her sisters face had been...disturbing. Amy didn't look like that – not when Taylor said yes to her proposal, not at their wedding – never. But playing god made her like that. Vicky knew that Taylor knew about this aspect of Amy, and shared Vicky's opinion of it. The tall woman had felt that way before Vicky had, to be honest. It was how the blond knew that Himiko had gotten under Taylor's skin, that the bug controller had chosen to ask Amy to wear the mask of Margrave again.

At least there were no Giant Spiders this time around. Vicky had never been so glad to see a villain use their power as she had when Nanuq killed that fucking thing – really, spiders were never meant to be that big. She recognized one of the containers as the kind that Taylor used when she broke San Antonio to her will, driving the cartels before her.  _ Who would have thought that  _ _ that _ _ title, of all things, would translate across time and space? _

“So, Tay, what's our train?” She had her ticket somewhere, but it wasn't really a priority at the moment. She just needed to not be thinking about the boxes. Taylor looked at her, and long years of experience let Vicky know that there was sympathy behind the gaze.

“It's the 10:15 to Hosu. Come on Vic, we've got a train to catch.” The three teachers, pushing trolleys full of nightmares, walked forward like it was any other Sunday.  
  
++++  
  
Enji was filling out paperwork, just trying to keep himself busy. Really, just like any other Sunday. There was a lot for him to worry about, but for the last week or so, it'd been a welcome distraction. Why was International Heroics investigating him again? Enji had a sinking suspicion, and was weighing his options. He should-

_RINGRING! RINGRING! RINGRING! RINGRING!_

The sound of his personal phone ringing startled him. Scrambling, he found the smart phone buried under some of his paperwork, looking at the screen.  _Fujiya General? Rei!_ He answered before the next ring, trying to bury his anxiety.

“This is Todoroki Enji.” His voice might have been a little too gruff, and he winced, hoping that it wasn't Rei on the other end of the line.  _That'd be on brand for you though, wouldn't it Enji?_

“Ah, Todoroki-san, I'm glad I was able to reach you so quickly.” Not Rei – but a man's voice, probably a doctor or a nurse. That...could be good or bad. “This is Dr. Tatsumi, I recently took over the long-term ward here.” The man's voice sounded calm but competent, and Enji relaxed. She's fine, it's not an emergency.

“Yes, I saw that Dr. Namatame had passed away. What can I do for you today, Doctor? I'm surprised to get a call that isn't an emergency.” In point of fact, the hospital hadn't called him for nearly 7 years, not since Rei...well, he wasn't going there. Not today.

“That's partly what I was calling you about. Todoroki-san. I inherited the late Doctor's notes, and they made for disturbing reading sadly.”  _What?_ “Were you aware that Rei-san's last three therapists recommended that she meet with you, that they considered that to be a critical part of her recovery?” Enji suddenly had trouble breathing. 

“N-no, I wasn't aware of that.” On the other end of the phone, Dr Tatsumi hummed, and Enji could hear the scratch of a pen.

“Well, Dr. Namatame had all of those therapists rapidly reassigned to less prestigious hospitals. He appeared to be determined to keep her here at all costs.” The doctors calm voice turned hard. “Was that under your orders, Endeavor-san?”

“No, of course not!” They had forcibly kept Rei there?! He'd been clear that her healing was the goal, not incarceration!...hadn't he? “I...I said that I wanted to be kept apprised of her condition. I did not say that she should be...illegally detained!” Enji thought back to those terrible days. “I...I said that...I thought it would take years...and that I didn't know if she should be around our youngest son.”

“To be clear, Todoroki-san, when you said that, you were not giving an order that she be held until Todoroki Shoto reached adulthood?” The doctor's voice was still like iron, but there was, perhaps, a little bit of understanding in it.

“No. Absolutely not. I spoke poorly when I said that. Given the nature of what happened, I was upset when she was checked in – but even in the immediate aftermath, she realized what she had done was wrong. I...I wanted her to come home. I want her to come home.” Enji made a note to look into buying Rei a new house – she didn't deserve to have to live in the old house anymore.  
  
“Well, Todoroki-san, I'm glad we're on the same page. I've reached out to Rei-san's preferred therapist to see if they would be interested in taking her case back up. Once her therapist situation has been resolved, I'll reach out to you regarding any meeting.” Dr. Tatsumi's voice finally sounded like the cheerful professional again. “One more thing, Todoroki-san.”  _Oh no, what now?_   
  
“What is it, Doctor?” Enji tried (and mostly succeeded) in keeping the still-creeping anxiety out of his voice. 

“A member of International Heroics, going by the name of Columbo, wants to speak with your wife. Given that you hold power of attorney, you would need to sign off on any such meeting.” Distantly, Enji wondered what, exactly, he'd done to deserve this. The memory of the feeling of Rei's cheek under his slap answered that for him quite firmly.

Columbo was a notorious investigator in Japan at this point. Blond-haired and green-eyed, the cheerful woman had signed more warrants than any other investigator in the entire debacle. Those she interviewed had claimed that she was psychic, but that had been firmly denied. No matter the case, Columbo was damnably good at ferreting out unpleasant truths.

And now he knew why she was digging into him.

He looked around his office, awards and photos decorating the walls documenting a career that any person should be envious of. His eyes landed on an old picture – when he and Rei had gone to a school that he had stopped from burning down. Those children had been so excited to meet him, had looked up to him. He remembered thinking that was how he wanted his own kids to look at him. He hadn't been the man those kids had thought him to be.

But maybe he still could be.

“I'm sorry Doctor, I had an issue with my phone. Columbo-san is free to speak to Rei in whatever capacity, as is anyone else from International Heroics.”

“Very well, Todoroki-san. We'll be in touch.” The doctor hung up, and Enji sighed.  _Maybe I'll just go home. It's not like today can get any worse._ A knock on his office door seemed determined to prove him wrong.

“Hey boss? You about ready for the brats to show up?” Enji's eyes went wide.  _Me and my big mouth._ His senior sidekick kept going. “Shoto and that green-haired kid both took the internships you had us offer, and since green – ah, I mean Midoriya-san, won his year of the Festival, they were the only invites we sent out to first years, and none of the upper years signed up this week. I sent you an email when we got confirmation from UA.” He'd missed that one. Time to face the music, yet again.

“Thank you, Burnin'. I'll be out in a few minutes. Get out the take-out menus too, we're going to do some crime analysis tonight with the interns.” It would also give him a chance to talk to Shoto, see how his youngest felt about the chance his mother might be released soon.

“You got it boss! Gonna hit the streets tomorrow then?” Burnin' was easily distracted with free food – a good thing. Enji could only deal with so many people in the office loathing him entirely at once. He didn't need to lose one of the few people who thought the best of him.

“Yes, that sounds fine. Thank you, Burnin'.” Enji heard his sidekick walk off, then put his head in his hands.  
  
++++  
  
“Boss? Shinso-san is here!” Bubble Girl seemed very nice, although a touch nervous. Like now, when she paled while looking into the office. “Um, uh, uh, w-what’s the action like at a circus?”  _ Huh? _ “It's in-tents!”  _ What the hell did I sign up for?  _

“Send him in. You used that one last week, Bubble Girl. Get new material.” An oddly aristocratic voice came back from the office, and the sidekick gestured Hitoshi forward. He recognized the man sitting in his almost comically undersized chair, but...boy, that was a lot of All Might merch. A lot of it looked old, too. Didn't Midoriya-kun say the two supposedly weren't friends anymore? _Midoriya-kun wrong about All Might? It is the end of the world, that weird street preacher was right!_  
  
“Hello, Sir Nighteye-san. Thank you for inviting me to intern with you.” Hitoshi bowed to the older man, who regarded him levelly.

“Shinso-san. Why do you want to be a hero?” _Ah, I see he believes in only asking the biggest questions._ Hitoshi took a moment to compose his answer.

“Honestly? I don't remember why I started wanting it. But...people told me my quirk was villainous, especially as I got older. That just made me more determined to prove them wrong. I want to prove that it doesn't matter what someone's quirk is, it's how they use it that matters.” Hitoshi bit his lip as Sir Nighteye nodded  
  
“I see. Tell me a joke.” Hitoshi looked up, surprised. “I'm serious. A good sense of humor is necessary in this business.” And then Hitoshi opened his mouth.

“Well then I think I'm set for life.” Sir Nighteye narrowed his eyes, and Hitoshi regretted all of his life choices. _Is this what it's like when Weaver-sensei is mad at you? Or worse – disappointed?_

“And why is that, Shinso-san?” Okay, not screwed yet. If he likes jokes...hopefully that extends to puns as well.

“Well, my hero name is 4649.” Sir Nighteye looked straight at him, and Hitoshi could feel himself sweating. _Oh no, he's one of those 'Puns are the lowest form of humor' people isn't he?_ Finally, _t_ he older hero smiled and chuckled. 

“Oh, that's quite clever. And smart, given the nature of your power. Very well – you've passed the first test.”  _That was a test?!_

“Ah, thank you Sir. What should I do next?” Hitoshi was expecting many things – from a spar to sorting mail to more weird personality tests. What he wasn't really expecting was for his new mentor to begin quizzing him on his classmates, asking about their personalities, their quirks, and how would Hitoshi fight them if he had to. It sucked admitting exactly how many members of his class the answer was “hope they forget about my quirk and talk to me”, but that was how the cookie crumbled, as the Americans said. Sir Nighteye seemed fairly sanguine about the results, and promised to offer tips to help Hitoshi.

After lunch, Sir Nighteye's 3 rd year intern, a stocky blonde boy named Togata Mirio, arrived. Sir Nighteye proposed a spar between his two interns. Hitoshi wasn't expecting to win, not against a third year.

But boy, he didn't expected to be bounced around the arena like a pachinko ball. The other boy was also really good about not replying to Hitoshi while the fists were flying. After about 5 rounds of getting smacked around, he had a plan. Watching the timer tick down, Hitoshi picked his moment.

“Hey, Togata-senpai?” Hitoshi wasn't proud of what he was about to do, but he'd like to dodge at least one punch or kick. One less bruise to the collection. And it wasn't as though either Togata-san or Sir Nighteye didn't know about his quirk.

“Oh hey, what's up Shinso-san?” The other boy reminded Hitoshi distinctly of an older, slightly more focused Midoriya-kun.

“What's your favorite food?” The other boy seemed to falter for a moment, then shrugged.

“Weird time to ask, but okay. My favorite? Probably a good bowl of ramen I'd sa-” The timer dinged to signal the start of the round, and Mirio realized exactly what was being done. He charged Hitoshi, clearly trying to end the round in a single blow (again), but it was too late.

“Gotcha.” The blond boy came to a stop, and Hitoshi looked over at Sir Nighteye. “Yea, I think this is the best I can do right now. I definitely can't drop him without breaking control. Hell, I don't think my whole class could tangle with him and win.” Sir Nighteye nodded.

“Good analysis. Snap him out of it. We've got other things to get done today.” The Pro walked away, leaving Hitoshi to do one of his least favorite things: snapping someone out of his control. He reached up and poked the blonde in the forehead.

“Well, that'll teach me! Good one, Shinso-san! When you can't win normally, bending the rules is how a hero achieves victory!” Hitoshi was a little...unnerved by the older boy's enthusiasm. “Alright, let's go see what Sir has for us next!”  _ Oh god, he is a blonde Midoriya-kun!  
_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Amy doesn't have a conflict drive anymore, but that doesn't mean that creating things with her power isn't FUN. As I mentioned in the Amy write-up, that's partly why she doesn't like going full-bore with her powers – she doesn't like BEING that way.
> 
> Endeavor sees his doom approaching.
> 
> Two Shinso segments in a row – we probably won't see him for a bit, but I liked his day 0 more than anyone else's. He's going to come back with a host of bad jokes and mental scars from Mirio phasing through his clothes on accident.


	19. Noon 3.x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some (mostly) wholesome friendship before we get to hunting the Hero Killer

For the first time in too long, I woke up happy. And then I immediately felt like shit. I was here without Dad. I took a deep breath, and tried to practice my new therapists advice: I am allowed to be happy. My dad not being here is not my fault. I repeated the mantra to myself a few times, until my mood leveled out.  _ Well, Taylor, guess you're not going to be going back to sleep _ .   
  
Stretching, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, a yawn stretching my jaw unpleasantly this early in the morning. As I walked into the kitchen, I stopped. Amy Dallon, formerly Panacea, was also down here. Mentally, I cursed the case worker who decided that, “Despite your previous disagreements, there is nothing that would interfere with cohabitation.”  _ Stupid, useless old bint. _ While Amy and I got on better than Vicky and I, or Lisa and either of the Dallon sisters, we definitely weren't friends. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the table. Amy looked up from her book as I sat down, before returning to her reading. A few minutes later, Amy broke the silence.

“Hey. Taylor.” I looked up, startled. Amy and Vicky didn't really talk to Lisa and I unless there was a need, and, honestly, the reverse was true. “You said your mom was an English Professor, right?”

“Yes?” I was racking my brain, trying to think of a time that I'd said that were either of the Dallon sisters might have heard me – maybe when we were getting our educational assignments? Oh yeah, that book was on our reading list wasn't it? Amy kept going.

“Do you remember what the hell a mirror is supposed to symbolize, beyond self-reflection? I know a cracked mirror is insanity, but that doesn't apply here.” I blinked, and thought for a second.

“Well, a mirror can also be a boundary between the natural and supernatural, or two otherwise separate worlds – like the Wardrobe that leads to Narnia. It can also symbolize the truth; you know, when you look in a mirror and it shows your true face? That. And, uh, a cracked mirror can also represent separation.” I thought for a bit more. “I think that's most of the common usages of it – I haven't gotten that far on my reading list yet, so I don't know if he's being weird or-” Amy snorted and cut in.

“He's being weird. God, how did this book ever become a “classic”?” I took a bite of my cereal as Amy kvetched, and then, I did something really stupid: I talked.

“Because it was written by a white dude for white dude critics, and it spiraled from there. That's what Mom liked to say about a lot of 'classic' novels. She really hated 'Catcher in the Rye' and 'Lord of the Flies'.” Amy arched an eyebrow at me. I was honestly amazed that I was talking about Mom in more than passing. I found that I couldn't stop. “She used to run with Lustrum – before the whole 'castrating random men' thing happened.”  _ Oh good job Taylor, tell the hero who doesn't like you your mom used to be in a gang. Great idea. _ Amy hummed, and seemed...pensive? 

“Well, it sounds like she got her life on track. And it's not like you really set out to be a villain either.” I shook my head – I could tell the other girl was leading into something. Amy set her book down –  _ oh god, no, not just setting it down open, that's murder on the spine!  _ – and took a deep breath.  _ Here we go. _

“My dad – my biological dad...he was a villain. I'm not really sure who. I know the Brockton Brigade fought him, though, and he was put away for life. That's not a long list, but...there's more than one, all of them real assholes.” My mouth decided to move of its own accord, traitorous thing.  
  
“So? We aren't our parents. Whatever your parents do, that doesn't mean you'll be like them, ya know? You were raised by New Wave,” a flinch –  _ shit, okay Taylor, just keep going _ , “and they're all heroes. They're the ones who are way more likely to have influenced who you'll be, in terms of your morals and values.” I tried to be encouraging, but, from the look on Amy's face, I hadn't exactly succeeded.

“I'm not entirely sure that's comforting, Taylor, but thank you.” She smiled at me, and I realized that she had a nice smile. I smiled back. We started talking about books we'd liked, and in passing, I realized that maybe this was what it was like to make a friend.  
  
++++

 _How are they doing this?_ I was panicking, and none of the others looked all that stressed. It wasn't fair! Not to knock on them, but I'm pretty darn smart. This coursework, though. It wasn't so much hard as it was that there was just so much of it. I wanted to cry, but I would be fucked sideways before I let that bitch Tattletale see me sweat.

Speak of the devil and she'll make herself known. The other, uncool blond in our stupid boarding house closed her book, and stretched. Amy ignored her, but Taylor looked up at her friend. I ignored her, furiously looking for the stupid reference the assignment wanted. There were only, like, twenty of these damned things I needed, I'd find one here.

“You done Lisa?” How she could be so friendly and genuine while also being the ice-cold bitch from the bank was jarring. It was why I wasn't really happy that Ames was hanging out with her now. Amy had promised me that she'd gotten a physical read on the other girl and her being nice was genuine. Which meant that the stone cold villain was a mask, which was, uh, absolutely terrifying. _Don't distract yourself, Victoria._ Mom's voice echoed in my mind, and I stiffened. Back to work.

“Done for now, anyway. I need a nap and I'm pretty much ahead of the curve. I just gotta do some journal work for therapy for this week.” Even as a splash of jealousy roiled through me, there was an unwilling feeling of sympathy was there too. Therapy was the one thing we all agreed we'd hated since getting sent across dimensions. _Therapy? Only crazy people get therapy!_ Mom's frequent rant about it echoed in my head. Unfortunately, it was go to therapy or give up being a hero, and that wasn't going to happen. I'd play their games until they cleared me, then put it out of my mind. Lisa walked out, humming some new pop song, and left. I took some deep breaths as she walked away. The breaths came more quickly, until they were right on top of each other. _I think I'm hyperventilating._

“Victoria? Are you okay?” Taylor's voice was oddly far away.

“I can't take this anymore!” I could feel the tears welling up, but couldn't exactly stop it. “You're all doing great, fucking Tattletale is ahead on the homework, and I'm two weeks behind!” I was into full on bawling now, but I could feel Taylor's hand settle on my back, and Amy's as well on my upper arm. “It's not fair! I know I can do these things! I'm used to college coursework. But why is there so much stuff?! How are you getting it all done?!” At that point, I was wailing too hard to talk.

“Victoria. Victoria!” Taylor was almost shaking me. “I want to help you, okay? What all are you working on?” Okay, okay, logic. Just like Aunt Sarah. I could do this. Amy handed me a tissue, and I took it gratefully.

“Uh. Um.” I sucked down air until I felt like I could talk again. “I've got those last few book reports on ' _The Iron Forest_ ' and ' _Where The Jaguar Stalks_ '. Then there's the history papers. And I've got to study for the provisional heroics license in a month, and Eagle wants an extra paper on appropriate use of force before he'll sign off on my application. Then, they said I could try and regain some of my college credits, so I've got English 101 and Intro to Justice. I've passed those courses! I mean, yeah they're different cause different schools and, like, two hundred years of drift, but still! AND, on top of all that, I still have to make up answers for the stupid therapist bullshit.” Taylor was looking at me, a strange deadpan look on her face. Given the unflattering glasses she wore, she looked like a particularly unimpressed owl.

“No shit you're drowning, Victoria. You're doing 3 times the work any of us are.” I looked at her with a total lack of understanding. “None of us are trying to rush for our provisionals – they hold the tests every 2 months – there's another shot before school starts up even. And trying to cram 2 college courses on top of basically an entire year of high school? That's crazy, one-hundred-percent. It's not like you're out the money – take them later.” She looked me right in my eyes, and I felt like she could see straight into my soul. “You're going to burn the hell out, and then where will Glory Girl be?”

“I can't take it easy! I'm a hero, I have to push higher, be better.” Mom had hammered that home often enough. I saw Amy clench her fist – she'd usually been the one that rant was directed towards. “If I settle, then I'm letting down everyone whose trusting in me.” Taylor just shook her head.

“There's a difference between doing your best, and flying too close to the sun. Drop the college courses at least – there's no rush to get them done. You can do them during the school year, or during regular college semesters later. There's no shame in taking things as they come. I also think you should shoot for the early August Provisional Test – you'll be more comfortable with the material. And do you REALLY think Ms. Hasselton will let you go patrolling before school starts again?” Well, shit. That...was not something I'd considered.

“Vicky.” Amy put her hand on my shoulder. “It's going to be fine if you aren't perfect.” I sniffled again and nodded.

“Thanks Ames.” I looked over at Taylor. “And thanks, Taylor. I needed that.”

“You're welcome.” Then her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. “What did you mean by 'make up answers' when it came to your therapy?” _Oh shit._ Amy's hand tightened on my shoulder, and I gulped. _I think I fucked up._

  
++++  
  
It was too damn hot in the summer, and the AC in our house was busted. We were all sweating, and I had taken the sensible precaution of wearing shorts and a t-shirt, parking my ass in front of a fan, and drinking a cold drink while we waited for the repairman. Taylor, the crazy masochist, was out for a run, and I made a mental note to make sure she drank some water when she got in. Lisa -ugh- was down here too, her own cup more full of ice than liquid. I ignored her and went back to reading. Taylor had some great suggestions, and with all my school projects done, I had needed something new to read. The fantasy series Taylor had found was, honestly, kinda formulaic, but it was a well-written romance that didn't fetishize the princesses it followed. _Hey, what do you know, we can make progress. It just takes the complete restructuring of society._

The sound of the last member of the house coming downstairs grabbed my attention. _Vicky!_ I looked up, feeling the faint smile stretching at my lips at the thought of seeing Her. Then she came into view, and I felt my eyes widen. _Am I in heaven or hell?_

She looked amazing. A bikini top and daisy-dukes were, uh, a winning combination on almost any girl, in my personal opinion. But when it was Vicky...holy shit. I swallowed, if only to make sure that I wasn't drooling like an idiot. I tried to put my eyes back to my book, even if there was literally no way I was going to be absorbing any information.

“Hey Ames!” Vicky called out as she passed the table, and I could picture the glaring contest between her and Lisa. That made me smirk, and I could feel my hormones settling down. I heard the refrigerator door open, and Vicky rooting around.

“Don't touch the pizza, that's Taylor's from last night.” Lisa said absently as she played around on her phone. Vicky stopped, and a peek showed her totally frozen.

“Jeez, I wasn't going to get into that.” Lisa looked at me, and I looked at her. _Bullshit!_ My less favorite blonde smirked at the near-synchronized thought, and returned to scrolling on her phone. My eyes drifted, as they so often did, over to Vicky. My timing was basically perfect, as She bent down, giving me an eyeful of that perfect bu- _COLD!_

“Ack!” I yelped, dropping my book in shock as my hand flew to my cleavage to retrieve the ice cube that had somehow appeared there. Lisa's fingers, damp with water, gave a damn good clue as to the origin of my frosty shock. Vicky whirled around.

“You okay, Ames?” Holy shit, my heart was still beating hard. _I was really gone, wasn't I?_ I needed to talk to Lisa, it seemed. Great. Now, to distract Vicky.

“I'm fine, Vic. I dropped an ice cube down my own shirt like a dork.” The narrowing of her eyes told me that she didn't believe me. _Play it cool Amy._ I leaned over and picked up my book. “It was embarrassing enough to have it fall out of my mouth already Vic, I don't need you making it worse.” She seemed marginally less suspicious. “I think the sprinkler is due to come on, why don't you go play in that? Just don't give the repair guy a heart attack when he comes by.” I hoped she didn't get that I was wishing I was that hypothetical repairman.

“Meanie.” She stuck her tongue out at me, and I tried to resist thinking about all the things I wanted that tongue to do. It got easier as she walked outside. I set my book down, and squared up to the table to face the former villain. Lisa mirrored me in a way that wasn't at all accidental. _Brat._

“So...Thanks. That would have been awkward as shit.” I looked down at my hands as I spoke. I hated thanking Lisa for anything, she was always so goddamn smug. But I really did owe her a solid for snapping me out of ogling mode.  
  
“Yup. You're welcome.” She sounded so matter of fact, and I kinda hated that too. Maybe more than the smug. Probably because it was more justified. _Alright, Amy, buckle up. You've been dodging this for too long._ Time to get answers.

“I...I have some questions.” I chanced a look up at Lisa, who leaned back in her seat and reached for her drink. I tracked her hand, making sure I wasn't going to get pelted again. I got a smirk in return. _Bitch_.  
  
“Go ahead and ask.” She sipped at her drink, setting it back down. The fan oscillated between us, and I saw her eyes flutter a little at the cooling airflow.  
  
“What? Can't you just guess my questions before I say anything?” Her power was the most subtle of any of ours, but that didn't make it weak. Or less annoying when she gave you the answer to a study guide question before you asked it.  
  
“I mean, I can. But my therapist says I should start only replying to what people actually say. Otherwise I tend to pick up on the worst parts of their thoughts, and, uh, I promised Taylor I'd be a better person. So less picking on people's psychological weaknesses.” She sounded bashful when talking about Taylor, and I throttled the strange little bit of jealousy that rose up. Lisa eyed me with that stupid, knowing look, and I decided that moving right along was the best option.

“Alright. Uh, you said you knew who my dad was? Or you hinted at it pretty strongly.” That was the easier thing to deal with, for sure. Whoever he was, he was worlds away. He couldn't hurt me anymore.

“Are you sure you want to know? Right now?” Of all of us, Lisa had changed the most. She could still be obnoxious, but she seemed more willing to be kind. Normally, it was a change I appreciated. Today though, I needed the blunt Lisa, not “baby therapist Lisa”.  
  
“No, I'm not sure. But I can't work on dealing with it in the abstract.” I looked her dead in the eye as I spoke, and got a slight nod in return. She took a deep breath and I tensed in anticipation.  
  
“It was Marquis.” _Oh_. I blinked in response to Lisa's declaration.

“Well, shit. I guess that-”I wasn't quite sure where I was going with that, but Lisa apparently was.

“Explains Brandish's fucking horseshit?” So much for the more diplomatic Lisa. Not that she was wrong. She kept going. “Yea, at least in part. Let me tell you, that woman had capital I Issues.” Okay good, it wasn't just that she hated me cause of my dad. Time for the other question. I caught Lisa's eye, and she nodded. “Go ahead.”

“You know about...me and...Vicky.” Lisa started at me, and I cursed her mentally, choosing now of all times to make me finish my thoughts. _This is it, the make or break moment_. I reached my hand out, needing to know that she was telling me the truth. Lisa took my hand without comment.“Is there any...?”

“Any chance of her reciprocating? Nope. Congrats, you have an obsessive crush on an exceedingly straight woman who sees you in an absolutely familial light.” I winced at Lisa's bluntness, and I felt my heart shatter all over again at the total honesty I was reading from the other girl. Tears welled up in my eyes. “I'm truly sorry.” For just a moment, I hated her kind honesty. I hated myself for finding out. I hated her for killing my dreams. I hated myself for having them.“Actually, there is one way she might see you as a partner, not a sister.” There was something brewing in her. Maybe I should be paying more attention, but I felt like a desert traveler who saw an oasis, and was unsure if it was a mirage or not.

“What...what's that?” God, could I sound anymore pathetic? Probably.   
  
“Well, you could make her ret-” What the actual fuck!? What kind of person did Lisa think I was? _The kind of person who helped cover up multiple assaults for your crush,_ a voice whispered in the back of my head, but I didn't pay it any mind.

“Absolutely not! That...that would be so wrong! That's nuts!” I pulled away from Lisa in disgust, ignoring the way some dark part of me considered what she said. Lisa's hand whipped out, quick as a snake, and caught my wrist. I felt my awareness of her body again, and I realized with a surge of terror that she had caught that single, dark thought. But I didn't feel judgment in her thoughts.

“You're right. Doing that, changing her like that, would be sick and wrong. But...if you didn't confront that idea right now, when you weren't at a low point and desperate...you might not throw it in the trash so easily.” Gee, thanks for pretending that I'm not at a low point and desperate, Lisa. I appreciate it. I licked my lips, and then let my shoulders sag as I let out a haggard breath.

“Fuck.” I couldn't look at her, but the predominate emotion in her mind was kindness. “I guess...thanks, Lisa.” God, did that taste bitter. _Didn't they used to think that bitter medicine was more effective?_

“What are friends for?” Ah jeez. When someone saw you at your literal worse and they still wanted to be your friend, it was hard to say no. Didn't make it any easier to believe.

“Yea?” Lisa smiled at my stupid, almost plaintive tone, but her expression wasn't smug. _What do you know, she's actually pretty when she's being genuine._

“Yeah. And as your friend, I'm going to tell you something that I know Taylor would agree with me on.” She let my hand go, getting up and walking over to the window to pull the curtains a bit. Weird, but okay.

“Oh? Whats that?” I was honestly curious, for all that I felt worn out and in desperate need of a nap, despite the crushing heat.

“Tell your fucking therapist the truth about Vicky. You know this is an issue. You can't keep going like this...and you shouldn't have to.” Whoof. I guess we were by-passing the 'tiptoeing around the issue for the sake of the friendship' stage. Which was fine – the overly-nice bullshit got old fast anyway.

A flash of movement out the window caught my attention, and from the sound, Vicky was having fun in the sprinkler. I tried to move to sneak a peek, but Lisa moved to block what wasn't covered by the curtain. The other girl cleared her throat, and I blushed. Welp, that's embarrassing.

“Fine. I'll tell her at my next appointment. Happy?” She smiled at my agreement, and my eyes widened. _That's the dangerous smile_.

“Very, actually.” She walked over and put her hand on my upper arm as she spoke. “And if you think about backing out on that...I'll make sure ice keeps appearing in your clothes until you do. Capisce?” I swallowed as I read the absolute honesty in her mind.

“Capisce.” She smiled again at my frantic nodding, and walked back to her seat. Keeping my eyes determinedly averted from the front window, I went back to my book.  
  
++++

It was the last week of summer break, and our hosts had gotten us a car. Taylor had gotten her license, had found an arcade with a go-kart track, and had somehow gotten Ms. Hasselton to buy us tickets. Which was great, except for the part where I had to hang out with one Victoria Dallon. Taylor, somehow, got along with her. Which was fine – Taylor was a better person than me. But Glory Girl did not like me, I couldn't imagine why, and the animosity was more or less mutual – despite my moment of mercy earlier in the summer.

So here we were. I'd been inching towards the front door for the last twenty minutes, Amy giving me odd looks. Despite our recent detente, I didn't exactly expect her to favor me over her...sister(crush/obsession/object of lust). Brr. That was a knot that I was supremely unqualified to solve in a non-Gordian manner. I looked over and saw Taylor packing a small cooler (doing on reflex, parent/father did this before road trips, would stop if pointed out). She closed it, and caught Amy's eye. The brunette nodded, and marked her place in the book, before leaving it (wants to spend time with Taylor, not buried in book. Includes you in desire to socialize.). I blinked in surprise, a fatal mistake.

“Vicky! We're going!” Taylor called as she walked towards the front door, cooler in hand. A door rattled upstairs, and I bolted to the front door. I got it open, and moved to the side just in time to not get body-checked by a flying Barbie. I opened my mouth to get the word out, but damn, Dallon was quick too.

“Shotgun!” “Shottie!” We glared at each other, then looked at the car. A horde of bugs was descending on the passenger door handle.

“Nope. You two can't behave, so neither of you gets the front seat, Amy does.” Taylor walked past us with all the aplomb of a matriarch as she delivered her proclamation, and I felt a little bit poleaxed. Was this really the same Bug Girl I'd seen in the alley, using roaches, wasps, and spiders to take down fucking Lung? (Yes.) I shook my head, and darted for the passenger rear door.

Amy was the shortest of us, so more leg room for me. Did Victoria have longer legs than me? Yes, yes she did. Was Taylor the tallest, with a preference for lots of leg room while she drove? Again, yes. Was I being a bitch by making Victoria sit behind her? Once more, yes. Did I regret that choice? Absolutely not.

I caught the other blonde's expression in the reflection of the window as I waited for Taylor to unlock the doors. She pouted, before lifting off and landing on the drivers side, landing with a dramatic sigh.

“Fine, Mooom.” Taylor twitched at Victoria's put-upon tone, before she unlocked the door and we all piled in. I discreetly checked on my friend – Annette Hebert was a delicate subject to bring up at the best of times. (Is fine. Wasn't expecting it. Remembers her mother doing similar things. Further teasing should not result in distress.) Well now, that had possibilities, but Amy was up front. That left...ugh...Victoria. But how? Aha!

I kept glancing at the other blonde, until I was sure that the other girl was looking at me, but wasn't so upset that she wouldn't play along. When her eyes narrowed, I put on my best innocent expression, the one that Amy said needed work, and caught Taylor's eye in the rear-view mirror.

“Mooooooom! Vicky's looking at me weeeeird!” Taylor rolled her eyes. I turned my head enough to Victoria to catch her eye, and winked. Her eyes widened, and then she got a very mischievous grin – those were something I was an expert in, and I could see how so many people found Victoria charming. (The aura doesn't hurt) _Wait, what? Investigate that later!_ I inched my hand towards my fellow backseat occupant to hide my distraction, and she caught on. Good, more than dust under that blond mop. Victoria also turned toward the front, and ramped the pouty up to eleven. Honestly, it was impressive.

“Mom! Lisa's touching me!” Well, there was only one response to that, wasn't there?

“I'm not touching you!” We went back and forth for a bit. Amy's shoulders were shaking as she tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Taylor's eye was twitching (thinks it's funny, doesn't want to encourage you). Well, tough luck there sister, I need no encouragement to be obnoxious! Therefore, Vicky and I kept up our silliness all the way to the arcade. Amy and Taylor went in ahead of us. Vicky caught up to me as we walked to the front door.

“You know she's gonna try and run us off the go-kart course later, right?” I rolled my eyes at Vicky's question.

“Obviously. Still worth it?” I looked up at her, cursing her two inches on me. She smiled brilliantly.

“Duh, that was a blast. Her eye was twitching so much, it was fantastic.” She looked at me and her smile become just a touch more genuine. “Not bad, Lisa. Keep calling me Vicky or Vic, ya hear?” She offered a fist, and I rolled my eyes, a bit more fondly.

“Yeah, yeah.” I bumped her fist. “You call her mom again though, she's liable to make you fly home. And you left your phone in your room.” The other blonde's eyes went comically wide.

“Shit!” I laughed at her panic as we walked in the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Friendship never ends! While they might have been willing to work together, the Displaced definitely weren't friends upon landing. So how did they become more than just allies of convenience to the friends we see in the main story? While these aren't the whole story, they're the first steps the girls must take to building friendships with each other.  
> If you need therapy, get therapy. Once again, my characters are not a mouthpiece for my own views. Carol Dallon is not a good role model, surprisingly.


	20. Noon 3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins

Mashirao hit the wall of the dojo and groaned. _Holy crap. I thought I was good at martial arts._ Shaking his head, he stood up. His sensei for the week, the Lion Hero: Shishido, was standing in the middle of the dojo. Mashirao felt unreasonably envious of the other student here. Kendo-san was drinking some water after their warm-up exercises, and had gotten lucky to go second against their sensei.

“Kendo-san! What mistake does Ojiro-san keep making?” The growling voice of Shishido-sensei cut through the haze of the bruises. _I think my mistake was stepping into the ring._ Mashirao shook his head, as he stood, before turning to face Kendo-san. She was a smart woman, and skilled in combat – her insight would prove valuable.

“Every time he swings his tail at you, you end the spar, sensei.” She replied promptly. Mashirao thought for a moment, then sighed. She was right.

“Correct, Kendo-san.” Shishido-sensei turned to Mashirao. “Your tail affords you a unique axis of attack, one that you've learned to rely on. I'd heard about your actions during the attack on UA, how you handled a large group of the thugs on your own.” The Pro gestured to both students, indicting they should sit seiza. They obeyed. “However, for all the power your quirk gives you, both of you, it also can lead to a major problem.” The man paused his pacing to look at them. “Most thugs, like the ones at the USJ, won't be able to cope with a tail, or giant hands. However!” Shishido-sensei glared at them, making sure they were listening. Mashirao felt his spine straighten involuntarily. “If you're content to beat up on thugs, then I would strongly suggest that you look into the police force. True villains, those that heroes exist to fight, will not be bested by fancy quirks. They will be bested by out-thinking them – though your quirks will play a part in that.” Their sensei sat in front of them as he continued to speak.

“Early on, when I fought lieutenants in the Yakuza or other street gangs, they would often believe me to be nothing more that a berserker. I encouraged that thought by the way I handled their subordinates. They failed to realize that my most dangerous weapon – the most dangerous weapon any hero can have – is my mind. The way I presented myself altered how they acted towards me – some threw down their arms rather than face me. Others acted as though I would be unable to respond to feints appropriately They soon learned that they were wrong.” Shishido-sensei was a very good storyteller, Mashirao absently noted.

“While you may be Tailman and Battle Fist, that doesn't mean that all you must be is your tail or your fists. Use terrain, use your opponents against themselves..and for the love of heroism, don't forget you have legs!” The Lion Hero laughed heartily, and Mashirao laughed along with him. “Alright, that's enough talking. Ojiro-san, do you think you've internalized this lesson?” The blonde boy considered his sensei's words.

“I don't know if it's fully internalized, sensei, but I'm working on it.” Mashirao was unsurprised that his words caused his sensei to nod.

“Well, putting it into practice can't hurt. Kendo-san, you're up after this bout.” The red-head nodded and stepped to the edge of the ring. Mashirao bowed to his sensei, who returned it. The bout was on.

The two mutation quirk users circled each other – not that Shishido-sensei was likely to go on the offensive. _He said he made people think he would act one way...let's see if he can see that coming himself_. Mashirao moved in, throwing a few punches, before winding up for a strike with his tail. He saw his sensei move to grab the extra appendage – likely to throw his student into the wall again – but Mashirao didn't intend for that to happen. Using the tremendous muscles in his tail, he throw it the other direction at the same time he jumped up. The cumulative effect meant that he was in position to throw a solid kick right at his sensei's head. In an even more impressive display of reflexes, Shishido-sensei's other hand came up and caught the kick, which rapidly led to Mashirao on the ground. _At least it wasn't the wall this time_. His sensei nodded approvingly.

“Well done on the feint, Ojiro-san. Now, let's see if Kendo-san has profited from your example. Swap out.” As Mashirao limped towards his water bottle, he hoped that he wasn't the only person to get thrown into the wall today.

He wasn't disappointed.  
  
++++  
  
_I think I messed up._ This was definitely not what Denki had in mind for his first internship. Mt Lady was cool, she was young, she was smoking hot. She was supposed to be teaching him and Kurorio-san about how to shoot up the charts – she was up to Number Thirty-Seven after eighteen months as a pro. Instead, both boys were doing manual labor. Mopping, sweeping, taking out piles of take-out boxes, even sorting mail.

“This is not what I was expecting.” Kurorio-san said, leaning against his mop. Denki nodded as he finished up his section of the floor. “We haven't been on a patrol or anything. Kendo-san said they've been on like, 3 patrols so far this week, in addition to training.” The ink-black boy continued – Mt. Lady was out on a patrol and wouldn't be back for a bit. “What are we supposed to learn from this?”

“That we should do more research before we sign up to work with an agency, apparently.” Denki said as he finished with his work. With a sigh, he pulled his phone out. He'd felt it buzz a few minutes ago, but if he stopped mopping it was going to be impossible to get going again.

 _Why did Himiko-san send me a picture?_ He knew what kind of picture he would like to get from the petite blond, but she was way too into Midoriya-san and Uraraka-san to be sending him that kind of shot.

 **Himiko (Sanguine):** Hey, Boltbrain. Thought you might like this.

Denki could feel his eyes widen as he saw what she'd sent him. Apparently, she and Shiozaki-san had gotten some free time to explore the city. The vine-haired girl was smiling at something out of frame, but...she looked really pretty. The breeze was blowing her hair, and Denki felt something twist pleasantly in his chest.

 **Me:** Thanks, Himiko-san. You were right. I do like it.

 **Himiko (Sanguine):** Thought so. How's your internship going?

 **Me:** Not great. I've done a lot of mopping.

 **Himiko (Sanguine):** That's messed up.

“Hey, Kaminari-san. What do you want to order for dinner?” The one benefit to this stupid internship had been that Mt Lady let them order food on the agency card. “There's a noodle joint nearby I wanted to try.” Of course, as soon as Kurorio-san said something, Denki couldn't think of a single thing he wanted to eat.

“Uh, whatever you get, I'm not picky.” Denki hoped he wasn't going to regret that choice as the other boy picked up the phone.

**Later**

Denki regretted it. As it turns out, he didn't much like squid ink pasta. Kurorio-san loved the stuff, though, so Denki had been able to push it off on the other boy. He'd gone for a walk, looking for a vendor that was serving something that sounded good – a nice hamburger would shake the inky taste from his mouth. After finding a place that had a double-decker burger, Denki chose to eat while he walked. His path lead him around the district near Tantoo Station, when the chiming of a bell distracted him. _Oh hey, its a church._  
  
Denki didn't know much about religion. His Aunt kept a shrine in the house to his parents and grandparents, but beyond that and some random festivals, she just hadn't had much interest in spiritual matters. _Well, maybe I can understand what Shiozaki-san is always talking about. Or at least try._

Climbing the steps, Denki walked in the small stone building. The door closed behind him, as a young man in a sailor suit – one that seemed a bit too small for him, and a bit frayed at that – walked past. He was speaking on his phone.

“Hey, Giran. I won't be able to make the meeting in Hosu.” A pause, and the boy stopped to look at the church. “Yeah. No, I don't care who signs up. I'll meet up with them back in Kamino.” Making a face, the boy kept walking. “Sorry, a job came up.” Another pause as the person on the other hand spoke, and the young man snorted. “I'm sure he's pissed. What's he gonna do about it, shake my hand?” The boy disappeared into the city, just one more body amongst many.  
  
++++  
  
_Oh god, I'm so sore._ Ochako whined in the privacy of her own head. The last few days of working with Gunhead-sensei had seen her use muscles she'd forgotten she'd had. From running patrols to work outs to martial arts practice, she'd barely had a moment to herself. But right now, the sidekicks and advanced students were getting lessons, so Ochako had had a chance to take a shower. She didn't luxuriate in the hot water that she didn't have to pay for, not at all. Okay, maybe she did a little, but it was good for her muscles.

One of Gunhead-sensei's most senior sidekicks, a woman operating under the name Shocker, was making dinner, and it smelled amazing. Better than the instant ramen and granola bars that Ochako had been having for dinner for the last month, at any rate.

Dragging herself down to the small living space attached to the dojo/agency, she offered to help Shocker with the cooking, but the older woman had waved her off. So, Ochako got to sit down and play on her phone for five minutes. She generally didn't need more than just texting, but she did like to look through her photos. The current background of her phone was a picture of her, Deku-kun, and Himiko-chan that Tsu had taken at the train station. Himiko-chan was in the center, her arms around the others. All three of them were grinning at the camera. Ochako loved the picture. But it also made her wonder what was coming next for them, with the confusing swirl of feelings they found themselves in.

“Oh hey, who's that? A boyfriend? A girlfriend?” Ochako yelped as she became aware of Gunhead-sensei right behind her. The man looked unbearably smug, covering the spot on his mask where his face would be. _It's actually kinda cute!_ Her face fell as she considered her sensei's words.

“It's...complicated.” Gunhead gave her what she interpreted as a sad look, which led to her being surprised when Shocker huffed from where the woman was dishing up food from the rice cooker.

“Romance ain't complicated unless you make it complicated. Either you like them or you don't, and either they like you or they don't. Apply that to however many partners are involved. Problem solved, problem stays solved.” Ochako blushed at the older woman's blunt assessment. Then the gravity quirk user considered what her senpai had said.

“Wait, what do you mean by multiple partners? Isn't that, like, cheatin', or maybe swingin'?” The older sidekick shook her head in response to Ochako's question.

“It's a complicated subject, kid. If the boss has to go out on a high-risk call, I'll give you the rundown.” Everyone at the table ate in peace for a few minutes. “I'll make sure you get caught up to speed before you leave though, no matter what.” Gunhead-sensei sighed at his sidekick's words.  
  
“Great, she'll go back and teach her class what you teach her, and then I'll get complaints that I'm teaching her weird shit, then I won't be able to get new interns, and then I'll have to close my agency, and then I'll have to get a job at the corner store. All because you spent a semester in Europe.” With a sobriquet like 'The Battle Hero', few would have suspected that Gunhead could whine like a spoiled idol. Or that his senior sidekick could push him around. _Deku ain't gonna believe this!_

“Not my fault they're still stuck in the Meiji era, boss. Besides, a lot of the fuddy-duddies got their hands dirty, so they ain't in a position to bitch and moan.” Shocker snorted. “What a surprise, people afraid of cultural changes have no actual moral code and commit treason.” Gunhead-sensei shook his finger at Shocker.

“Cool the politics, unless you're just trying to get your butt kicked in training here after dinner.” The two senior heroes began a back and forth that Ochako was beginning to think was actually just long-form flirting. Which would likely continue onto the dojo floor, which could continue... Ochako went bright red and put her full attention on her food. _I'm glad I borrowed Himiko-chan's extra pair of headphones.  
  
++++  
_  
If anyone could see inside of the non-descript hotel room, they likely would have screamed. Bugs that never lived naturally rested in terrariums. Colonies of more normal sized insects waited, with an unnatural stillness. A huge map of the district dominated the largest wall, bugs crawling all over it. A woman sat in silence, facing the roiling map. Spiders wove their way through her hair, and one of them, a small black specimen with a bright red marking on its abdomen, walked down her forehead. The little spider kept up its walk down the length of her nose, where it stopped. For all that the woman moved, she may have been an elaborately posed corpse, left there in that nightmarish room.

An oddly cheerful tone pierced the stillness. The woman moved, the spider still perched on her nose, to pick up a phone.

“Hello Vic.” A pause, as the person on the other end of the line spoke. The woman in the room reached up and removed the spider, gently setting it on the floor. Others disengaged from her hair, scurrying off to little hidey-holes around the room. She snorted, looking around the room.

“Yes, I have my 'lair' all set up.” An explosion of noise from the phone caused Taylor to flinch. “Yes, I know it 'freaks you out', it's why I got you a second hotel room, ya drama queen.” Another pause, and Taylor considered the map and the bugs moving on it. “Yeah, take-out sounds good. I'll meet you in your room when you get back. Okay?” A confirmation led to a nod. “See you then.” Taylor stood up and stretched, while a gem red bug crawled into place on the map. She walked over to the map, before kneeling to be eye level with the red insect.

“Alright, Hero-Killer Stain. Tomorrow night, your time runs out.” Taylor stood up, and headed to the bathroom. “Vicky will actually punch me if I show up with spider webs in my hair.

**Later**

  


“So what did Idaten have to say about Stain?” Taylor asked, her plate of Yakitori half-eaten. Her timing was, of course, impeccable, her sister-in-law having just taken a bite. The unamused glare Taylor got from the blonde caused a giggle from the bug controller. Vicky finished her bite of food, wiping her face with a napkin and taking a drink from her glass.

“Well, fine, Ms. Super-Scary Plotter, since you couldn't wait till the end of the meal...” She gave Taylor a side-eye and was met by the unamused look she'd been seeing since she was 17 and crying over study materials. “Fine. Handoff confirmed that if Stain ingests your blood, you get frozen. Enigma's team said that he was able to use a similar effect on all of them, but on a much shorter duration. Handoff described the ingestion effect as feeling like their blood had frozen solid. Enigma and her crew described it as feeling like they were in the presence of a predator.” Taylor nodded in understanding.

“Hopefully,” She said, laying out her thoughts, “it functions how Terrorgheist's quirk did when I hunted him down. But, if it doesn't, I'm still going to try and disable him before I approach. Use the Cluster Wasps, make sure he can't move. If he can lock me down, I'll use a Blackout Beetle on him.” She took another bite of her food, still obviously thinking. Vicky seemed to guess the direction of Taylor's thoughts.

“Sounds like you won't be needing me then until its time to pick up the relays.” Taylor nodded at the blond's statement.

“Well, I had a thought earlier. They're going to be announcing that Ingenium is expected to make a full recovery, since Shaper has agreed to take his case. Unfortunately, she won't be here till Saturday, which might make Iida-san a target for Stain. I know that Idaten has a few people there, and his friend Haimawari-san is there as well. For how strange he may be, something tells me that that man is quite competent in combat. That being said, having someone with the ability to attack through a 'fear aura' effect would not be a bad thing.” Vicky looked down at Taylor's statement. “I know you hate using it these days, but...that power is one hell of an ace in the hole, Vic.” The blond nodded in understanding.  
  
“Alright, you're right. I'll head over there tomorrow before the press conference. Give me a heads up if you can though – I'd prefer not to have to be fighting surprise assassins in the middle of a hospital. Or anywhere, for that matter.” Taylor snorted at Vicky's words.

“Stain likely won't be a problem – I already have him marked. But he does have that little cult of personality, and they're the one's that have me really worried. There's a lizard guy who was talking shit at the bar the other night – not enough to bring him in, but it's cause for concern. So keep an eye out, alright?” Vicky nodded as Taylor finished her speech, the brunette beginning to eat with gusto.

“I'll keep an eye out. Also, there's a cool karaoke bar down the road, when Amy gets here this weekend we should go!” Vicky's declaration was met with the unamused owl look.  
  
“If you start hitting on the server when you're drunk again, we're done.” Taylor's statement left Vicky looking aghast.

“That was one time!” Her defense left Taylor unmoved.

“It was the rehearsal dinner for my wedding!” Taylor replied, ending the conversation as both women started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta'd by RikaAltraz. 
> 
> Seeing some students, and why Taylor in Manhunt mode is TERRIFYING.
> 
> Yes, Vicky's power is different. That is by design.


	21. Noon 3.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh-woah, domino

_Man, this is weird_. Katsuki wasn't just thinking about the damn half-liter of hair gel that he'd had to put on today. Best Jeanist was scary competent, as to be expected from a top-ten hero, and Katsuki had already learned things about how to run a successful agency. Almost made him wish he carried a notebook around like the damn nerd. Almost. And, Katsuki could admit, the way the man broke down what he looked for on a patrol was great – obviously, he was a good trainer as well as a good Hero. You just had to look at All Might to know that those traits didn't always go together.

But Jeanist...well, he was an odd person. For one, the man was like 90% neck. For another...that jurtleneck. It was aggressively hard to look at. For yet another, he didn't like how Katsuki's hair sat – thus the absurd amounts of hair gel. But still – things to learn.

The question, of course, was whether those things were worth the frustration. Katsuki would never admit it, but dealing with Best Jeanist's sidekicks had been hard. They were almost sycophantic in their loyalty, unwilling to hear a single doubt about the Fiber Hero. Unable to yell at them, or use his Quirk, Bakugo had been left with the worst of all coping mechanisms. Fortunately, he'd been able to suppress the angry tears that had been welling up before they started to drip down his cheeks. Ugh. He was pretty sure Deku had never told anyone about that particular factoid – but he was sure the other boy had it written down in one of his creepy stalker notebooks. All that to say he'd called Hound Dog last night once he got to his room, where he was finally safe to breakdown about the whole stupid thing

It wasn't that he minded having his hair slicked down, or having to wear jeans – it was the fact that it had been shoved on him.

He'd always hated being forced to do things. His dad and the Hag confirmed that'd been there since he was old enough to really have a personality. But clothes...yeah, Katsuki could trace that. Taro-sensei. He'd been...six or seven, and had come to school with his tie a little looser, because they weren't comfortable. So sue him. She'd had no sympathy, and had tightened it – too tight. It had been hard for Katsuki to breath. That reliably stood out as one of the worst days of Katsuki's life, right up there with...yeah, not touching that one. The Hag had gone BALLISTIC, though, and had sued the school. Ironically, that whole chain of events had seen Katsuki put in the same school as Deku again. Which was a whole other kettle of fish.

“Bakugo-san.” Best Jeanist looked down at him, and Katsuki arched an eyebrow in response. “We should find a place to talk.” Katsuki swallowed, a sudden fear rushing through him. But he still followed his mentor as they weaved through the city, until they reached a small park. The denim-clad hero pulled a bag of birdseed from one of the innumerable pockets of his jacket., and the two sat on a bench, seeds scattered for the ducks, gulls, and pigeons.

“It seems that I owe you an apology, Bakugo-san.” _Wait, what?_ “Before we left on patrol this morning, I got a phone call from a very unhappy Hound Dog.” Oh no, this was the bad kind of apology – like 'I'm sorry, I thought you were competent enough to handle this task'. “He took me to task over how I and my sidekick's have treated you the last few days. He was right to do so.” Katsuki felt like he was experiencing emotional whiplash. “I extended the internship invite to you, Bakugo-san, knowing that you have a history of, shall we say, anti-social behavior.” That was a term Katsuki was unfortunately familiar with. “It might surprise you to know that my youth was not dissimilar to yours. My quirk was powerful enough to have an effect on people, while still being subtle enough to hide my misdeeds. Indeed, had I not pulled a poorly advised prank on an undercover hero, I may well have gone down the shabby path of villainy.

“Since then, since realizing how unheroic I had been, I swore I would not only do better, but I would help others in similar situations. Those are the students who tend to get my internships – those who have a history of behavioral issues, but whom still have the burning desire to be heroes.” Katsuki was, officially, numb. There was just too much going on. And another thought was stuck in his head: _did the nerd know about this and not tell me?_

“However, I cannot help people that I mindlessly hurt. I will admit that your hair is a personal preference, not dissimilar to a dress code. The jeans, however, are there so that I can more rapidly pull you to safety – given the design of your costume, I assumed a vest was out of the question. All of those things being said, I should have used a gentler touch, and I should have stepped in when my sidekick's came to my defense – they are protective of me, and that is flattering. I do not need them to defend my honor from my own intern who was asking clarifying questions – I will be having words with them about proper behavior.” The Hero was totally sincere about that, as far as Katsuki could tell.

Katsuki licked his lips nervously – what was it with adults apologizing to him? First Weaver-sensei, before the shitshow at the USJ, for making him feel like he couldn't respond to other people poking at him. And now Best Jeanist. Adults didn't apologize to Katsuki – he could count on one hand the number of times the Hag apologized for her actions. Aw shit, Best Jeanist was waiting for a response, wasn't he?

“Thanks.” He winced even as the words left his mouth – he could do better than that. He opened his mouth, but Best Jeanist waved him off.

“You're very welcome. Let us resume our patrol route, and I want you to tell me what stands out to you.” Katsuki nodded, and the two stood, ready to get back to work. _No way the damn nerd knows this kind of shit – I'll be able to hold this over him for weeks!_ _  
_++++ _  
  
_“Good job out there, Red Riot. Get changed, and take some free time – I have a call that, sadly, you can't sit in on. We'll discuss the patrol and tomorrow's itinerary over dinner” Fourth Kind patted Eijiro on the shoulder, and went off to his own dressing room. Eijiro headed to the sidekick's room, where a quick shower got rid of the grime that the patrol left on him. Street clothes felt way better after 6 hours in uniform – maybe that was why Weaver-sensei said that comfort was the second most important trait to consider in a costume.

Humming tunelessley, he checked his phone. The class groupchat that Iida-san started was chugging along nicely. Ashido-san seemed to be enjoying herself at the Ryuukyuu Agency, sending pictures of her patrol route – oh that was a cool shop, he should save that pic for Kaa-san. Himiko-san found a weird support shop – kinda cool stuff though. Then on to the personal chats it was.

_Let's see here...bad memes from Sero-kun, that's expected. Mineta-san wants my advice on a workout plan? ...Yea, he's gonna need to find something more scaled for his skill. Doesn't look bad though. Kaminari-san...why is he asking about learning Latin? Oh, hey, Bakubro! Wonder what he...has...what the hell?_

**Bakubro!:** I have a question

 **Bakubro!:** If you tell anyone

 **Bakubro!:** I'll beat you

 **Bakubro!:** But

 **Bakubro!:** Are adults

 **Bakubro!:** Supposed to

 **Bakubro!:** Apologize?

 **Me:** I'm not sure how to respond to that. You, uh, wanna clarify?

Eijiro was...confused. Yea, that was a good word for it. What kind of life do you live where you never had an adult apologize to you? He also felt a little bit heartbroken. Yea, Bakubro was a dick sometimes, but he was way better now than he had been. And he was strong, and brave, and really cool. There might have been other thoughts there too, but Eijiro was steadfastly ignoring them. The ping of his phone distracted Eijiro from his musings.

 **Bakubro!:** I meant what I said

 **Bakubro!:** You said you live with your moms right?

 **Me:** Yea?

 **Bakubro!:** Okay – do they ever, like, apologize for you for shit they did?

 **Me:**...yea?

 **Bakubro!:** Oh.

Now Eijiro was, like, ACTUALLY worried. He wasn't the smartest dude around, not like Bakubro could be, but...yea, that didn't say good things about his friend's family.

 **Me:** You wanna talk about it, dude?

 **Bakubro!:** Not sure there's much to say.

 **Me:** Look, dude

 **Me:** If you don't want to talk to me about it that's fine.

(It really wasn't, but gotta keep focused on the important things here.)

 **Me:** I haven't said shit to anyone, but I know you go see Hound Dog.

 **Bakubro!:** !!!

 **Me:** And I really think you should say something to him.

 **Bakubro!:** how the hell do you know

 **Me:** Cause I went to see him and saw you leaving his office

 **Bakubro!:** Oh. Why'd the sensei make you go see him?

 **Me:** They didn't, I went on my own

 **Bakubro!:** That's...huh. I didn't realize that anyone could just...go? I thought you had to be referred or some shit.

 **Me:** Nope – it was in our opening packet that he had an open door policy.

 **Bakubro!:** Why'd you go?

 **Me:** Kinda personal there dude.

 **Bakubro!:** Shit, sorry.

 **Me:** I went because I was stressed about giving the opening speech.

 **Me:** It's fine, man. Just, ya know...for the future.

 **Bakubro!:** Oh.

 **Bakubro!:** Yea, I'll talk to Hound Dog.

 **Bakubro!:** Thanks.

 **Me:** You're welcome.

 **Bakubro!:** Wanna see something really fucking stupid?

 **Me:** Sure?

 _Okay, now what?_ Eijiro could tell it was a topic shift, but that was okay. His phone chimed again, telling him he'd gotten a picture message. He opened it, expecting to see a street performer or stupid storefront or, like, an absurdly large bowl of ramen. What he got...

 **Me:** Is, this, like, a new filter?

 **Bakubro!:** Shit, you think I use those stupid things like Raccoon Eyes?

 **Bakubro!:** Best Jeanist wanted me to wear my hair like this.

 **Bakubro!:** And wear the jeans.

Oh geeze, Eijiro hadn't even noticed the jeans. Bakubro didn't look terrible in the jeans, either – they didn't really fit his costume style, but still.

 **Bakubro!:** At least its not a jurtleneck.

Eijiro felt something break in his brain at the thought of Bakubro wearing a replica of Best Jeanist's outfit. He quickly redirected the conversation. He was somewhat aware of the dumb grin on his face as he talked with his friend, but that was okay.

“Kirishima-san! Get ready to head out, we're going out for dinner!” Fourth Kind's voice snapped him out of his haze. Letting Bakubro know that he was heading out, Eijiro stood up.

“Coming, Fourth Kind!” Eijiro hoped all the rest of his classmates were having as good a time at their internships as he was.  
  
++++  
  
“That fucking self-righteous cocksucking piece of SHIT!” Giran looked over at where Shigaraki-san was having a temper tantrum. Yea, the kid might turn him to dust if Giran was stupid enough to say that thought out loud, but that didn't mean that the spade wasn't a spade. Might be a good thing Mustard decided to miss this whole shebang. 

Giran looked over at Kurogiri-san. The odd, smokey man was definitely the better of the two leaders of the “League of Villains” ( _and ain't that the most pretentious name since Might Tower?_ ) and Giran felt an immense amount of sympathy for him. Not enough to give him a discount on information, mind you, but enough to pour the man a drink of his preferred brand. Pouring the drink, Giran smiled as a small portal opened under it to appear in the other man's hand. A wise choice, as leaving it visible on the bar might mean it was getting disintegrated.

Being honest, he understood why Shigaraki-san was upset. The meeting with Stain had been...counterproductive, to be polite. The man did not like villains, not a bit – and wasn't shy about saying it. Giran could respect a man like that, who stuck to his standards even when doing that had a real cost. At this point, the hope was that Shigiraki-san could get his head out of his ass before the later meeting with the others – oh, and that he remembered to call Magne 'she'. Fortunately, Kurogiri-san's threat to hide the boy's gaming console seemed to be sufficient collateral.

Giran sighed, wondering how he'd gotten caught up in this kind of shit. Then he remembered the absolutely terrifying phone call he'd gotten. And thus he found himself helping to arrange meetings with a handful of incredibly dangerous people at the behest of one of the devils of the Underworld. But, better the devil you know. Giran made a mental note to contact his costume people – heaven knew some of these brats had no sense of style.

**Later**

_Well, that could have gone worse_. Dabi, the Burned Man, still seemed unconvinced, but was still here listening; in Giran's professional opinion, the pyrokine had the air of someone who wanted to be convinced – what the street grifters called an easy mark. Magne had been treated with respect (and free drinks – Ladies Night was sacrosanct, after all, and no criminal scheming would stop that), and was onboard. Mr. Compress had signed on early as well, the master thief adding a great deal of style to the motley crew. Spinner hadn't been sold and had left, but then again the lizard boy had always been far more of a true believer in Stain's creed of reforging the world, rather than tearing the whole thing down. Twice, of course, was crazier than a drunk tanuki, but the dominant personality seemed to be on their side – just needed to let him work through his issues in his own time.

Honestly though, in Giran's opinion, this new League had the potential to be the most dangerous organization in Japan since the Instant Villain Factory – most of the Yakuza families were petty groups with petty goals. The MLA apparently still existed too, but since they seemed limited to a handful of disconnected cells – hardly an army, really.

“Well, you talk a good show, and shit knows I'm all for sticking it to those bastard heroes. But you had that 'Nomu' thing when you hit UA – who was that? They still with you?” That rough voice, and the constant smell of burned flesh, had become Dabi's signature. Great for inspiring terror in your marks – not great for talking with friends. Shigaraki-san laughed – boy that kid had a psycho set of lungs on him.

“Hah! We don't have that prototype bullshit anymore – we've got more Nomu, better ones!” He leaned forward, a sick grin on his face. “Wanna see what they can do?”

“Fucking do it.” Dabi's grin was equally sadistic.

Shigaraki-san pulled out his phone, and did something. He leaned back in his chair with an ugly, self-satisfied smirk. A few minutes later, the explosions started.

The screams followed.

++++

  
This was not how Shoto had foreseen this week going. He'd imagined that working under his father in the internships to be unpleasant, but at least educational. Then he found that Midoriya-san had also gotten an offer from Endeavor, and was taking it.

Shoto wasn't stupid – he knew that the green-haired boy had had a plethora of offers, and had only come to the Endeavor Agency to make sure that Shoto wasn't alone. That...that was a new thing for Shoto, to have someone care enough to risk themselves for him. Even Fuyumi and Natsuo rarely truly risked their father's anger. Shoto didn't blame them.

So far, though, this internship had been surprising. He had been right on one count, at least – it had proven very educational. Despite his failings as a person and parent, Endeavor was an excellent pyrokinetic, and had made an effort to recruit and keep others with the same talent. Burnin' was actually hilarious, even if many of her jokes just went over his head. Midoriya-san found them funny though. Educational, this week certainly had been. Unpleasant, though? Not so much.

Endeavor hadn't been cruel. He hadn't been belittling. Just the opposite, in fact. He was supportive, giving advice not only to Shoto, but also to Midoriya-san. He'd sparred with both of them, and watched them spar, acting like a real teacher. It...wasn't terrible. But the reason why the Old Man was acting like this...

**Earlier**

“Shoto.” Endeavor's voice was subdued, which was...not normal. Shoto looked around. Midoriya-san was currently out on patrol with Hotspot, another junior Hero in the agency. Burnin' was busy filing paperwork, and Shoto had been enjoying his time in the break lounge.

“Yes?” He might not have had any choice but to talk to the Old Man, but that didn't mean he had to like it or be very nice. Normally, that tone of voice would have started a yelling match. But today, Endeavor just sighed – he seemed almost...defeated?

“Please, Shoto.” _Please?_ Father never said please, really, except when he was eating. The flaming mask faded away, and for the first time, Shoto realized that his father looked...tired. “There's a strong chance that this internship will be the last time we have any real time to spend together.” Endeavor sat beside him in the lounge, looking out over Tokyo, the sunlight turning the skyscrapers from pillars of glass and steel into spears of light raised towards the heavens.

“I know...I haven't been a good father. The way I've treated you has been poor.” _Is he okay?_ Shoto heavily considered the possibility that the Old Man was being controlled by some outside force. It made sense, but apparently he'd been like this for a while, according to Fuyumi. “I just want you to know, Shoto, that I am proud of you.” Endeavor looked down at his hands, and Shoto mirrored him.

“There's a strong possibility that I will be removed from my position as a Hero in the coming weeks, Shoto. I will do all that I can to keep it from splashing back onto you, your siblings, and your mother. However, it is likely that there will be questions directed towards you from the press. I won't ask for you to lie for me, but consider that your words one day will be remembered for your whole career – words you speak in anger, however justified, might be taken out of context when the media and gossip mongers decide that you are to be their target for the day.” Shoto didn't doubt him – Endeavor's temper in his youth had made him a master of managing PR.

“I wish I had more to say to you, Shoto. I wish...I wish things had been different. That I was different.” Shoto struggled to find a response, and so he said something that seemed to be the most true.

“I do too.” Endeavor looked out the window at Shoto's words, nodding.

“I don't know how many more chances I have left...but I will do what I can to be a Hero that you can be proud of, Shoto.” As Endeavor spoke, Shoto thought. He remembered what Fuyumi had been telling him this last week – about Father, and Mother, and Toya. How things had changed. He hadn't gotten it at the time, but maybe...maybe he was getting it now.

“Okay. I...hope you succeed.” Shoto was looking out the window himself as he spoke, and didn't see the way his father's face lit up, ever so briefly, at his words.

**The Present**

Burnin' was telling more jokes that Shoto was fairly sure were raunchy, based on Midoriya-san's blush, though he didn't get some of the idioms she used. Endeavor seemed to be working on paper work and studiously ignoring her, when the desk phone rang. The old man grabbed it, and answered. Shoto was watching as his father went stock still, and his eyes hardened. With a gruff confirmation, the call was ended.

“There's been a terrorist attack in Hosu – multiple bombs and building fires. Burnin', recall the patrols and get anyone who can ready to move.” Endeavor looked over to his interns. “Given that you don't have your licenses yet, there will be a limit on what you can do on site. Alternatively, you could man the agency for the duration.”

Shoto looked over at Midoriya-san, who met his gaze. In an unusual display of synchronicity, the boys nodded. Midoriya-san turned to their mentor with their reply.

“We're here to be Heroes, Endeavor-san. We'll help out in Hosu however we can.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta'd by RikaAltraz  
> Is Shoto being more forgiving than canon? Yes. Is that intentional? Yes. Angst for the sake of Angst is hard to do right, and between Endeavor ACTIVELY not being a shithead and Fuyumi talking about how things used to be...he's a little more open-minded.   
> Next Chapter: The Stain Encounter. Katana v Bio-engineered arthropods...fight?


	22. Noon 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whole Arc? More like a sidequest

It really was a beautiful evening, Amy mused, as she walked out of UA. The last rays of the sunset cut a gorgeous painting across the sky. Going home didn't sound all that appealing – it was lonely. It was odd, how nice domesticity had become in the two years since she'd found herself here. Seeing Taylor more than not, and then the growth of their family with Himiko – not that Amy had been well pleased that Taylor had brought the half-feral girl home, at first. But, then again, Taylor's softness towards children had always been something that Amy was attracted to. At any rate, she'd probably swing by a food stand, grab something, and maybe put on classic Disney – she was still working her way through the centuries-long backlog.

“Nightingale-san, a word if you would.” A rough male voice interrupted her musings.

Amy turned, and saw Aizawa-san, the Homeroom teacher for 1-A, and Taylor's newfound nemesis/partner headed towards her. “Yes, Eraserhead? How may I help you?” She got a feeling in the back of her mind that this was going to get awkward, but decided to ignore it for the time being. The man gestured to a bench, and Amy got the hint and sat. _Not a small matter then, if we're having to sit._

Aizawa stared out into the dusk, gathering his thoughts. “You're softballing your powers.” The man's delivery was level, even. “At the very least, your time limit is a lot further than just six hours.” He paused, looking at Amy out of the corner of his eye – she merely arched an eyebrow, waiting to see where he was taking this. “I also strongly suspect that you don't have a quirk.”

Amy felt her eyes widen involuntarily – the man was supposed to be frighteningly intelligent, and this was solid proof. “I put your skull back together with a touch, Aizawa-san. I'm certainly not a baseline human being.” Dry sarcasm had been a refuge for over half her life, and it made for a good place to make a stand in times of uncertainty. “I'm curious as to how you drew those conclusions.” If he knew or guessed too much...well, the vindictive part of Amy took a measure of joy in imagining the mountains of NDAs the man was about to find himself facing.

With a nod, Eraserhead acknowledged her point. “Three things, really. Two solid pieces, and then a third, more circumstantial one.” A pair of birds darted across the sky, their cries interrupting the conversation below. The two heroes watched them fly, before returning their attentions to the matter at hand. “Firstly – I caught Hebert-san in the effects of Erasure during the battle at the USJ, to no effect. Since she doesn't have a mutation quirk, I had questions. Secondly, when you healed me, you worked too well. My tear ducts and dry eye are significantly healthier than they were before.” The man snorted in amusement. “Not that I'm not grateful, mind you.”

Amy gave a half smile in response. “Well, given the state your face was in, you can hardly blame me for missing some things. Also,” she leveled a look at him, “you fought and bled to protect my wife and daughter. Helping to undo the years of wear and tear you'd gone through is the least of what I'm willing to do to keep them safe.” Oops, might have channeled a little too much Taylor there. Eraserhead gave her an unamused look, and Amy pouted internally. _You know, for all that I'm considered a living apocalypse, you'd think I would be more threatening when I wanted to be._

“The third piece – well, it's really two, but they're almost certainly related – All Might's miraculous recovery, and his sudden friendship with you and Hebert-san.” He turned to look at her fully, and Amy mirrored him. “All together, that tells me that you, Gloria-san, and Hebert-san are not only disguising the full extent of your powers, but also the source.”

 _Oh, he is good._ There were all kinds of explanations for any or all of the things Eraserhead had noticed, but the man had seen through all of the smoke and mirrors and gotten remarkably close to the truth. Amy again let the thought of the ocean of paperwork the man had just dived into warm her soul, before she formulated her response.

“I can't say more right now, Eraserhead, but I will say that you're a very good detective. Was this simply a warning that the clues were out there?” She said dryly, reaching into her purse and grabbing her phone to message Herr Schneider that Eraserhead needed to be read in on a few of IH's secrets. It chimed in her hand, and she looked down out of habit. She read the notification once – twice – three times before it finally sank in and she felt her body go tense. “Oh no.”

“Nightingale?” Eraserhead's professional instincts had been awoken by her reaction – not that early hyperventilation was particularly hard to spot. “What's wrong?” The taller man was looking around, as though the danger was immediate and present.

Amy forced herself to speak levelly. “There's been a series of terrorist attacks in Hosu. I – I need to go there, now.” She stood, trying desperately to keep her hands from shaking. Taylor had messaged that she was going dark, and now this was happening.

“Let me drive you – the trains may be down if there's terrorist activity. We can be there in two hours.” Eraserhead took command of the situation immediately, and all Amy could feel was gratitude. “Will you be alright if Mic comes along?”

Amy nodded. “Yes, that's fine.” She would have agreed to just about anything in that moment though. _UA was supposed to be the quiet part of this assignment. Taylor...please be safe._

++++

It was a good night to hunt. Bombs going off were sure to draw those glory hounds in, masking their shameful lust for glory in a thin veneer of heroism. Hopefully, he'd find Native – the false hero who had led him here in the first place, after being tossed into a lingerie store. His incompetence had led to embarrassing photos being shown on the internet, on something called a “livestream”?

It didn't, ultimately, matter – what mattered was that the man had brought great dishonor on heroism in general, and needed to pay for it. Stain wasn't going to be picky though – any of the leeches seeking to profit off of the suffering of others would be worthy targets for his wrath. He ran from rooftop to rooftop, keeping an eye out for any brightly colored fools. A distant part of his mind wondered if that “League of Villains” was behind these attacks – if so, well, he knew where they were in Hosu. No need for All Might to have to sully his hands dealing with such garbage – the white-haired brat of a leader was naught but a petulant child, though a dangerous one. Not like that girl in the alley so long ago, who simply needed guidance – but someone who knew right from wrong and merely didn't care.

He approached another ledge, and as he leaped across the gap, Stain noticed the strange haze, but he assumed it was from a vent. As he leapt through it, though, he learned the truth – it was a thin cloud of bugs. Spitting some of the gnats out, he debated wearing a scarf in the future. No time to stop though, there were false heroes to punish. He went to step forward, but his legs weren't obeying him! Falling forward, he tried to reach his arms out to catch his fall...but they weren't working either. Stain's face smacked into the roof. Distantly, he was glad that he'd amputated his nose years ago, because he'd definitely have broken it again there.

The sound of a small motor drew his attention. Turning his head to the side, he saw a figure fly up onto the roof. Recognition eluded him for a moment, then his eyes widened. “Weaver?” Her footsteps echoed on the roof. It was getting harder to hear.

“Stain. You got away from me eighteen months ago. I'm here to fix that mistake.” Her voice, still bearing that odd accent, was level, seemingly unaffected by the chaos in the city, or by finding herself in close quarters with an assassin.

“Have you come here to kill me, then?” That wouldn't be so bad – dying to a true hero was acceptable, and Weaver had proven herself a relentless enemy of corruption, and someone who shunned personal glory. “Then do it, and be done with it.”

Weaver crouched down and shook her head. “Kill you? No. I make it a habit not to kill those for whom death would be nothing before vindication. You'll be brought in, like any other criminal, and tried for your crimes.” She stood up, hands reaching for Quirk-Suppressing handcuffs on her belt.

 _No! It can't end like this!_ Stain reached deep within himself, calling on this new form of Bloodcurdle he'd discovered a few months ago. With a great exertion of his will, he pushed his intent onto her, hoping he could freeze her long enough to start moving again. He saw her hands pause, and a feeling of elation swept through him. Less than a second later, though, and she was moving again. _What? Impossible!_ Impossible or not, it was happening.

“You'll need to do better than cheap parlor tricks when a Manhunter decides you're their prey.” After she moved his arms into position, cuffing him, she rolled him onto his back, like a sack of grain. “You're called the Hero-Killer – an impressive title, earned over years of butchery. But I have a title of my own, earned in a week of terror and shadow warfare. You may have killed Heroes, Stain, but to the Los Muertos Cartel...I was the City-Killer.” She tilted her head. “This was never a fight you could win.” She stood, and Stain saw her look off into the distance, away from the flames in the distance.

There was movement behind her, and two spiders the size of housecats came up on the roof. A large black bug landed on his face, and suddenly, Stain felt a painful sting, and a strange lassitude spreading across his body. He saw the spiders beginning to spin webs at his feet, and, just before the darkness finally took him, he thought he heard her speak again.

“Izuku?”  
  
++++  
  
_This has been one hell of a day._ Shuichi cracked a beer and took a long pull. He'd just gotten home from talking to the League of Villains and deciding that they didn't sound much like a group that Stain would really support, and that meant that Spinner wouldn't either. 

Shuichi KNEW Stain's ideology, he'd been following the man since that first letter to the Jakku Herald newspaper, after the death of the false Hero Whirlybird. Stain wanted Heroes to be worthy of the name, not for there to not be any heroes.

Suddenly, in the distance, there were a series of explosions. After a quick glance out his window, Shuichi ran to the roof of his shitty apartment. _Holy shit, that's where I was!_ For a minute, he wondered if the League had been found out, and were under attack by the heroes. On second thought, it was more likely that they were the cause of the explosions, since they were more into villainy for its own sake. He turned away to go back inside to his beer, when movement down below caught his attention.

 _Wow, it's Stain-sama!_ Shuichi hunkered down as his idol rooftop ran, making one jump, then another. The infamous assassin stopped, made some motion with his head, and then...just fell over. _Stain-sama! No!_ Shuichi looked around, there had to be a way down, and he was pretty athletic... A second glance froze him. A dark figure had appeared on the rooftop, and seemed to be talking to Stain. _Are they a hero? Has Stain-sama's luck run out?_ _Maybe there's something I can do to help!_ While still attempting to decide how to actually get over to the other roof, he saw the hero handcuff his idol.

Then, everything started getting...darker, like the light on the roof had been...muted? The roof underneath him was moving, too. Oh fuck. No, it wasn't moving – it was crawling. A living carpet of bugs was surrounding him. It was a really bad time for him to develop a case of entomophobia. Then, on top of the seeing the massive, crawling carpet, there was that terrible sensation that he wasn't alone on the roof. Shuichi slowly turned around, and whimpered like a beaten animal.

From the overhang that shielded the door to the stairwell, a figure was forming. Hanging upside like the world's most awful bat, more and more bugs came together to create a disturbingly human body. Once it was formed from the head to the waist, a pair of terrible, glowing eyes opened. And then, worst of all...it started talking to him.

_**“Iguichi Shuichi. Spinner.”** _ Oh no, it knew his names. How did it know his names? _**“You stand at a crossroads. You can continue along the path you walk, setting yourself against civilization itself. This is the path you walk if you would choose to burn everything down rather than face the truth: that change takes time, that it takes work, that there is no easy solution.”** _ It spoke in an awful, buzzing voice, made from chirps and rubbing chitin, in a strange accent that only served to emphasize its alien nature.

_**“Or you can decide, if society is not to your liking, that you will take up the burden, to set yourself to the work needed to put the house to rights. It is not too late for you to wear the title of Hero.”** _ The terrible figure cocked its head, and Shuichi felt like a lab specimen under the eyes of the Universe's worst doctor. _**“That choice is yours, as it must be. But know this.”** _ An arm, built of beetles and wasps, reached out, a finger forming to point right at him.

_**“If you choose the path of Heroism, then you will never need to fear me. But if you choose villainy...”** _ The figure paused, and the finger reached forward still more, till it was inches from Shuichi's nose, _**“then there is no place that you can hide that I cannot find you, no bolthole secure enough to shield you from my eyes, no fortress so strong I cannot touch you. Choose well.”** _

Its terrible proclamation delivered, the figure dissipated into its constituent bugs, and Shuichi was finally freed enough from the grip of terror to sob. As soon as the bugs cleared a path, he ran into the relative safety of the apartment building. He bolted down the stairs, back to his shitty apartment, where he chugged down the last of the beer he'd opened...was it really just ten minutes ago? It felt like a lifetime. A small spider crawled across the ceiling, and he heard himself whimper again. 

_ Maybe I'll look up how to be a hero outside of the schools. _ Anything to keep that...thing from ever wanting to see him again.  _ Fuck Stain, man – if the heroes have that kind of monster on their side, I don't ever want to be on their bad side _ . He pulled out his phone, and before the screen lit up, he saw his reflection. A single streak of white was now present in his hair.  
  
++++  
  
_ Why me!? _ Izuku's mental monologue was very unhappy. Which made sense, given that he had just been kidnapped by some kind of winged monster.  _ What a way for my first real event to end. _ It hadn't started poorly either. 

The Endeavor agency had gotten to Hosu, where the eastern part of the district was on fire. The pyrokinetics of the agency had immediately gotten to work pulling the flames away from the buildings, and either absorbing them or venting them off safely. Izuku, and the other non-flame quirk members had been put to work moving rubble and guiding civilians away from the scene.

Izuku had walked a little girl to the medic's tent, and had been jogging back when the screams started. He'd looked up, and then that weird, flying thing had picked him up in a fly-by. He'd heard Endeavor and Todoroki-san yell, and then he was gone.

Being grabbed by the upper arms meant that he was at a disadvantage for getting free – he couldn't move his arms enough to punch, and he couldn't get enough movement going to kick this thing either. He looked up at it – was this thing even alive? It looked down, and Izuku yelped in shock. The big eyes, the exposed brain – oh no, was this Nomu? But Nomu from the USJ was bigger, stronger, didn't have wings, and was purple instead of brown. That meant...that meant there was more than one Nomu. _Oh no this is bad this is bad!_

As Izuku furiously thought about how to get free, there was another noise, like the sound of a drone motor, but louder, and maybe...angrier? It was also really really close. Then it cut off. But the Nomu made a noise that sounded like confusion, followed rapidly by a wet, fleshy sound that Izuku could, frankly, go the rest of his life without ever hearing again. The Nomu's head slumped down, its eyes going glassy, and then they were descending. _Oh boy, hitting the road at 30 miles an hour._ Full Cowling might make him more durable, but maybe not that much more durable. _Gonna have to push it!_ Going to 10% of One for All was going to strain his body immensely, but better that than road rash. He broke free, just in time to hit the road in a controlled roll – which was better than getting drug along by a dead, gliding Nomu.

Izuku stood up, his whole body hurting. _Nightingale-sensei is going to kill me...and then Himiko-chan and Uraraka-san will as well, right after her._ There were a few cars burning – _this must be on the outside of the attacked area_ – as Izuku stood up. Then he heard that weird buzzing again. What is that noise? Then, he found out. A foot long wasp hovered a few feet away from him. Its stinger, at the base of its yellow and purple body, was unpleasantly long and looked very sharp. Izuku gulped – he didn't know much about bugs, but he knew that when there was one wasp, there were probably more. The bug hovered in the air for a moment, then flew off. Izuku tracked its motions, and then his night got worse.

From behind a burning car, a dark figure approached. Glowing eyes caught the firelight, and something in Izuku knew that this was not a fight he could win, especially when four of those massive, awful wasps bracketed the figure. The figure began moving faster, coming around the burned car. Izuku caught a better glimpse of them, and suddenly he felt a lot better.

“Weaver-sensei!” “Midoriya-kun!” They spoke at the same time, and Izuku fell on his butt, the pain from pushing Full Cowling catching up to him.

“Midoriya-kun, what are you doing here?” Weaver-san said as she knelt beside him, helping to support him as she stood again.

Izuku pointed towards where plumes of fire could still be seen pushing into the sky, and started to pull in that direction. Weaver-san picked up on his hint and started to walk with him. “Endeavor responded to the bombings, Weaver-sensei, and Todoroki-san and I came along to help.” He looked behind him at the corpse of the Nomu. “Sensei...that was a Nomu. How many are there? Can...can we fight them all?”

Weaver nodded as they continued to walk. “Not only can we fight them, Midoriya-kun, but we must fight them.”

The big bugs flew off just as Izuku and Weaver-sensei finally came back to the main response zone, and Izuku saw Burnin' point them out to Endeavor, who rushed over.

“Midoriya-san! Are you alright? What happened?” The Flame Hero looked over, and Izuku could read the confusion through the mask of embers. “Weaver-san? Why are you in Hosu?” Another glance, and Endeavor seemed to realize exactly the state Izuku was in. “Let me carry him, Weaver-san, we'll get him to the medical tents.” Izuku soon found himself in Endeavor's arms as the large man turned toward the medical tent, Weaver-sensei keeping pace.

“There was an International Heroics operation I was involved with, but that just wrapped up.” She looked around, then nodded decisively. “I don't detect any civilians in the buildings, Endeavor-san, so feel free to bring them down if that's the safest option going forward.”

Izuku was set on a cot in the medic's tent, Endeavor rushing back out to work on saving as much of the city as he could. Weaver-san made several calls, including one that had her flinching away from her phone. Izuku was pretty sure that he could hear Nightingale-sensei's voice coming out of the phone when that happened.

The painkillers, and the bone-deep soreness they couldn't erase, finally pushed Izuku into unconsciousness. When he awoke, it would be to a world changed – for good and for ill.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta'd by RikaAltraz
> 
> Yes, Stain got taken out like the low-tier thug he is. Anyone who can fight Beyond Visual Range just trashes him like no tomorrow. 
> 
> Skitter makes her debut in the story as well – unknown how much more we'll see of her, but it was fun to write.


	23. Noon 3.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Internship week!

“-ore reports are coming in about the historic breakout from Tartarus. Warden Nakamura has been taken into custody following a failed suicide attempt. He is currently being interrogated by various agencies, with what PSIA and CIRO are describing as 'a minimum of gentleness'. Furthermore, the international prison Chapterhouse has contacted the PM's office, offering to take the remaining prisoners from Tartarus until the prison's security can be reviewed and strengthened. International Heroics has re-assigned several of their top investigators to not only finding out how Moonfish and Muscular were able to escape, but where the escaped convicts are. After the break, we'll have Ito-san on to discuss the security concerns, especially as it relates to the schools that have been placed under international observation.”

The TV cut to commercials, and Minoru looked over at his fellow intern. Tokage-san had been a blast to be around this week – funny, smart, and super powerful. On patrols, or helping Godzillo in the office, they'd been paired up. And now that they were on break, Minoru felt useless, because Tokage-san was curled up on the couch, her eyes wide. _Being cool means taking a risk._ Before he could formulate what to say, she spoke.

“Why...why those two?” Tokage-san said despondently. “Moonfish is so creepy – he eats people and he fights with his teeth. I mean, it's like he was designed to be creepy!” Minoru, wisely, said nothing in response. “And Muscular...he killed so many people. My Uncle worked with Water Hose a few months before they fought him – I met their kid. They were strong heroes, ya know? And Muscular killed them like they were nothing. And then, even after he lost an eye, he killed three more heroes when they went to bring him in!” Tokage-san looked over at him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. “What if he comes to UA? How many teachers is it gonna take to bring him down?”

Minoru at least felt like he had something to say. “Yeah, Muscular is crazy strong. But when he got taken down before, it was just Japanese heroes – and All Might was out of the country! Now that we've got all the International Heroes here too, there's no way he'll be able to do all the crazy things he did before! And if he comes to UA? Then, then I bet All Might will break out a new Smash, just to send him back to prison!” He wasn't quite sure where these words were coming from, but at least they seemed to work – Tokage-san smiled, and wiped at her eyes.

The ringing of the bell over the door caught their attention. Minoru nodded decisively. “I'll go get that, you should take a shower before patrol!” Tokage-san did love her long showers, Minoru had learned, and it would help her feel better.

“Thanks, Mineta-san. I appreciate it.” She walked off towards the dorm area, and Minoru turned towards the lobby.

Adjusting his cowl as he went, he still was occasionally surprised when he didn't see yellow gloves on his hands. Weaver-sensei had failed out his original outfit, citing both her own rule of “No Capes” and the fact that purple and yellow didn't go well together. She also thought his pants looked like a diaper – and she was right, darnit. So, his current outfit was basically just a purple bodysuit, purple cowl, and purple gloves. He was also getting shorts and a vest that had tons of pockets, but, since they didn't normally make things like that in his size, they'd had to be special ordered from I-Island, and there'd been a delay. He still looked way better though, he had to admit.

“Hi, welcome to the Godzillo Hero Agency! I'm Indibind, one of the interns here! How can I help you?” He looked up at the guest, and wondered if this was a member of Godzillo's family. The guy waiting in the lobby had a lizard mutation quirk, but the purple and white hair was new.

“Um, hi. I'm Iguichi Shuichi. I...I was hoping to talk with Godzillo about an apprenticeship?” The guy was younger than Minoru might have guessed, based on his voice. Apprenticeship's were rare these days, especially with the Hero School Model becoming more and more popular, but they did still happen.

Minoru smiled up at Iguichi-san. “Certainly! Let me go back and ask if the Boss is available!” Bouncing off the tall stool he used to see over the front desk, Minoru headed back to Godzillo-san's office. A quick check-in got him his answer and he returned to the front, where Iguichi-san was still standing nervously. “Come on back! Godzillo-san would like to meet you!”

Once they reached the office, Minoru heard part of Iguichi-san's answer to the first question.

“I want to be a hero...because so many things are wrong. I saw your press release when you came back to Japan, and I just...I thought you'd unde-” Closing the door before he heard more than he needed to, Minoru headed back to the break room. _Oh hey, I have a text!_

Tokage-san: Hey, thanks for the pep talk. Have a gift ;) And if you show anyone, I'll kill you. <<Picture Attached>>

_Huh? A picture? Wha-_ Minoru opened the attachment, and promptly felt a nosebleed starting. _This is the best day EVER.  
  
_++++

_  
_ Toshi had enjoyed the last week. He'd not had to push himself as All Might, and had even gotten to take Inko-chan out to dinner a few times. She still wanted to wait to tell Young Midoriya, which was fair. If they decided that they were better off as friends, it was best that the boy not have to shift how he saw Toshi.

He'd even had a decent talk with Mirai – that relationship was finally healing, thanks to the efforts of Young Togata and, surprisingly, Young Shinso. Glowing reports of Young Midoriya had reached Mirai's ears, and the other man had called and (reluctantly) agreed that it sounded like Toshinori had made a good choice.

As he busied himself around his apartment, his phone started to ring. I! WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT~! AND PARTY EVERY DAY! The old song kept blaring as Toshi tripped and fell on the tile of his kitchen, running for the phone. “Ow.” As the ringtone repeated, Toshi grabbed it successfully. “Hello, David.”

“Toshi? Are you okay? You sound like you're hurt.” _Oh David. Dear David._ His friend kept fretting as Toshi forced himself to stand up. “I swear, I'll call medical professionals!” _Now this is getting out of hand._

“David, I'm fine. I slipped while reaching for my phone. I'm not really hurt anymore, I told you.” Toshi rolled his eyes at his old friends fussing. “David, please. I'm fine. Whats going on?”

“Sorry, Toshi. I was calling to say that the Expo's been canceled this year. There was a major terrorist threat and the Board of Directors decided to just push it till next year, rather than try and reschedule. So, in a month or so, I'll have some free time. Melissa hasn't seen Might Tower since the rework, figured you could show us around, let her see how a modern hero agency runs behind the scenes.”

Toshi brightened at the mention of his Goddaughter. “Certainly! I see so many interns and support staff come through with no real idea how a large agency runs that -” Of course! It was brilliant! He'd need help setting it up, but...it was brilliant!

“Toshi?” Oops! David sounded quite confused.

“Sorry, David, I just had a thought. I'll send you two tickets – there are some people you should meet, I think.”

**LATER**  
  


“Yes, Yagi-san, I see why you brought this to my attention! It's a wonderful idea – but, I wonder, how big are you thinking?” Nezu had looked over the rough plan Toshi had written up happily. Now, though, Toshi, had no clue where this was going.

“I don't understand what you mean sir. Maybe it would be best if you just explained it to me?” Toshi knew he wasn't the most brilliant person – that was why he'd made an effort to surround himself with geniuses. He was relived when Nezu nodded.

“Certainly! My thought it this: every class can benefit from an experience. The business classes can work with your marketing departments, the general ed department can rotate through everything, see if something strikes their fancy. The support students will have a chance to work with Shield-san, which is certainly a master-class in the subject. The Heroic students can have the chance to do the behind the scenes work involved with running an agency. Some of them may have gotten a crash course during their internships and work studies, but more is better! And, if you're willing, this can be spread across every year!” Nezu's joy was infectious, and his plans larger than life.  
  


Toshinori was officially out of his depth. And while he might not have been the smartest man, he had learned valuable lessons over his life. One of those lessons was to smile, nod, and simply say, “My resources are at UA's disposal, Nezu-san. Simply let me know what you decide.”  
_  
_ ++++

“What the hell are you thinking, Lisa?!” Taylor was angry. ( hurt/upset/betrayed ) “I give you a solid, first-hand account of fucking child abuse, and you're burying it?” ( bugs are getting angry, not enough swarm nearby to fully shunt emotions into ). The tall woman stared down at the blonde, and Lisa angrily stared back.

She took a deep breath, and let it out. “I'm not burying it Taylor, and if you would stop throwing a fit, you'd realize that.” Lisa stared her friend down until the brunette looked away. _God, my eyes!_ Lisa blinked rapidly. _Why can she stare for so damn long?!_ “You good?” Lisa got no response, her taller friend just waiting for an answer. “Fine. With the breakout from Tartarus, it's all hands on deck for the Thinker contingent – there's a lot of Thinking to do and not a lot of us to do it.” Lisa walked away and looked out a window.

“For another, for as shitty as he may be, Endeavor is important. I know!” Lisa's hand came up to stifle Taylor's objection. “No Hero is above reproach. But the weenies think that there's a good likelihood that bringing in Endeavor would jeopardize the entirety of Japanese Heroics, especially given that there's solid intel that All Might is considering retirement. God knows the man has earned it, don't misunderstand me. Between International duty, decades of domestic duty, and taking on a freaking Warlord, by your account, he's earned some peace and quiet. But Endeavor has been Number Two for almost twenty years – he's a natural successor, at least for a little bit while the new crop gets their sea-legs.” Lisa turned back with a grave expression.  
  
“This whole system is built on celebrity – All Might is a product of the system; its greatest triumph and greatest weakness.” (That was the whole point.) Lisa felt her eyes widen. _Ah shit, I'm calling the Secretary tonight aren't I._ “The Top Ten in America is like...a reverse bounty board. It's in flux – no one stays on top for very long. Here, there's almost cults of personality that spring up around these heroes – All Might and Endeavor are two of the longest serving. If we'd caught this early, we could have done something about it. Now though, the weenies, and I, think that his removal will make more problems than we would prevent, especially given his conduct in the aftermath of the Hosu attacks.”

“He still abused his family. Last I checked, that's a crime.” _Goddammit Taylor, one track mind._ “I can buy that he needs to stay be in power for the optics, especially if we're sitting on him – it tastes bad,” _No disagreement there, sister_ , “but dammit Lisa, can't we start to isolate him? Hell, spin it as he's putting his duty to Japan above all else, so his daughter is the de facto head of the family. Something, anything, to get his son and wife away from him.”

Ah yes, two of Taylor's emotional soft points – battered wives and children. It was a wonder that Weaver hadn't already buried Endeavor in bugs, but Lisa didn't even need her powers to know that Taylor had found a way to separate Enji Todoroki from Endeavor, at least while they were working together.

“Look, Tay, I can only do so much. But I can arrange a rush visit with Endeavor – get a bead if he's likely to go full Domestic Assault Ken doll if we back off. If he is, I'll 'request' that he work alongside the investigation team, give his family some breathing room. Can probably spin 'special duty assignments' for a few months, run a fait accompli on getting his family out from under him. Deal?” Lisa kept her voice level; she'd put all her cards on the table – it was a good full house, but if Taylor had a straight, then Lisa had just gone bust.

“Fine. Deal. For the record, I don't like this.” Taylor said sourly.Lisa nodded. “I know, I don't either. Thank you for letting me do this my way.” _As begrudging as it may have been...  
_   
“If it turns out you're wrong Lisa...” Taylor trailed off, a threat unspoken but still quite implicit.  
  
“I won't be.” She'd been keeping Taylor out of the shit for fifteen years now – what was one more international incident to dodge?

++++ __  
  
“Hey Iida-kun!” “Hey man, how was your internship?” “How’re you doing?”

Tenya let the greetings of his classmates roll over him, giving them a smile and nod, or a brief response. He knew it was unusual for him to be waiting outside the classroom rather than being in it. But then again, it was also unusual for Weaver-sensei to not be in the classroom when he got there.

A few minutes late, Tenya saw Himiko-san walk past him. The blonde gave him a toothy grin as she walked into the classroom with Shiozaki-san, and he resumed his looking in earnest. Weaver-sensei was a tall woman, almost as tall as Tenya himself, and that made her easy to spot. Soon enough, he saw her ash-gray helm approaching the class. He glanced at the clock – ten minutes to the starting bell. _I have time, good_. He moved to approach his sensei. Weaver-sensei cocked her head in what Tenya had learned was how the woman asked a non-verbal question.

“Sensei, could I have a moment of your time before class?” Tenya needed to do this, needed to do it now. It was...not humiliating, but not easy either. That didn’t make it any less necessary.

Weaver-sensei considered him for a moment, then nodded. “Certainly, Iida-kun.” She turned and began walking decisively towards the classroom 1-A had used for their study hall when they were deciding on their internships. 

A shiver of shame shot through Tenya as he thought about how he’d acted, but his goal, ultimately, was to make this right. Weaver-sensei closed the door, and Tenya moved. He fell into full dogeze, his forehead to the floor. “Thank you, sensei.” He was struggling to not cry, but he was determined to get this out. “Thank you for bringing Stain in. Thank you for avenging what happened to my brother. Thank you for giving my family their honor back. Thank you for doing that even when I behaved so abysmally to you two weeks ago.”

“Stand up, Iida-san.” Weaver-sensei watched him as he did so, the sound of the warning bell going unnoticed. “I didn’t do it for your family. I did it because it needed to be done, and I could do it.” Her eyepieces seemed to bore into him, and Tenya swallowed. “That is what it means to be a Hero, Iida-san: to do what must be done, because you can do it. That it benefits others you know, that it benefits yourself – all of that is secondary. That you spoke in anger and hurt to me was never a consideration.” Her stance seemed to soften. “That being said, I am glad that my actions have restored a measure of peace to you and your family. I understand that a powerful healer was dispatched by International Heroics to help your brother.”

Tenya nodded, still feeling emotional. “Yes ma’am, Shaper-sama visited my brother late Friday night and was able to fix the damage to his spine and internal organs. My parents called me and said Tensei woke up on Saturday morning. He’s going to be in physical therapy for a time, but they expect him back on the job before the end of summer.” 

Weaver-sensei put her hand on Tenya’s shoulder. “I’m very glad to hear that, Iida-kun. Now – let’s go to class. I’m sure Yaoyorozu-san was able to get your other classmates in their seats on time, but we should still go rescue her. If we don’t, Asui-chan is liable to launch a rebellion against Aizawa-sensei. I don’t want the classroom to be turned into a swamp.”

Tenya smiled in response to her obvious jest.  “ I think it would be more likely to be Koda-san ma’am - he has access to all of the pigeons on campus, after all, and could just tell them Aizawa-sensei has bread in his sleeping bag. ” 

Weaver-sensei chuckled as they walked back to the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta'd by RikaAltraz.
> 
> With this little bit, Noon is over, and the Siesta can begin. We'll be covering final exams and summer break, up to the Summer Camp where Absolutely Nothing Will Go Wrong.


End file.
